


Работая под правильным углом

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Belts, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, Facials, Figging, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Knives, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay, Pantyhose, Past Sexual Assault, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Roughness, Sadism, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Throat fucking is not a medically recommended treatment for asthma, Wedding Planning, Wigs, not a woobie Rumlow, rumlow is not a good person, sex on camera, what is a happy ending after all anyway?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: AU Проститутка/Клиент, где Рамлоу — проститутка.Внимание: в тексте присутствуют выражения, оскорбительные для работников секс-индустрии.Если вам не нравится Рамлоу-манипулятор и садист, вам может не понравится эта история.(прим. пер.: Он очень аккуратный и вдумчивый и заботливый садист. Читайте!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working A Certain Angle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242188) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



— Содовая с лимоном для джентльмена. — Он не пьет во время работы, это притупляет ощущения, делает его беспечным. Он слишком много вкладывает в себя сил, чтобы позволить себе выглядеть небрежно. Кинув короткий взгляд на свое отражение для проверки, он убедился, что выглядит собранным. Теперь нужно только дождаться клиента.

В сообщении было сказано, что они встретятся именно здесь, и деньги определенно покрывали его время. Вероятно, этот клиент уже видел его здесь раньше, это было давнее место его охоты до того, как интернет позволил работать намного чище. Было просто подцеплять одиноких усталых бизнесменов. Хотя, это было просто до того, как он сам стал старше. Пусть признание этого и причиняло ущерб его самомнению, однако теперь приходилось работать под определенным углом. Но он не обязан был никому об этом рассказывать.

Девочек не волновало, что он обустроился в баре отеля рядом с ними. Не после того, как он позаботился о чокнутом подонке, грабившем их по пути домой, отбиравшем их с трудом заработанные деньги и портившем их лица. После этого он стал их ангелом-хранителем.

Без проблем, пусть думают, что он сделал это по доброте душевной. Это выглядело куда благороднее, чем появившаяся наконец-то фантастическая возможность выбить из кого-то душу. Это было _чертовски приятно_. Брок легонько коснулся сбитых костяшек. Им пришлось использовать помповые насосы, чтобы вымыть всю кровь ублюдка, натекшую между плитками проулка — при Броке всегда был нож.

— Где ты навострился так хорошо работать ножом, Броки? — Викки нежно погладила его по руке. Ее лучшие годы тоже остались позади, но она не собиралась сдаваться без боя и пары кило штукатурки, лака для волос и спандекса. Брок, со своей стороны, практически не покидал тренажерный зал, борясь с подступающим возрастом. От мысли о работе за офисным столом его перетряхивало.

— Дядя Сэм хорошо постарался. — С почетной отставкой, драть вас всех конями, с горечью подумал Брок. Конечно, _теперь-то_ они не против геев.

— Боже, храни Америку! — Викки наклонила свой стакан. — Мы с девочками собрали для тебя немного денег. В качестве благодарности. Было бы здорово, если бы ты был всегда поблизости, Броки. Может быть, ты бы согласился помочь нам, фрилансерам, ну, знаешь, защищал бы.

— Я не буду сутенером никому, кроме себя, Викс.

— О, нам от тебя нужны только мускулы и приятное зрелище, Броки. Остальная хрень у нас под контролем. Подумай об этом. — Она улыбнулась, открыв слишком белые зубы. — Ты сегодня чертовски хорошо выглядишь, как звезды из старых фильмов. Те, которые источали мужественность, не эти пронырливые подростки. У них был стиль. Настоящий шик. Я рассказывала тебе про тот случай, когда Чак Каррингтон позвал меня к себе в...

А вот и _он_. Его легко можно было выделить из толпы. Рамлоу изучал в зеркале над баром своего клиента. Блондин, голубые глаза. Крошечное создание. Полтора метра ростом, плюс-минус пара сантиметров. Он выглядел моложе, чем на фото в профиле. Хрупкий и беззащитный, _вкуснятина_.

Викки перестала болтать и проследила за взглядом Брока.  
— Ох, Брок. Ты теперь работаешь в амплуа _папочки_ , да?

— Мы все делаем ставку на свои сильные стороны, Королева Мамочек. Что ж, мне пора работать. — Брок пригладил волосы, широко улыбнулся и подошел к молодому человеку. — Стив! Стив! Дружище! Иди сюда и поздоровайся с дядей Броком! Мне столько _интересного_ нужно тебе показать!


	2. Chapter 2

_Веди себя так, будто я твой племянник из пригорода. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой вживую об играх с болью._ Это было написано в письме, это с нетерпением ждал Рамлоу. Было трудно найти хорошо платящую жертву. Он не звал их сабами или нижними, потому что все они были жертвами, все жаждали страданий. Конечно, он никогда не говорил этого вслух, это бы до усрачки напугало потенциальных клиентов. Он не был ни идиотом, ни грубияном.

— Ты должен чаще приезжать в гости, Стиви, я почти позабыл, какой хорошенький у меня племянник. — Румянец был чудесным, начавшись на шее и устроившись на щеках юноши. Брок похлопал его по спине без усилия, но Стив все равно вздрогнул и поморщился. — _Ого_. Прости, дружище. Я порой не слежу за своей силой. — Не спугнуть бы его до того, как начнется веселье. Рамлоу с нетерпением жаждал возможности поразвлечься, кто бы его обвинил? Да, он был профессионалом. Чем бы это ни было: сосанием членов или перерезанием глоток, его устраивало всё, если он был лучшим.

— О, _ты_ не причинил мне боли. Я... — Голубые глаза поднялись на Брока. — Думаю, ты увидишь _позже_. — Для такого крохотного парня в его взгляде было много стали. Он был слишком тощим даже для твинка. Брок был заинтригован. — Так, _дядя Брок_ , хочешь подняться в мой номер? — Ага, чисто деловой подход. Брок ценил это.

Он шагнул ближе к клиенту, ближе, чем это сделал бы любой родственник. Погладил щеку Стива тыльной стороной ладони, следя за реакцией, и прикусил нижнюю губу, когда тот подался к его прикосновению.  
— С удовольствием, дружище.

Викки подняла свой бокал и многозначительно кивнула, постучав ноготками по барной стойке. _Легкие деньги._

В коридоре перед номером Брок прислонился к стене возле двери и наблюдал, как Стив неловко возится с ключ-картой. Его пальцы подрагивали. Это было мило.  
— Никогда не справляюсь с ними с первой попытки, — извинился Стив, и Брок пожал плечами.

— Я не тороплюсь. Мое внимание полностью принадлежит тебе. — Он хорошо заплатил за свое удовольствие. Такая щедрость заслуживает особого отношения. Может быть, он оставит хороший отзыв.

Стив уронил карточку на пол, и Брок плавно опустился на колени. Зажав карточку между двумя пальцами, он медленно, очень медленно выпрямился, скользя взглядом снизу вверх и ловя ответный взгляд голубых глаз, не разрывая зрительного контакта несколько ударов сердца. Он не глядя провел картой по замку и спросил с вызывающей ноткой в голосе:  
— А _твое_ внимание принадлежит мне?

В замке щелкнуло, дверь открылась, и Стив схватился за дорогой шелковый галстук Рамлоу, сначала заставив нагнуться до своего роста, а затем затащив за собой в номер.  
— Думаю, мы отлично друг друга поняли.

— Я должен кое-что у тебя спросить перед тем, как мы начнем. — Стив отпустил помявшийся галстук и сел на край кровати. Рамлоу закрыл за ними дверь. — Ты знаешь, как причинять людям боль?

По губам Рамлоу медленно расползлась хищная улыбка.  
— О каком типе боли мы говорим, дружище? — Он сел в кресло напротив кровати и устроил подбородок на сцепленных пальцах. — Боль, которая развеселит, или боль, которая останется?

— Развеселит. — Рамлоу почувствовал укол разочарования, но было бы просто смешно ждать, что этот парень захочет платить ему за побои. — Я не могу... Нельзя, чтобы оставались отметины. Никаких синяков или следов от веревок. Он беспокоится из-за них. И тогда мы начинаем ругаться, а я люблю его и я не могу, не могу заставлять его волноваться за меня.

— А, так твоему парню не нравится грубость? — Стив кивнул. Рамлоу едва смог сдержать фырканье. Если бы бойфренд Стив на самом деле о нем заботился, он бы научился удовлетворять его глубинные пристрастия. Но именно на этом Рамлоу зарабатывал себе на хлеб с маслом: на стыде и отрицании. Никто не будет платить шлюхе за то, что можно получить дома.

— Он не хочет причинять мне боль. Он уйму времени провел, защищая меня, с самого нашего детства. Ко мне тянулись все хулиганы из-за того, каким я был. Кости как у птицы. На сумасшедшей куче лекарств.

И _хищники_ тоже, готов поспорить, подумал Рамлоу.  
— Но тебе _нужно_ этого, да? Ты бы не обращался к незнакомцам... то есть _профессионалам_ , если бы не хотел.

— Я никогда не бегал от драки. — Он горько хохотнул. — Каким-то образом боль помогает моему мозгу сфокусироваться, убирает серость и повышает четкость...

Легкий наклон головы, и Рамлоу подобрался чуть ближе, все еще сидя в кресле.  
— Боль приносит порядок.  
_Причинение боли приносит порядок_ , член Рамлоу дернулся на этой мысли.

Облегчение, растекшееся по лицу Стива, смягчило его черты, напряжение и скованность словно схлынули. Он медленно расстегнул рубашку и повернулся показать пестроту синих, лиловых и бледно-зеленых пятен, покрывавших его спину.  
— Я жалею, что не нашел тебя раньше. Я выбрал не того человека в прошлый раз.

Рамлоу со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и быстро сел рядом со Стивом.  
— Гребаный _любитель_. Кто сделал это с тобой?  
Уверенные пальцы коснулись горячей кожи, пылающей от стыда и ожидания. Рамлоу коснулся следа от кулака на плече Стива, не упустив, как у того перехватило дыхание, и сделал это снова. По коже Стива поползли мурашки, и он вздрогнул.

— Не важно. Я платил за удовольствие.

— Да, но чаевых он не заслужил. Это _небрежная_ работа. Если ты хочешь причинить кому-то боль, не оставляя следов, требуется опыт. Навык. — Рамлоу провел пальцами по синякам, нажимая чуть сильнее подушечками в центре, но только чтобы вызвать вспышку, искру. Они еще не обсудили сцену, и Рамлоу не хотел нарываться на обвинения.

— Опыт, который ты получил в оперативном отряде Страйк? — Стив подался ближе к Рамлоу.

— Я не подтверждаю и не отрицаю этого. Как ты узнал о моем послужном списке? — Сколько ты знаешь обо мне, Стиви? Ты знаешь про Лаос? Про тела, погребенные в бетоне на Стейтен-Айленд? Его шея была такой изящной, Рамлоу хватило бы одной руки, чтобы обвить ее и выдавить жизнь с едва успевшим прозвучать всхлипом.

— Я работаю в государственном департаменте. Увидел отзыв на твои услуги под заголовком «Вы хотите трахнуться с отморозком?» и потратил немного времени, чтобы нарыть о тебе информацию. — Ах да, отзыв от Марио. Возможно, лучший из всех, какие он получал. — Я увидел твою статистику. Посмотрел несколько видео. Сделал письмо с твоими контактными данными и фото, которое будет автоматически отправлено в том случае, если я в понедельник не появлюсь на работе. — _Умничка_. — Ты был лучшим.

— Я _по-прежнему_ лучший. Теперь иди сюда и помоги дяде Броку с ботинками. Только варвары ложатся в постель в обуви. — Рамлоу откинулся на кровать. — Какое у тебя стоп-слово, Стиви?

— _Бруклин_.

— Отлично. Ты не против игр с дыханием? — Кивок. — До звезд перед глазами? — Кивок и ухмылка. — Немного чистой радости от ощущения растягивающих тебя толстых грубых пальцев? — Стив сглотнул, кивнул и стек на колени, чтобы развязать шнурки на сверкающих ботинках Рамлоу.

— Твой парень видел эти синяки? — Рамлоу поглаживал загривок Стива, наслаждаясь теплом податливого клиента, сидевшего у его ног.

— Да. Я сказал ему, что упал. — Один ботинок аккуратно встал возле двери. Затем второй.

Рамлоу резко рассмеялся.  
— Что, с лестницы Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг? Но ладно. Я не могу оставлять на тебе новые метки, но я точно могу поиграть с теми, что у тебя уже есть, приятель. _Раздевайся_. Я хочу посмотреть, с чем мне предстоит работать.  
Рамлоу наблюдал, как Стив снимает с себя одежду, складывая вещи на комод. Наконец он встал перед ним голый. Голый и возбужденный. _Ох, лапочка_ , подумал Рамлоу и вытащил из кармана пакетик со смазкой.

Брок встал позади Стива и принялся жестко мять его синяки, в то же время поглаживая его член второй ладонью, покрытой смазкой. Стив обмяк, подавшись к нему, и блаженно выстанывал что-то невнятное, мыча от боли и подрагивая от удовольствия.  
— Вот так, просто позволь дядюшке Броку позаботиться о твоих нуждах. Я знаю, что тобой движет, от чего твой член каменеет. Такая красивая кожа, толстый член. Я покажу тебе целый новый мир.  
Стив захныкал тихонько, цепляясь за пиджак Рамлоу. Тот не смог себя удержать и аккуратно укусил поверх темного пятна на тонком плече Стива, с силой сдавив кожу между зубами, от чего Стив ахнул и затрясся в оргазме, забрызгивая покрывало струйками семени.

Стив осел на колени, и Рамлоу сначала встал перед ним, а потом тоже присел. Приподняв подбородок Стива испачканной в смазке рукой, второй он стал вытирать с лица Стива слезы.  
— Это было _потрясающе_ , — выдохнул Стив с переполненными желанием глазами.

— Вот почему я назвал того идиота любителем. Если ты хочешь причинить кому-то боль, ты должен смешать ее с удовольствием, чтобы сгладить остроту краев. Чем острее края, тем хуже срез.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие причинять кому-то боль? Причинять боль _мне?_ — Надежда в голосе Стива заставила кишки Рамлоу сжаться.

— Хм, почему бы тебе не проверить самому? — Стив протянул дрожащую руку и дотронулся до впечатляющих размеров твердого члена Рамлоу через ткань брюк. — Эй, эй. Это за отдельную плату, лапушка.

— Я достану бумажник. _Дядюшка Брок._ — О да, опять деловой подход. Брок ухмыльнулся. _Восхитительно_.


	3. Chapter 3

— Снова к нам, Броки? Нашел себе постоянного клиента? — Викки улыбнулась Броку и побарабанила мыском туфли по латунной трубке, опоясывавшей барную стойку. Прошла неделя с последнего визита Брока сюда. Он проверил свое отражение в зеркале за бутылками с ликером. Безупречен как всегда, в сшитом на заказ темно-сером костюме и голубой рубашке. В карих глазах плясало обещание беды.

— Боже, я надеюсь на это, Викки, я так не веселился долгие годы. — Он улыбнулся как пиранья, сплошные зубы и голод. Та последняя встреча разбудила глубоко прятавшегося в нем зверя, кормившуюся насилием и властью часть его натуры. Его занятия в тренажерном зале стали более частыми из-за необходимости сжигать переполнявшую его энергию.

— Это некрасивая улыбка, Броки, но если ты от этого счастлив — кто я такая, чтобы осуждать тебя? — Викки заговорщически погладила его по руке. — По моему мнению, хороша любая работа, которая не связана с подгузниками. — Она рассмеялась с видом уставшей женщины, повидавшей всё на свете.

— Вот что мне в тебе нравится, Викки, — ты первоклассная леди, знающая цену своей свободе. — О, вот и он. Мистер Роджерс. Стиви. Его новая любимая игрушка. Его голубые глаза могли смотреть прямо в душу. Его глупый бойфренд не осознавал, какое сокровище ему досталось. Хрупкое физически, но абсолютно непробиваемое.

— Ах, пожалуйста, держи свою лесть при себе. И будь осторожен, он выглядит так, будто может сломаться, если ты чихнешь в его сторону.

Он куда крепче, чем выглядит, как это ни странно. Поиск пределов этой выносливости... вот в чем было самое веселье.  
— Что ж, извини меня, но мне пора идти.  
Брок практически спрыгнул со стула и зашагал, перекатываясь на пятках, словно входил на боксерский ринг. Он закинул на Стива руку и игриво пощекотал клиента под подбородком.  
— Стиви! Отлично выглядишь, дружище! Ты подрос на пару сантиметров в школе?  
Брок говорил чуть громче необходимого, на показ окружавшим их туристам. Здесь не на что смотреть, идите мимо.

— Спасибо, _дядя Брок_. Нет, я всё такой же. — Стив взглянул на него сквозь длинные светлые ресницы и улыбнулся. Они вышли из бара в коридор по направлению к номеру, рука Брока по-прежнему лежала по-хозяйски на плечах юноши.

— Готов повторить на бис, малыш? — Брок ухмыльнулся, отпирая дверь опытным жестом. Он посторонился, чтобы дать Стиву время решить, зайдет он или нет.

— _Чертовски_ готов. Я думал об этом всю неделю. Во время скучных заседаний и убогих теле-шоу. Не был так взбудоражен с тех пор, когда подростком обнаружил в книжном журналы о мужском фитнесе. — Стив рассмеялся сладким голосом, и дверь закрылась за ними. Как только замок на ней защелкнулся, они вошли в обговоренные роли.

— Стоп-слово? — властно потребовал Рамлоу.

— Бруклин.

— Раздевайся! — Короткие резкие приказы звучали отголоском памяти сержантского прошлого. Он наслаждался зрелищем, когда Стив, раскрасневшись, принялся медленно снимать с себя одежду, складывая каждую вещь. Свои ботинки он поставил возле двери.

— Повернись! — Рамлоу не двигался. Он отдавал приказы. — Покажи мне свою спину. — Пестрота красных, черных и лиловых синяков выцвела до бледных оттенков зеленого и желтого. Уже не свежие, но всё ещё радующие глаз. Рамлоу провел подстриженными и отполированными ногтями вниз по коже Стива, не настолько сильно, чтобы оставить следы, но чтобы произвести правильное впечатление. — _На колени!_

— Все эти славные синяки заживают, такая жалость. Они мне нравятся, они как история, выписанная на твоей коже. — Рамлоу воспользовался возможностью и потер ладонями плечи Стива, потянув затем его вверх. — Вставай.

— Никаких отметин. Я не могу заставлять Баки волноваться. — Вина и стыд в голубых глазах заставили Рамлоу облизать губы. Чтобы он отдал, чтобы _сломать_ этого парнишку. Что ж, он терпеливый человек, и ему платят за удовольствие. Отложим эти мысли на дальнюю полку.

— Баки? Это имя мужчины или белки? — Он не прятал насмешки в голосе. Этот Баки был _идиотом_. Правда, по какой-то причине его имя звучало знакомо.

Стив не мог ответить из-за толстых пальцев Рамлоу во рту, которые тот тщательно покрывал слюной, растягивая розовые губы. Стоявший член блестел от смазки, и Стив до побелевших костяшек стискивал собственные бедра.  
— Ах, этот сладкий рот. Ты не сможешь воспользоваться стоп-словом, поэтому ты должен будешь похлопать по моей ноге дважды. — Рамлоу подтянул Стива ближе, так и не вытащив пальцев из его рта. — Покажи мне сигнал. Вот так, — ворковал он.

— Вставай на колени. Прямо на этот мягкий ковер, давай. — Побережем эти костлявые коленки.

Рамлоу проурчал с почти неприкрытой опасностью и властностью:  
— Молодец. Теперь расстегни молнию и достань мой член. Аккуратно.  
Он вытащил пальцы изо рта Стива и вытер слюну сначала об одну щеку, затем о вторую.

— Ты не будешь снимать брюки? — Ловкие пальцы высвободили ствол Рамлоу из ширинки, ради этого момента он сегодня отказался от белья.

— О нет. И ты не оставишь ни пятнышка на моих брюках, не так ли, _детка?_ — Рамлоу сжал в горсти волосы Стива. — Открой свой чертовски красивый рот, малыш. — Стив распахнул рот, и Рамлоу направил его голову, проскальзывая в теплую влажность. Он контролировал скорость и глубину кулаком, полным волос, но проказливый язык Стива принялся играть с нижней стороной его члена, заставив Рамлоу застонать от вожделения. — Ах ты проказник. Рот первоклассного хуесоса. Пытаешься заставить меня кончить, да? — Он ухмыльнулся во весь рот и потянул голову Стива назад, освобождая свой член с неряшливым влажным хлюпом.

— За это я заставлю тебя видеть _звезды_. — Рамлоу провел пальцем вниз по переносице Стива, а затем запустил ему в волосы обе ладони. — _Открывай_. — Рот Стива послушно раскрылся, его лицо пылало, и он задержал дыхание, когда Рамлоу толкнулся глубоко внутрь. Через несколько сердцебиений он вынул, но лишь на мгновение, чтобы Стив смог вдохнуть, затем снова грубо толкнулся обратно. Снова и снова, до тех пор, пока мог сдерживать собственный оргазм, чувствуя, что неотрывно глядящие на него наполненные слезами голубые глаза станут его погибелью. — Ты такой сильный, мой мальчик, такой сильный. Смотри, как много ты можешь выдержать. Сожми свой член, кончи для меня. Кончи для _меня_ , мой сладкий мальчик.

Стив захныкал вокруг его члена и сжал свою распухшую плоть, почти в ту же секунду выплескиваясь себе на грудь. Рамлоу ощущал дрожь от его оргазма как свою собственную. Он вытащил член изо рта Стива и выплеснулся на его покрасневшие губы, затем втер каплю густого семени в кожу Стива нежным движением.  
— Ты куда крепче, чем выглядишь, парень, — выдохнул он.

Стив не ответил, только подался к руке Рамлоу и тихо всхлипнул.  
— Что-то не так? — тут же спросил тот с уколом неожиданной паники.

Стив подавил смешок и хрипло прошептал:  
— Я, кажется, простудился, или вроде того. Горло. — Он с усилием сглотнул. — Уверен, что это не заразно.  
Рамлоу заправился и помог Стиву забраться на кровать. Он принес из ванной стакан с водой и влажное полотенце, протянул стакан Стиву и залез на кровать сам. Стив медленно отхлебывал воду, прислонившись к боку полностью одетого Рамлоу.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — неуверенно спросил Брок. Стив отрицательно покачал головой, свернулся на боку и позволил себя умыть, затем допил воду. Брок отставил стакан на тумбочку.

— Пост-забота стоит дороже? — Его голос все еще был хриплым, но явно шел на поправку.

— Неа. Я профессионал и хорошо забочусь о моих лучших клиентах. — Рамлоу провел пальцами по волосам Стива, ласково поглаживая светлые пряди.

— Так я один из твоих лучших, да? Я до сих пор не написал тебе отзыв.

— Ничего страшного.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще узнал, насколько ты _хорош_. Тогда мне придется делиться.

Рамлоу искренне рассмеялся.  
— Ты сокровище, парень. Прóклятое сокровище.  
Он нежно коснулся губами макушки Стива и на минутку притворился, что не был шлюхой, и вся ситуация не была просто постановкой. Но _только_ на минутку.


	4. Chapter 4

— Это хреново. Я-то думал, что в прошлый раз выбил из него всё дерьмо, но что ты от меня хочешь, Викс? — Рамлоу прижал телефон подбородком и принялся перебирать почту. В основном мусор, несколько счетов и один сюрприз.

Он провел пальцем по тисненному конверту с приглашением на бал Щ.И.Т.а. Наверное, Роллинз включил его в список гостей. Как каждый год до этого. Наверное, он думал, что это мило с его стороны, однако каждый раз Броку казалось, что ему тычут в нос, что он больше не состоит на службе в Страйке. Он никогда не ходил на собрания Щ.И.Т.а. Тяга врезать кое-кому из руководства, чтобы потом раздавить горло, все еще была слишком велика.

— Ладно, ладно. Я подумаю. Хорошо? — Он выключил телефон. Вот что получаешь, соглашаясь на должность _ангела-хранителя_. Избивать урода, нарезать его на ленточки — это было _забавой_. Избавляться от тела — работой. Грязной, гадкой, норовящей испачкать всё вокруг. Одним из плюсов работы в Страйке были опытные эффективные _чистильщики_.

Он швырнул приглашение в корзину и проверил электронную почту, прежде чем начать подготовку к видео-сессии. Боже, благослови интернет и отчаянно одиноких мужчин в нём, страдающих, жаждущих пообщаться с ним. Но в основном, благослови их кредитные карты. Звякнуло уведомление, и Рамлоу открыл письмо.

У него вовсе не подскочил пульс, когда он увидел имя отправителя. Он же не влюбленная глупенькая девочка. Нееет, он профессионал. Он совершенно точно не видел во сне эти наполненные слезами голубые глаза. Ни разу. Он будет стоять на этом до конца своих дней.

 _Удиви меня_. Это было единственными словами в письме Стива. Ах ты сладкий наивный мальчик, подумал Брок.

 _Никогда_ не говори подобного людям вроде Рамлоу. Он ухмыльнулся выданной ему свободе, оказанному ему доверии. Таким карт-бланшем можно убить мужчину.

Он набрал Викки.  
— Так, Викс. У меня есть к тебе предложение. Я позабочусь о вашей проблеме, по-хорошему, но мне понадобятся твои профессиональные услуги. Нет, не _эти_ , безмозглая корова. Нет, я планирую свидание на мероприятии при галстуках... — Брок по-злому рассмеялся. — Слушай, он сказал: _«Удиви меня»_. Я знаю, да? — Смех Викки был таким же громким, как и у него. Брок выудил из корзины приглашение.

— Конечно, у меня есть смокинг. Кто я, по-твоему? Варвар? Что мне нужно от тебя, так это чемодан с косметикой, кружевные стринги и платье, достойное принцессы...

 _Какого размера у тебя обувь, Стиви?_ Рамлоу отправил в ответ на его письмо, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Скинув информацию Викки, он уселся за компьютер и вбил в поиске _Баки_ и _Щ.И.Т._ Откинувшись в кресле, он поскреб подбородок, изогнув темные брови. Так вот откуда он знал это имя. _Любопытно_. Может быть, на этом балу ему удастся сломать кое-что ещё. Тогда бедный Стив станет чаще искать его утешения, может быть, даже скидку получит.

 _Удиви меня._ Это он с легкостью.

*  
С идеальной укладкой и в мастерски скроенном черном смокинге Брок сидел на привычном месте в баре отеля. Он не обращал внимания на одобрительные шепотки окружавших его дам, он был на задании. Напряженный, как будто находился на секретной миссии. Время медленно утекало, пока он следил за входом. Тебе лучше не кидать меня, парень, подумал он.

По нему прокатилась волна облегчения, когда появился Стив и энергично ему помахал. Рамлоу незаметно отправил сообщение Викки, затем встал и пошел к своему клиенту.

— Ого. — Стив оценивающе огладил его взглядом. — Ты выглядишь _потрясающе_. Как секретный агент. — Он поднял руку и неуверенно коснулся лацкана Рамлоу. Даже после всего, что они разделили, после всего разврата, к которому Рамлоу его склонял, Стив до сих пор не сбежал. Его визиты увеличились по частоте и продолжительности, дойдя до точки, в которой Рамлоу больше не нуждался в других клиентах. Порой он задавался вопросом, откуда брались все эти деньги; было бы некрасиво спрашивать, и если парень готов был разориться на услуги Рамлоу, что ж... Брок всегда мог оформить ему кредит на выгодных условиях, разве нет?

Рамлоу наклонился и зашептал Стиву на ухо:  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я им не был? Это _засекреченная_ информация.  
Он украдкой поцеловал Стива в мягкую ложбинку под мочкой уха. По лицу Стива мгновенно растекся глубокий румянец, придавая его коже волнующий оттенок. — Ты сказал удивить тебя.

— И тебе удалось! Словно воплотились все мои старые голливудские мечты, прямо здесь и сейчас. — Стив застонал, затем оглянулся вокруг, на всех, кто наблюдал за ними, и, к абсолютному удивлению Рамлоу, схватил его за руку и повел на выход из бара. — Сомневаюсь, однако, что ты останешься надолго в этом смокинге.

Рамлоу открыл дверь гостиничного номера, но, прежде чем Стив успел войти, остановил его ладонью на груди.  
— Прежде чем мы продолжим, я хочу услышать твое стоп-слово.

— Что? Здесь? — Стив удивленно заморгал, оглядывая коридор в обе стороны.

— Да, потому что, когда мы войдем внутрь, ты станешь моим, в моем сюрпризе. И если ты не сможешь выдержать эту сцену, то другой у нас, скорее всего, не будет. Ты понимаешь? — Это была наглая ложь, но Рамлоу была нужна дополнительная мотивация, чтобы заставить Стива подчиниться. Конечно, это была чистой воды манипуляция, и гадкая, но Рамлоу это не беспокоило.

Стив замялся на мгновение, потом закусил губу и окинул Рамлоу взглядом. Его любопытство пересилило осторожность, и он произнес:  
— Бруклин.

— Никогда не сдаешься, правда, герой? — Его сердце под ладонью Рамлоу колотилось как сумасшедшее.

— Неа. Теперь ты меня пустишь в номер, или как? — Стив расправил плечи и сжал руки в кулаки, прислонившись к руке Рамлоу и уставившись ему в глаза. _Вот молодчина_.

Рамлоу шагнул в сторону и легко поклонился с коварной усмешкой. Он закрыл за ними дверь, пока Стив стоял в немом шоке у подножия кровати. Рамлоу положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Стив отмер, спросив:  
— Что это за хрень?..

— Хм, кажется, это черный кружевной бюстгальтер. Это подходящие к нему трусики. Вот то — колготки, прозрачно-черные, со швами сзади, разумеется. Я решил, что мы обойдемся сегодня без чулок и подвязок ради простоты. Туфли на комфортных каблуках с ремешками на лодыжке, девятый размер, спасибо, кстати, за быстрый ответ на мое письмо. И если я ответил на все твои чрезвычайно важные вопросы, — Рамлоу жестко сжал ладонь. — То _раздевайся_.

Стив неуверенно, не отводя взгляда от кружевных вещей на постели, начал медленно снимать с себя одежду. Словно в тумане, он не стал в этот раз аккуратно складывать вещи, и они валились в мятую кучу на полу.

— Ты когда-нибудь раньше надевал колготки? — Рамлоу пропустил шелковистую ткань через пальцы и по коже Стива, обводя вокруг шеи и спуская вниз по груди. Стив вздрогнул от легкой щекотки.

— _Никогда,_  — севшим голосом ответил он.

— Тогда дай мне тебе помочь с этим. Нельзя позволить твоим неуклюжим пальцам все испортить. Так не пойдет. _Садись_. — Он подчинился без колебаний. — Собери пальцы. Вот так. — Рамлоу натянул колготки на обе ноги, прослеживая, чтобы швы легли ровно. — Так, сейчас будет туго. — Супер-прочный спандекс скользнул по заднице Стива и накрыл вздыбившийся пах. — Ну-ка, убери его вниз, нельзя, чтобы твой стоящий хер портил всю красоту.

— Мне стоило побрить ноги, — пробормотал Стив.

Рамлоу пожал плечами и похлопал ладонями по натянутой ткани.  
— Твой зад потрясающее смотрится. Теперь это.  
Свисавшие с его пальцев трусики были похожи на паутинку.

— Разве их не под колготки полагается надевать? — Стив взял тонкие трусики, ступил в них и медленно потянул вверх. Черные кружева образовали треугольник меж его бедер, и от этого вида во рту у Рамлоу пересохло.

— У меня есть причины на это. Теперь бра. — Рамлоу скрестил руки и ждал, пока Стив возился с застежкой, но наконец у того получилось с ней справиться. Он приподнял брови и улыбнулся.

— Вот сейчас мне ужасно жаль, что у меня нет сисек. — Стив потыкал пальцем по пустой ткани и горько хмыкнул. — Бедный плоскогрудый Стив Роджерс. Ты никогда не найдешь себе мужчину. — Он мягко улыбнулся Рамлоу.

— Посмотри, что у меня есть. — Рамлоу вложил в чашечки фальшивые вставки. — Силикон куда лучше, чем вороха салфеток или свернутые носки. Они даже нагреваются от тела.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — Стив посмотрел на себя и стиснул свои новые сиськи. — Боже, это круто. У меня второй размер! — Он радостно рассмеялся, затем надел туфли. Потерял равновесие и рухнул на Брока. — Прости. Как я в них вообще буду ходить? Я чувствую себя, как новорожденный жираф! — У него дрожали ноги.

— Маленькими шагами. Твой основной вес приходится на мыски. Возьми меня за руку. Идем со мной к зеркалу. — Стив медленно проделал путь, опираясь на Брока. — Посмотри на себя. Посмотри, как очаровательно ты выглядишь. Просто чудо. Я доволен. — Он покрывал шею Стив крохотными поцелуями. — Однако, думаю, мы можем сделать еще лучше.

Раздался стук в дверь. Стив окаменел в руках Рамлоу, дернулся и попытался сбежать в ванную. Он впервые почувствовал всю силу Рамлоу, как будто его держали на месте стальные обручи. Он не мог сбежать, как бы ни пытался.  
— Стой здесь, не двигайся. Не пытайся спрятаться. Это часть моего сюрприза, радость моя. — Он погладил Стива по щеке. — Помнишь, никаких отметин, да? — Стив кивнул и скрестил руки на груди, когда Рамлоу отпустил его. Его руки порхали от лифчика к трусикам, словно он не мог решить, какой позорный аксессуар прикрыть в первую очередь.

— Ну-ка, помоги мне с этим, Брок. Для волшебства нужна уйма ингредиентов. — Викки протиснулась в комнату и опустила многочисленные сумки на комод и на пол. Оглядела Стива с профессиональным интересом, не позволяя даже тени улыбки коснуться ее губ.

Брок встал позади Стива, водя ладонью по его щеке. Затем собственническим жестом накрыл его горло.  
— Викки, это мой питомец.  
Он потерся носом о волосы Стива, и Викки с трудом удержалась от желания закатить глаза.

— Рада знакомству, наслышана, я превращу тебя в сказочную принцессу, прям как чертову Золушку. Но я не могу звать тебя _питомцем_ , как насчет Стеллы? Сойдет? — Стив кивнул, так и не поборов смущение.

— Значит, Стелла. Вечно на милости незнакомцев, правда? Я видела это на Бродвее. Иди сюда, садись на стул. — Викки подошла ближе, обдав их облаком парфюма и табака. Она погладила Стива по лицу и шутливо потянула за нос. — Он прекрасен, Брок. Детское личико, замечательно. Никакой щетины. — Она хрустнула костяшками. — Теперь отойди в сторонку, Броки. Стой вон там красиво.

Викки тихонько мурлыкала себе под нос, нанося косметику.  
— Закрой глазки, солнышко. Ага, вот так.  
Лосьоны и зелья, фальшивые ресницы и основа. Контурирование, призванное подчеркнуть скулы и сияние юности. Стив послушно следовал за ее прикосновениями, подчиняясь приказам, пока Брок стоял позади Викки с раскрасневшимися щеками и торжествующей ухмылкой на губах.

— Так, будь аккуратней с этим, тут спереди кружевная вставка, очень тонкая. — Викки умело пристроила на место блондинистый парик, закрепив на липучку. — Ох, золотце! Ты выглядишь потрясающе! — Она подняла ладони к груди и похлопала.

— Можно мне посмотреть? — с надеждой спросил Стив, похоже, совершенно забыв, что на нем надето кружевное белье, и грациозно сел на кровать.

— Еще нет. Давай наденем платье. — Брок взял пакет с одеждой и расстегнул молнию.

Густо-синий бархат мерцал, припорошенный стразами от лифа до подола, и казался усыпанным звездной пылью. Стив ахнул, когда Викки показала ему. Она помогла Стиву ступить в платье, затем застегнула молнию на спине.  
— Рукава в три четверти прикроют мохнатые подмышки. Длинная юбка свободно прикрывает все ненужные выпуклости. Высокий воротник спрячет твой кадык, к тому же он выглядит очень стильно. Девушке не обязательно вываливать грудь на показ, чтобы вызывать желание, я права, мальчики?

Мужчины переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
— Да _ладно_. Но даже вы, парни, можете оценить это платье. Один из моих соседей работает в округе портных, и мы заключили с ним отличную сделку. Никто не будет выглядеть так же очаровательно, как ты, Стелла.

Стив посмотрел вниз на свои руки.  
— Я обгрызаю ногти. Извините.

— А вот это от меня. — Брок протянул Стиву узкую бархатную коробку красного цвета. — Кожаные черные перчатки оперной длины. Я по опыту знаю размер твоих рук. Надевай. — Натянув обе перчатки, Стив пошевелил пальцами.

Викки застегнула на его запястьях пару браслетов.  
— Их носят поверх перчаток. Не волнуйся, они не натуральные, простые стекляшки. Заставляют твои запястья выглядеть тоньше. Но, честное слово, мне даже не пришлось прикладывать слишком много усилий, ты — чистый восторг, Стелла. Надеюсь, ты насладишься этим вечером от души. — Она на мгновение показалась печальной, но тут же спрятала это за бодрой улыбкой. — Не забывай, на что ты ради этого согласился, Броки.

— Какая жалость, что никто меня не увидит в таком виде. — Стив уставился в зеркало, не в силах поверить, что на него смотрит его собственное отражение. Светлые пряди парика были приподняты в пучок и украшены крохотными стразами-звездами.

Викки захихикала и ушла, нагрузившись ворохом чемоданчиков с макияжем и спортивными сумками. Брок протянул Стиву вечернюю сумочку, облизываясь в предвкушении грядущих наслаждений этого вечера.

— Так, в этот крошечный ридикюль отправляются твои ключи, бумажник и телефон. И запасная помада. Потому что я совершенно уверен, что первый слой долго на тебе не продержится. — Он хмыкнул. — Что за красавица со мной сейчас. Я наполовину готов попытаться трахнуть тебя в такси по дороге.

— Подожди, что? — выдавил Стив. — Ты же не всерьез, правда? — Его черты исказила паника, он обеими руками стиснул вечернюю сумочку.

— Смертельно серьезен. Я уже вызвал такси, _Стела_. Шевели свою сладкую задницу.

 


	5. Chapter 5

У Стива ушло несколько минут, чтобы найти равновесие при ходьбе и не ронять при этом накинутой на плечи красной пашмины. Он оперся на Брока, приняв галантно предложенную руку. Каждый раз, когда он спотыкался, Брок придерживал его, укрывая всем своим телом, чтобы люди не пялились.  
— Я выгляжу так, словно выпил слишком много пива.  
Рука Стива метнулась вверх проверить парик. Его накрашенные розовым губы молили о поцелуе, но Рамлоу держал себя в руках. Еще рано.

— Неа. Ты выглядишь так, словно выпил слишком много _космо_. — Рамлоу хмыкнул. — Мне нравится, как ты меняешь голос. Чуть выше и с придыханием. Очень нравится. — Рамлоу прижал Стива к себе ближе и вывел в фойе. _Подавись, Генри Хиггинс._

— Я не… — запротестовал Стив, но тут же свел на переносице искусно подправленные брови. — Похоже, что действительно меняю. О _боже_. Я звучу, как моя учительница в первом классе, мисс Шеннон.

— Ты был влюблен в учительницу? — Рамлоу посмотрел на Стива с хищным интересом, под всем этим блеском и гламуром скрывался его сладкий распущенный питомец. Он выводил своего питомца на прогулку, демонстрируя всем для любования и восхищения.

— Нет! Ну то есть, я делал ей открытки ко дню рождения, и на день святого Валентина, и к Рождеству, и к дню посадки деревьев… — Румянец на скулах Стива был вовсе не из-за косметики, а несколько веснушек проглядывали подобно родинкам.

— Открытка на день посадки деревьев? — переспросил Рамлоу.

— Она очень любила _деревья_. — Стив рассмеялся над своим детским увлечением. Рамлоу открыл для него дверь такси, и тот аккуратно уселся внутрь. — Куда мы едем? — Ему не нужно было вслух говорить, что он нервничал, его грудь вздымалась часто и глубоко. Однако в его глазах светились озорство и храбрость, и Броку пришлось сглотнуть и напомнить себе, что он _профессионал_.

— Это не важно, радость моя. — Он взял руку Стива и принялся выводить круги по спрятанной под перчаткой ладони. — Доверься дядюшке Броку, душенька. — Он наклонился и вдохнул сладкий пряный аромат, которым Викки украсила Стива. — Такая красивая девочка, ужасно не хочу тебя портить… Но раз должен, значит сделаю.

— Предполагалось, что я пойду на вечеринку со своим парнем сегодня вечером, пришлось выдумывать предлог не идти… — Стив сглотнул, его голос окрашивало чувство вины.

— Из-за меня? — Брок коснулся губами мягкой впадины под ухом Стива, обжигая кожу горячим рваным выдохом.

— Нет… ну, да. Я просто не люблю огромные мероприятия, где ты знаешь всего пару человек, но если сделаешь какую-нибудь фигню, то об этом будет знать всё управление. — Стив стиснул свою сумочку и тяжело вздохнул. Броку не нравилось, что он перестал быть центром его внимания.

— Что бы они сказали об _этом?_ — Брок скользнул второй рукой по ноге Стива, от чего у того перехватило дыхание, а взгляд метнулся на спину водителя.

— Эй, дружище, ты сильно огорчишься, если я прикажу моей сладкой девочке снять трусики и отдать их мне, прямо сейчас? — небрежно спросил Брок у водителя. Стив сглотнул, когда рука Рамлоу скользнула ему под юбку и побарабанила пальцами по напряженному члену.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы держали свои извращения подальше от моей машины, спасибо. Мы приехали. — Брок громогласно рассмеялся и щедро заплатил, затем с наработанной элегантностью помог Стиву выйти из машины. Стив огляделся с растерянностью и легким разочарованием, пока не узнал место.

— Но!.. Но!.. — забормотал он, глядя на ступени входа. — Это же бал Щ.И.Т.а! Я должен был… с ним!

— Правда? Хм. Мир тесен. — Рамлоу даже не попытался притвориться невинным. — Идем, Стелла? — Он предложил Стиву руку, сверкнув белыми зубами в улыбке.

— Я знаком с этими людьми! Они узнают! — прошипел Стив сквозь зубы.

— Сомневаюсь, что тебя сейчас родная мать узнала бы, но если ты хочешь воспользоваться стоп-словом… ты _можешь_. Я посажу тебя обратно в такси, и ты поедешь домой. В милый безопасный дом, где не происходит ничего интересного или рискованного. Ты будешь лежать в темноте, трогать себя и думать обо всех изумительных сюрпризах, которые я для тебя подготовил, но ты оказался слишком трусливым для них.

Брок пожал плечами и стряхнул со смокинга воображаемую пылинку.  
— Разумеется, я буду скучать по такому клиенту, как ты, я еще не успел привязать тебя к кровати и как следует поиграться. Никогда не использовал электрические игрушки: грязные штуки, не оставляющие следов. Клетку для члена. Но раз ты хочешь отступить и сбежать, это твое дело.  
Томление на лице Стива при перечислении развратных сценариев заставило член Рамлоу дрогнуть.

— Я _никогда_ не сбегаю! — Стив абсолютно не по-женски выпятил челюсть и сжал руки в кулаки. — Идем. — Он взял Рамлоу под руку и пошел по ступеням ко входу.

Рамлоу похлопал его по ладони.  
— Умничка. Развлечемся немного.  
Порой это было слишком _просто_.

*

Рамлоу осмотрел помещение. Группки бюрократов толпились напротив столов с закусками, а к барной стойке тянулась очередь длиной в километр. Никем не замечаемая музыкальная группа наигрывала спокойную мелодию, но танцпол был почти пуст. Рамлоу окинул взглядом раскрасневшегося Стива, разглядывавшего мыски своих туфель. Ну, Брок пришел в этот чертов цирк с конями не для того, чтобы напомнить о себе всем этим людям. Он повел Стива на танцпол.  
— Ты умеешь танцевать, Стелла?

— Не очень хорошо, и уж точно не на каблуках! — Он выглядел до невозможности невинным, чистым. Брок хотел испортить его во всех возможных направлениях. Если бы только Стив принадлежал _ему_.

— А я хочу потанцевать. Просто следуй за мной, я тебя поддержу, Стелла. Я всегда тебя поддержу. — Несколько неуверенных шагов выглядели очаровательно, затем они попали в ритм, покачиваясь под музыку. — Видишь, это не так сложно. — Рамлоу прижал Стива к себе и решился на вращение, изящно кружа своего партнера.

— Кстати говоря, — кокетливо прошептал Стив. — У тебя стоит.

— В это виновата совершенно чудесная девушка. Здесь нет ни одного мужчины, который не захотел бы трахнуть твою тугую сладкую киску, Стелла. Черт побери, я бы мог им помочь. Швырнуть тебя на край сцены, задрать юбку и прорезать дырку прямо в твоих колготках. Потом я бы вылизал тебя, пока твоя дырка не стала такой влажной и мягкой, что ты бы умолял меня позволить кому угодно трахнуть тебя.

Рамлоу говорил низким, полным страсти голосом, заставляя Стива закусить губу и посмотреть на него сквозь густые накрашенные ресницы.  
— Однако, я не уверен, что готов делиться. Ты слишком особенный, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то обидел тебя снова, только _я могу причинять тебе боль._ — Рамлоу наклонился ближе, позволив Стиву решить, хочет он поцелуй или нет. — _Я понимаю тебя._

Стив разомкнул губы и медленно, так, что у Рамлоу сердце заколотилось в горле, наградил его обещающим поцелуем. Не имело значения, что их окружали люди, ему казалось, что они находятся в полном одиночестве. Рамлоу крутанул Стива в глубокий наклон, затем они выпрямились и наконец отстранились друг от друга. Стив моргнул как в тумане, и вокруг них раздались аплодисменты. Одна из женщин спросила мужа, почему он с ней так не танцует.

Низкий присвист испортил очарование момента, и свистун позвал:  
— Брок? Брок Рамлоу?  
Это был Роллинз. Старше, седее и чуть-чуть толще, но всё тот же его бывший заместитель.

Рамлоу поднял руку и резко жестом велел старому другу подождать. Роллинз подчинился приказу как выдрессированный пес. Ничего удивительного.

Брок тихо заговорил в ухо тяжело дышавшего Стива:  
— Иди в дамскую комнату. В твоей сумочке тебя ждет сюрприз. Используй его и возвращайся ко мне. Попроси других дам помочь тебе застегнуть браслеты, если понадобится. Иди!  
Он легко хлопнул Стива по заднице и подтолкнул в сторону уборных. Он смотрел, как Стив заглянул в сумочку и кинул на него встревоженный взгляд. Рамлоу в ответ приподнял брови и наклонил голову. Стив зашагал в туалет куда быстрее, стуча каблуками по паркету.

Рамлоу улыбнулся Роллинзу, и тот сразу же подошел к нему.  
— _Хорошо_ выглядишь, Брок. Чертовски хорошо! Боже, я чувствую себя старым пердуном рядом с тобой.

— Ты выглядишь хреново, Роллинз. Командование на тебе плохо сказалось? Или это тебя женитьба так доканала?

Роллинз похлопал Рамлоу по плечу, борясь с желание задушить коротышку в медвежьем объятии.  
— Поговори мне об этом. Десять лет проклятого семейного счастья. Восемь последних лет трахаю деваху из бухгалтерии. Пью слабительное, как другие лакают пиво. Без тебя стало хуево. Но здесь тебя увидеть я не ожидал.

— Ну, я продолжаю получать приглашения, и в этот раз у меня был хороший повод появиться. — Его голос окрасила капля горечи, старой и выдержанной.

— Демонстрация твоей конфетки? Боже, Брок, сколько ей? _Девятнадцать?_ Ты раза в два ее старше, счастливчик. А я-то думал, что ты по парням… Неважно. Больная тема, да?

— Может быть, у нее тяга к папочкам. — Рамлоу поправил манжеты и оглядел толпу, выглядывая кое-кого. — Никогда не думал о найме бывших спецназовцев в качестве консультанта для этих ходячих бурдюков? Или старые педики все еще не приветствуются в ваших священных залах?

— Да ладно, Брок. Ты же знаешь, что они тебя не из-за этого выперли. Это был просто повод. Ты забыл Лаос? Я до сих пор иногда не могу заснуть без водки со снотворным, когда вспоминаю ту операцию. — Роллинз осушил свой бокал и передернулся.

— Ссыкуны. Все они. Я делал то, что мне приказали. — Брок уставился в толпу. Он никогда не терял сон из-за того, что ему было приказано сделать. С чего бы ему? Так делали все солдаты, а он был охрененно хорошим солдатом. По крайней мере, при нем осталось его достоинство. И волосы. Господи, Роллинз выглядел как бильярдный шар с бахромой.

— Да, но обязательно было _смеяться_ при этом, а? Не было никакой необходимости _рисовать пальцами_ кровью или наносить _креативные_ увечья. Мать твою, Брок, они хотели привлечь тебя по обвинению в военных преступлениях. Ты должен быть благодарен, что тебя всего-навсего обозвали педиком и выставили с полной выплатой. Я до сих пор хочу знать, чем ты их припугнул, чтобы выбить настолько отличную сделку. Хотя, если подумать, _не хочу_. Правда?

— Неа. Черт, было так здорово поболтать с тобой о прежних деньках, Роллинз. Ты выглядишь, как оживший сон. — Рамлоу насмешливо фыркнул. — Но к нам идет моя спутница, а она у дядюшки Брока такое золото, что я не хочу оставлять ее без внимания. Только посмотри на нее, Роллинз. Посмотри по-настоящему на мое творение. Разве Стелла не прекрасна? Я сам ее одевал.

Роллинз вздохнул.  
— Я надеюсь, ты хорошо ведешь себя с ней, Брок. Насколько ты вообще умеешь быть хорошим.

— Ты знаешь, что я лучший, Роллинз. Лучший во всем, что я делаю. И она, черт побери, будет умолять о бóльшем, каким бы плохим я не был. — Рамлоу стукнул Роллинза по плечу с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить синяк. — Было круто пересечься, рад тебя видеть, старик. Надо как-нибудь встретиться в зале, попрыгать несколько раундов. — Рамлоу смотрел мимо Роллинза, обнаружив наконец свою вторую цель.

Роллинз крякнул и растер плечо.  
— Я тебя на пять лет моложе, самодовольный засранец.

Рамлоу не отреагировал на колкость, сфокусировавшись полностью на видении в синем бархате, приближавшемся к ним очень, очень осторожными шагами. Какой послушный питомец. Брок притянул Стива в объятия и тут же стиснул его задницу обеими руками, нащупывая основание крупной пробки между ягодицами. Стив ахнул, и Рамлоу проглотил этот звук в откровеннейшем поцелуе, какой он мог всем продемонстрировать.

 _Да, именно так, лицемерные ублюдки, притворяющиеся поборниками нравов, когда все вы — продажные твари. Вы меня выгнали, но я не дам вам позабыть обо мне. Помните, что я делал, помните, что я делал по вашим приказам. Некоторые из вас не смогут заснуть сегодня ночью. Потому что вы думали, что выбили почву у меня из под ног, что мне не хватит смелости выступить против вас. Сладких снов, подонки._ Он широко улыбнулся, и Стив отразил его выражение, затянутый в срежиссированную Броком фантазию.

— Стив? — раздался неуверенный, дрожащий голос.

Стив замер в руках Рамлоу и начал трястись. Это было так сладко, так вкусно: страх и страдания.

— Стив? Это… _ты?_ — Молодой мужчина с длинными темными волосами, с искусственной рукой и самым потрясённым выражением, когда-либо присутствовавшем на человеческом лице, дотянулся коснуться плеча Стива.

 

Рамлоу ждал. Стив надавил на его грудь, отстраняясь, выпутываясь из его рук, и посмотрел на своего бойфренда, героя войны, Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

— Привет, Баки. — Стив с усилием сглотнул и продолжил своим нормальным голосом: — Думаю, нам надо поговорить. Брок, было весело. — Решимость в голосе Стива разрушила все надежды Рамлоу на счастливый конец. Не важно, сколько удовольствия, сколько наслаждения он мог предложить Стиву, Рамлоу никогда не станет для него чем-то большим, чем хастлер. Увлечение. Замена.

Все считали, что Рамлоу можно заменить.

— Никаких проблем, Стелла… То есть, Стив. Только оставь мне хороший отзыв. Это будет _чудненько_. — Рамлоу насмешливо отсалютовал Баки. — Приятно познакомиться, сэр. — Он зашагал к выходу, но затем развернулся и выбрал неприметное место, чтобы посмотреть за грядущей ссорой с близкого расстояния.

Стив медленно говорил, а Баки не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Скулы Стива окрашивал румянец, он начал оживленно жестикулировать. Баки продолжал молчать. Стив вскинул руки, и Рамлоу мог прочитать по его губам:  
— Пожалуйста. Скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
Рамлоу с трудом удержался от желания поправить стоящий член. Стив был таким красивым, когда мучился, как страдающий ангел. Оно того стоило, увидеть это. Рамлоу не был бессердечным, он знал, что ему нравится, и никто еще не страдал так изысканно, как Стив Роджерс.

А потом его ублюдочный бойфренд испортил весь грандиозный замысел Рамлоу, опустившись на одно колено и… _Нет_. Ну нет же. Да ёб твою мать!

Зал взорвался пьяными аплодисментами, приветствуя неожиданное предложение. Стив поднял Баки с коленей и поцеловал так страстно, что сердце Брока едва не взорвалось от обжигающей злобной ревности. Он был таким глупым и гордым. Стив не был его питомцем, не был его игрушкой.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. От Викки пришло сообщение: _«Он здесь!»._ Следом был адрес. Рамлоу мрачно улыбнулся. Хотя бы не весь вечер пойдет псу под хвост. Ему предстоит выполнить свою часть сделки с Викки.

И прямо сейчас он _с удовольствием_ кого-нибудь убьёт.

*

Через три недели после того, как Брок наконец забрал свой смокинг из прачечной — с него оказалось чертовски сложно отчистить всю кровь — он получил электронное письмо.

Он встал, налил себе пива и сел обратно. Перечитал сообщение. И еще раз.

 

_Ты оказываешь услуги парам?_

_Скучаю по тебе. Стив._


	6. Chapter 6

— Итак. — Брок побарабанил пальцами по теплому боку кофейной чашки, сидя в закусочной. Он изучал находившегося перед ним мужчину. Темные волосы, слишком длинные на вкус Брока, правда, такие с легкостью можно намотать на кулак. Выразительные голубые глаза, в которых плескались подозрение пополам с уязвленным самолюбием. Нервное возбуждение исходило от него ощутимыми волнами.

— Итак. — Джеймс «Баки» Барнс не сделал ни глотка своего кофе, только пялился на Рамлоу, словно пытаясь понять, почему его бойфренд настоял на этой встрече. Рамлоу был одет в мягкие синие джинсы и серый жилет поверх светло-голубой рубашки, что помогало ему выглядеть повседневно и открыто, он специально подобрал такой образ, чтобы дерганый парень чувствовал себя рядом с ним спокойней.

— Эта встреча была идеей Стива? — Сладостный Стив, Рамлоу до сих пор думал о нем, обслуживая других своих клиентов. Ничто иное не заставляло его член стоять крепче, чем этот блондинистый концентрат страданий. Ну разве что его мольбы о большем. Это бы сработало.

— Точно уж не моей, — фыркнул Барнс.

— И почему тогда бойфренд…

Барнс резко его перебил:  
— Жених.

— Поздравляю? — Рамлоу всё еще было горько от того спонтанного предложения. — Почему тогда _ты_ здесь, _Герой Войны?_ — Барнс вздрогнул от слов Рамлоу. _Любопытно_.

Барнс опустил взгляд в свой кофе.  
— Мы со Стивом… об очень многом говорили той ночью. Например, о его покупках тебя. Я беспокоился, что он втянулся в азартные игры или вроде того, он столько денег тратил. Но он платил тебе. Наверное, это тоже в каком-то смысле можно считать зависимостью. Он думает, что я могу научиться чему-то у тебя.

— Например?

— Например… этим играм с болью, которые он так сильно любит. Я просто не могу с ним такое делать. Не с ним. Я присматривал за ним с самого нашего детства. Однако знать, что кто-то причиняет боль моему Стиву? — _Твоему Стиву. Чушь собачья,_ подумал Рамлоу. _Он принадлежит тебе не больше, чем мне, просто ты безопаснее и приемлемей меня. Никто не остается на всю жизнь со своими детскими товарищами._

— Заставляет нутро поджиматься, а палец дергаться на воображаемом курке? Некоторые люди достойны защиты. Вот что мы делаем в качестве солдат: защищаем страны, наполненные такими людьми. — Рамлоу сделал глоток кофе и продолжил: — По крайней мере, я подписывался именно на это.

— Ты тоже служил? — На мгновение черты Барнса смягчились, и Брок воспользовался благоприятной возможностью.

— Ага. Бывший командир боевой группы Брок Рамлоу к вашим услугам, Герой Войны.

— Не зови меня так. — Барнс смотрел в стол, смущенный и покрасневший.

— Почему нет? У тебя есть медали и шедевральный протез. Моим приятелям пришлось довольствоваться крюками. Однако так случается, когда твои приключения транслируются в прямом эфире на весь мир. Броситься своим телом на грёбаную бомбу, чтобы спасти того репортёра в чертовой песочнице? Это был инстинкт или искреннее желание нарваться так сильно, чтобы тебя отправили домой? _Безумие_. Вот что это было.

— Я не помню. Я выпал из жизни на несколько месяцев, я не могу, не могу вспомнить ничего до того происшествия. Всё, что я знаю, это что меня таскают по собраниям и вечеринкам, и я должен широко улыбаться и притворяться, что не чувствую своих пропавших пальцев, когда снимаю эту руку. — Он отпил холодного кофе и поморщился.

— Ты теперь символ Щ.И.Т.а. Хреново быть тобой. — Рамлоу улыбнулся, поддразнивание было очень осторожным.

— Могло быть хуже. Я мог стать престарелым хастлером-педиком, — огрызнулся Барнс. Все-таки немного огня под этим едва тлеющим пеплом еще сохранилось.

Рамлоу рассмеялся.  
— Ну-ну. Давай жить дружно, мелкий. Мне не обязательно соглашаться на вас двоих, ты же знаешь. — О, но он хотел этого, хотел больше всего на свете показать этому печальному щеночку, каково это — оказаться под пытками у волка. У него были красивые губы, а его прозрачные глаза будут выглядеть просто волшебно, заполненные слезами. Интересно, как ощущается дрочка протезом?

— Либо мы оба одновременно, либо никакой сделки. Я не оставлю его наедине с тобой снова.

— Слушай, я профи. Я ничего не делаю без полного согласия и пятидесятипроцентной предоплаты. Можешь ознакомиться с отзывами на меня, если хочешь. — Рамлоу с трудом подавил желание усмехнуться, подманивая рыбу на вкусную наживку.

— Уже. Мистер _Отморозок_. — _То есть отзывы ты прочитал. А на фото тоже посмотрел? У тебя встал при мысли о мужчине, который одел твоего любовника как женщину и вывел в таком виде в свет? Ты нашел пробку в заднице Стива, когда вы вернулись домой, чтобы вместе заняться лучшим за всю вашу жизнь сексом? Стив произносит мое имя в матрас, когда кончает под тобой?_

— Моей репутации в выполнении желаний клиентов нет равных. Я был лучшим солдатом в чертовом Страйке, парень, а теперь я лучший профессиональный работник секс-индустрии в этом городе. Мистер Барнс, я испытываю необыкновенную привязанность к Стиву, и он заслуживает быть счастливым. Поэтому я позволю тебе посмотреть на мою работу, дам несколько советов и уберусь на хер из ваших жизней. Как тебе такой вариант? — Рамлоу протянул руку и обрадовался, когда Барнс протянул навстречу протез. Они скрепили сделку рукопожатием.

— Звучит честно. — Язык Барнса скользнул наружу и смочил его губы. — Назначим дату?

— Пусть Стив это сделает. Он чертовски хорош в этом. Моя ставка удваивается, даже если ты будешь просто смотреть. И лучше тоже выбери стоп-слово. Понял? — Рамлоу улыбнулся про себя и решил, что соблазнит мистера Барнса стать его вторым питомцем. Это будет не просто. Но совершенно точно _весело_. Рамлоу достал оплату и щедрые чаевые для официантки, встал и наклонился прямо к уху Барнса. — Ах да. Скажи Стиву надеть те трусики. — Подмигнул и пошел прочь, уверенный, что Барнс следит за каждым его шагом.


	7. Chapter 7

— Для человека, которому предстоит встреча с самым любимым клиентом, ты выглядишь очень нервничающим. — Викки сделала глоток своего напитка. — Не думаю, что видела тебя настолько сбитым с толку. Нужна виагра? — невозмутимо предложила она.

— Нет. Ничего настолько идиотского. Мой любимый клиент приведет с собой наблюдателя. Своего бойфренда. — И этот мелкий говнюк был полон решимости всё испортить. Но было кое-что в Баки Барнсе, учуянное Броком, некая глубоко запрятанная и отрицаемая потребность. У всех были скрытые страсти. Броку только нужно было отыскать ее.

— А, тот парень с роботизированной рукой, вломившийся в твои планы и укравший твою конфетку на танцах? Знаешь, я до сих пор горжусь своей Стеллой, она была очень миленькой и послушной. Если бы я не знала, что ты профессионал, решила бы, что ты влюбился в этого тощего мальчишку.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Ну, я _непревзойденный_ профессионал и это все полная и абсолютная брехня, и мне по-прежнему платят, так? Я просто столько работы вложил в своего питомца, что меня бесит видеть, как его портит ревнивый игрушечный солдатик.  
Яд в голосе Рамлоу выдавал его настоящие чувства. Викки беззвучно фыркнула себе под нос, и Рамлоу закатил глаза.

— У меня есть план. Однажды, они оба будут есть у меня с рук. Вот увидишь, Викс.

— Несомненно, Броки, но тебе придется попотеть. Потому что ты соревнуешься с национальным героем, у которого еще и фантастическая задница... — Голос Викки затих, пока она рассматривала клиентов Брока. — О да. Почему все красавчики — геи?

— Мы прикладываем больше усилий. Пожелай мне удачи, пусть я в ней и не нуждаюсь. — Он сказал это, чтобы убедить себя, а не ее. Облизал губы, сделал глубокий вдох и зашагал к ним с таким видом, будто ему принадлежал весь отель. Стив приветствовал его ослепляющей улыбкой, Баки — хмурой миной.

— Брок! Я соскучился по тебе! Ты знаком с Баки. — Стив выглядел так, словно пытался подружить двух самых дорогих своих людей, открытый и доброжелательный, как всегда. Что ж, этому, черт побери, было не суждено случиться; они не будут смотреть вместе футбол в спорт-барах, или играть в мини-гольф. Так делают друзья, а Броку не нужны были друзья.

— Всегда тебе рад, давайте пройдем в номер? — Брок с тоской смотрел на Стива, игнорируя следовавшего за ними подобно молчаливой тени Барнса.

Перед комнатой Брок хлопнул в ладони и улыбнулся.  
— Так, поскольку к нам присоединился новенький, давайте пройдемся по списку стоп-слов. Когда вы произносите стоп-слово, всё останавливается. Всё прекращается до того момента, пока все присутствующие не согласятся, что мы можем продолжать или должны закончить сцену. Как только вы входите в комнату, вы принадлежите _мне_. Вы меня слушаетесь, вы мне подчиняетесь. Если вы меня не слушаетесь, я делаю вам _больно_. Если слушаетесь — я делаю вам больно, но самым _лучшим_ образом. И раз уж мне предстоит сдерживаться, чтобы не покоробить тонкую душевную организацию мистера Барнса, я предвкушаю ждущий меня творческий процесс. Мое стоп-слово _фисташка_.

— Бруклин. Как всегда. — Стив шутливо толкнул Баки, когда тот угрюмо промолчал. — Ну же, Баки!

— Турникет, — выдавил Барнс. Его руки были глубоко засунуты в карманы. Серая футболка туго обтягивала грудь, обрисовывая ремни, удерживавшие высокотехнологичный протез на месте. Стив был одет в то, что Брок велел ему надеть: свободные брюки-карго и рубашку, которую было не жалко, и кое-что еще под мешковатой тканью. Рамлоу, разумеется, был одет в один из своих лучших костюмов, с начищенными ботинками и запонками, сверкавшими под коридорными лампами. Старомодная булавка с логотипом Страйка красовалась ровно по центру галстука.

— Итак, господа, последний шанс убраться с половиной ваших денег. Но я сомневаюсь, что вы проделали бы весь этот путь, если бы вам не было интересно... да? — Оба проследовали за ним внутрь, и Брок запер дверь. Стив вздохнул, словно ждал этого момента столетиями.

— Ты. Сядь вон туда. — Брок указал на кресло напротив кровати. — Держи свой рот на замке и смотри, может, научишься чему-нибудь хорошему.

Барнс плюхнулся на сиденье.  
— Это тот момент, когда ты раздеваешься и танцуешь, или типа того? Я не захватил наличку.  
Его глаза мерцали в темноте. О да, внутри него определенно что-то таилось.

Брок повернулся к Стиву, медленно обходя его по кругу.  
— О, я не снимаю свою одежду. — Так было легче удерживать границы. Он был одет, они — нет. Он командовал, они — нет. — Спроси Стиви, сколько раз он видел меня раздетым. — Он мог бы однажды показать Стиву, что пряталось под его темно-серым костюмом, но на это должно было уйти куда больше встреч, прежде чем он решился бы открыться. Во-первых, в этом не было ничего _красивого_ , а он был достаточно тщеславен, чтобы заботиться о подобных вещах.

— Ни разу. Я никогда не видел тебя голым. — Стив следил за каждым его шагом, раскрасневшись от предвкушения. — Но я хочу. Очень хочу.

— Просьба отклонена. Однако, ничто не сделает меня счастливее, чем увидеть, как раздеваешься ты, питомец. Но в этот раз, думаю, я сделаю это сам. — Брок достал нож и отжал предохранитель, острое лезвие мягко выскользнуло на свободу. Баки дернулся вперед со своего кресла, но Стив мотнул головой, и тот неохотно уселся обратно.

— Ты был хорошим мальчиком, мой милый? — Стив молча кивнул, и Брок поддел кончиком ножа пуговицу посреди его груди. Уверенное движение запястьем — и пуговица упала на ковер. За ней последовала вторая, а затем и третья. — Ты надел то, что я велел, малыш? — Рубашка распахнулась, открыв невероятно бледную кожу Стива, засиявшую под теплым светом ламп. У Рамлоу пересохло во рту при виде этого совершенства, и он вывел кончиком ножа бледную букву Р, не надрезая, едва надавливая на кожу. Метки, его метки. Ох, оно того стоило, всё ради этого момента.

Он неохотно сложил нож и убрал в карман брюк. Одной рукой Брок расстегнул пуговицу на свободных штанах Стива и позволил им упасть на пол. На Стиве поверх прозрачных черных колготок были надеты кружевные трусики, именно так, как Рамлоу приказал ему в письме.  
— Умничка. Боже, ты потрясающе выглядишь в черных кружевах. Расскажи мне, ты надевал колготки в тайне ото всех? — Рамлоу водил ладонями вверх-вниз по гладкой, скользкой материи, затем сжал в горстях ягодицы Стива. Он сжимал и мял его плоть, вдыхая запах шампуня.

— Да. Мне нравится, как они ощущаются на коже, как будто мне не хватало этого всю жизнь, — ответил Стив в шею Броку, его член твердел, натягивая нейлон. Барнс кашлянул, словно заскучав, и Стив вздрогнул.

Брок нахмурился. Он повернулся и поставил Стива перед женихом.  
— Посмотри, какой он очаровательный. Нежный и сильный одновременно. На четвереньки, питомец. На колени и локти. — Брок запустил ладонь в волосы Стива и сжал их в кулаке, ведя того к Барнсу, сидевшему с хмурым, незаинтересованным видом. _Ты переигрываешь,_ подумал Брок, _как надувшийся ребенок, устроивший показательную истерику._

— Ударь его, — приказал Брок.

— Что? Не... — Отказ почти сорвался с его губ, но затем Барнс наклонился, погладил Стива по щеке живой рукой и очень ласково его хлопнул. Брока едва не вырвало от передоза слащавости.

— Нет. Вот так. — Жестокий шлепок заставил Стива подпрыгнуть, и Брок вздохнул, не разрывая взглядов с Барнсом. Стив всхлипнул и прижался к боку Брока. — Этого он _хочет_. Этого _жаждет_. Ты не поступаешь жестоко, давая ему это, жестокость — _отказывать_ ему в удовольствии.

Барнс не смотрел на Стива, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Рамлоу, наклонившемуся к нему.  
— Ты не хочешь быть жестоким со своим питомцем, так? Ты не хочешь, чтобы он снова искал людей вроде меня? Тебе придется научиться заботиться о своем питомце, _Герой Войны_.  
Барнс облизал губы, но продолжал молчать.

Брок подтолкнул Стива к кровати и подошел к своей сумке, к своим инструментам. Опытным движением протянул под матрасом веревку, оставив концы под простынями, затем сдернул с кровати одеяло.  
— На постель на живот.  
У него был резкий тон, и Стив повиновался без единого вопроса. Обычно у Брока крепко вставал от одной мысли об упругой заднице Стива, обтянутой колготками, выставленной на обозрение, однако сейчас что-то мешалось. Проклятье, это был Барнс.

Брок обвил черную веревку несколько раз вокруг тонких запястий Стива, создавая наручники, и даже в своем раздосадованном состоянии отслеживая, как бы не пережать кровоток. Он был _профессионалом_ , черт возьми. Профессионалы не выходят из себя из-за непокорных сопляков, которые даже не принимают участия... полусформировавшаяся мысль застряла у него в голове, заставив прищуриться и сосредоточиться.

Стив был быстро привязан, еще несколько узлов, и его ноги оказались зафиксированы бесцеремонно раздвинутыми. Брок снова достал нож.  
— Замри, не хочу тебя порезать. — Он тихо рассмеялся. — Ну, _может быть_ , на самом деле я хочу тебя порезать. Небольшой прокол у тебя на копчике в напоминание о сегодняшней ночи? Шрам, который навсегда пометит тебя в качестве моей добычи? Будь очень, очень неподвижным. — Он провел ладонью по расщелине между ягодицами Стива и уверенно взрезал швы на кружевных трусиках. Подняв их, Брок убрал их к себе в карман. Колготки, подобно кожице персика, разделились под лезвием ножа, открывая анус и беззащитную промежность. Чисто, внутри и снаружи, недавно выбрито. Брок был дотошен в своих указаниях.

— Умничка, — заворковал Брок, и повел плоским языком по Стиву, всхлипнувшему и заизвивавшемуся под ним. — Тебе нравится это, да, мой маленький извращенец? Скажи, что ты мечтал о том, что я шептал тебе на ухо на танцполе. — Рамлоу потерся щетиной о нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер Стива, сдвигая и возвращая на место колготки.

— Мечтал. Я дрочил на это тысячу раз, — выдохнул Стив.

— Посмотри только на эту крошечную тугую дырочку, розовую и припухшую, молящую о поцелуе. Невероятно, как отчаянно ты этого хочешь. Хочешь, чтобы я открыл дверь и дал всем тебя увидеть? Скажи _мне_... — Он протолкнул внутрь толстый палец и принялся двигать им, загибая и жестко нажимая, двигая вглубь и обратно.

— Пожалуйста, нет... О боже, это слишком! Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Никогда не останавливайся! — Брок ухмыльнулся в ответ на мольбы Стива и укусил его за бедро. Как же изумительно он извивался!

— Теперь не издавай ни звука, пока я не разрешу. — Он поскреб ногтями вниз по ноге Стива, разрывая колготки.

— Так когда начнется порка? — Брок почти забыл, что они были не одни. Почти. — Я имею в виду, уже довольно поздно.

— Прошу прощения? — Брок сел и устроил подбородок на руки. Его лицо было спокойным и мирным, не выдавая раздиравших изнутри раздражения и разочарования. Он даже благожелательно улыбнулся.

Барнс пожал плечами.  
— Всё, что я увидел, это как ты связываешь Стива и зарываешься лицом в его задницу. Это не стоит заплаченных денег. Это в меню каждой пятничной ночи. — Он рассмеялся.

— То есть, я не соответствую твоему представлению о том, как должен вести себя профессионал? — Брок медленно моргнул, изучая добычу перед собой.

— Нет. Я могу _это_ делать. — Барнс грубо ткнул в кровать. — Кто угодно может делать.

Брок встал и приглашающе махнул рукой.  
— Ладно. Покажи мне. Иди сюда и взгляни по-настоящему. — Барнс встал и сделал несколько шагов, переполненный дерзостью. Он подошел к краю кровати и провел рукой по ноге Стива, затянутой в черный нейлон.

— Ну же, Стив, в этом парне нет ничего особенного...  
Из Барнса выбило дух, когда Брок ударил его под ноги, роняя на пол, и опытным движением туго связал его запястья стяжкой, вынутой из кармана. Затем уселся сверху всем весом, фиксируя ноги. Повернулся и надавил коленом на поясницу, запустив кулак в растрепанные темные волосы. Они были похожи на шелк, скользнувший по пальцам. Брок воспользовался моментом, глубоко вдохнув ароматный запах шампуня.

— Знаешь, почему я тут командую, а ты жрешь отельный ковер, щенок?

— Скотина! Отпусти меня!

— Нет. Это не мое имя. — Брок ткнул Барнса лицом в жесткий ворс шерстяного ковра. — Посмотри на эту изумительную картину, Стиви. Знаешь, почему твой парень не мог удовлетворить твою чесотку? Почему он вечно бросался тебя спасать? Конечно, он любит тебя. Я в это верю. Но есть еще одна причина. — Он задрал Барнсу голову, наклонился и зажал между крепкими белыми зубами мочку его уха. Щенок тут же сладко ахнул. — Он больше тебя жаждет боли, Стиви, детка. Он не пытался спасти тебя, он пытался удовлетворить собственную чесотку. Вот почему ему не нравились твои синяки, он был слишком _труслив_ , чтобы отправиться на поиски своих.

Барнс отчаянно задрыгался и сморщился, когда Рамлоу сильнее надавил коленом ему на почку.  
— О, не стесняйся, дёргайся дальше, так путы станут только туже.

— Ты... чертов ублюдок. — Его голос дрожал, подтверждая догадку Брока.

— Именно. Так-так, нельзя же оставлять тебя так замечательно связанным и одетым. Тебе лучше замереть. — Барнс зажмурился, услышав щелчок ножа возле своего уха. Рамлоу ошибался, решив, что это будет сложно, но оказался абсолютно прав в том, что это будет  _весело_. Он ухмыльнулся. Стив не проронил ни звука, и _ни один_  до сих пор не воспользовался стоп-словом. — И мне нравится, когда меня зовут _Папочка_.


	8. Chapter 8

Барнсу не удалось сдержать дрожь, когда Брок повел ножом вдоль его позвоночника. Располосованная футболка свисала с тела рваными лентами. Несколько неглубоких порезов на боках и вдоль ребер сочились кровью и наверняка горели.

— Я _велел_ тебе замереть. Но нет. Тебе надо было трястись как дикому зверю. — Брок размазывал кровь пальцами по блестящей от пота коже Барнса. — Ты хуже, чем зверь. Пёс знает, когда надо подчиниться. Ты настолько глуп или упрям, мой славный щеночек?

— Иди нахуй! — Волосы Барнса свисали на глаза, прилипнув к мокрому от пота лбу. Он отчаянно бился в путах, впечатлив Брока своей выносливостью. В нем еще жил дух борьбы. Брок провел кровавую полосу вниз по носу своей жертвы и дальше, по надутым губам.

— Хммм. Это _идея_. Вздернуть тебя на колени, задрать твою задницу в воздух да драть, пока ты не начнешь вопить? — Брок презрительно фыркнул, толкнув Барнса ботинком, выставляя на показ предательски твердый член. Связанный парень зажмурился от стыда, не увидев довольной ухмылки Брока. _Всё лучше и лучше_. Брок кинул взгляд на Стива, по-прежнему привязанного к кровати.

Голубые глаза того были широко распахнуты, он тяжело дышал и толкался бедрами в матрас, чтобы тереться зажатым в колготках членом, наблюдая за происходящим перед ним.

— Нет, думаю, я просто оставлю тебя здесь на полу. — Брок сел на край кровати. — Плохие животные не допускаются на мебель. Постарайся не запачкать ковер, щенок. Уважай труд уборщиц. — Брок встал и навис над Стивом, потом снял пиджак, наклонился и поцеловал ложбинку за ухом Стива. — Я трачу на тебя время, когда я мог бы наслаждаться твоим восхитительным Стиви. Он был таким послушным, что заслуживает награду. — Стив подался к прикосновению Брока, кусая за губу.

— Ты не сказал ни слова за всё это время. — Брок перерезал веревку, освобождая Стива. — Сними мои ботинки. — Стив подчинился без единого вопроса, кинув, однако, взгляд на Баки. Его губы изогнулись в загадочной улыбке, вдохновив Брока.

— Расстегни. Покажи, как ты умеешь пользоваться своими розовыми губками. Убедись, что ему всё видно. И _слышно_. — Стив лизал и сосал с полной самоотдачей, чего Брок не испытывал годами. Он бы был идиотом, если бы решил, что это представление было только для него. Брок оттолкнул руку Стива, когда тот попытался обхватить ствол. — _Нет_. Без рук. — Он был слишком близко к концу, чтобы выдержать это. Стив посмотрел на него сквозь густые ресницы, и сердце Брока забилось в глотке. Он схватил волосы Стива в горсть и стянул его с себя с влажным хлюпом и потекшими по подбородку каплями слюны.

— Хорошо, замечательно, мой милый. Теперь достань презерватив и смазку из моего кармана. — Стив вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Барнс издал сдавленный протестующий звук, больше похожий на стон, чем на настоящие слова. Стив замер и с озабоченным выражением лица потянулся к нему, почти дотронувшись. Брок опустил ладонь на плечо Стива и сжал, потом покачал головой, когда Стив обернулся к нему.

— Но… — прошептал Стив, и это было первое слово с тех пор, как ему было приказано молчать.

Искренне рассмеявшись, Рамлоу притянул его ближе. Краем глаза он отметил, что Барнс следит за каждым их движением.  
— Да, именно в него я планирую его засунуть, мой сладкий!

Стив разорвал упаковку и раскатал презерватив по члену Рамлоу.  
— Теперь смазку. Отлично, садись к дядюшке Броку на коленки.  
Брок приобнял Стива, пока тот медленно насаживался, блаженно вздыхая от облегчения. Брок потерся щетинистыми щеками вверх-вниз по шее Стива, затем ухватил затянутые в нейлон бедра и жестко в него толкнулся. Член Стива натягивал ткань, и он сжал себя в отчаянном желании достичь наконец разрядки. Его стопы скользили по ковру, и Брок удерживал его в вертикальном положении, запустив зубы в плоть под птичьей лопаткой.

Стив энергично запрокинул голову, едва не попав Броку по носу, и тот зафиксировал его одной рукой на поясе, а второй вокруг шеи, зашептав на ухо бесконечный поток пошлостей.  
— Вот так, скачи на мне. Ты фантастическая шлюха. Бери сам свое наслаждение, заслужи его!  
Ох, как он скучал по этому. Если бы он был другим человеком, он бы расплакался от сказочного ощущения юного тела, извивающегося и бьющегося в его руках.

Заныв в бессловесном восторге, Стив кончил, и по его колготкам спереди расползлось темное пятно. Ощущение его бессильной, полной покорности сделало Брока еще тверже. Он ласково похлопал по кровати.  
— Сворачивайся в постели, сладость моя. Ни слова.  
Брок подоткнул простыни вокруг крошечного тела и улыбнулся, заметив красные следы от своих пальцев, которые к утру превратятся в лиловые синяки. Это был совершенный восторг.

Но теперь ему нужно было разобраться со вторым. Он опытным движением стянул презерватив и встал над Барнсом, лениво себя поглаживая. Взгляд Барнса был намертво приклеен к члену Брока. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Брок не потянул кожаный ремень из шлевок и сложил его пополам, спрятав пряжку в кулак. Встав на колено перед Барнсом, он потер ремень о его лицо, по-волчьи оскалившись.

— Итак, _щенок_ , я собираюсь хлестать тебя по заднице, пока ты не взвоешь о пощаде. Но даже тогда я могу не остановиться, потому что ты превратил мой вечер в кошмар. Но ты можешь попытаться убедить меня. Ты понял? — Молчаливый кивок. Брок перевернул Барнса и поднял на колени, уткнув лицом в ковер и выставив задницу кверху. Это была _замечательная_ задница, круглая и упругая, с темным пушком, покрывающим кожу. Это был чистый холст, ожидающий смелых, красных штрихов.

Щелкнул первый удар, и Барнс только резко выдохнул, вздрогнув всем телом. Брок наклонился к нему ближе, чтобы провести членом по красной полосе, размазывая смазку по следу от своего ремня.

Он резко спросил:  
— Ты этого хотел, да? В самой глубине своей души. Тебя протыкали, резали и раскрывали, но это был не тот вид мучений, да? Ни один из докторов не оборачивал смазанной ладони вокруг твоего хера, заставляя тебя рыдать, да? — Он протянул руку под Барнса и сжал его член смазанными слюной пальцами, пару раз передернул, наслаждаясь дрожью, прошившей тело под ним. Хищно ухмыльнувшись, Брок второй раз ударил ремнем, и его жертва взвыла в ковер. Он снова провел кулаком по члену. И ударил в третий раз.

— Давай, покажи мне свои слезы. Твое удовольствие принадлежит только _мне_. И я могу быть таким _ужасным_ , как нужно тебе. Просто сдайся, _подчинись_. Назови меня _папочкой_. — Брок грубо растер пальцами красные рубцы на заднице Барнса.

— О боже, — всхлипнул тот, без единого намека на задиристость, которой он совсем недавно щеголял. — Пожалуйста, мне… мне нужно кончить, _папочка_.  
Тихое отчаянное признание заставило Брока отбросить ремень, он прижался к горячей красной коже Барнса, дроча ему, пока клиент под ним не кончил. Лучшей частью был не оргазм, прошивший Брока, с которым он заляпал спину щенка своей спермой. Лучшей частью было знать, что с этим коротким признанием он _победил_. Он довольно вытер свой член изрезанной футболкой Барнса и заправился.

Он _победил_. На глазах у Стива. Это было так потрясающе, что даже в своем возрасте он почувствовал, что способен на еще один заход. Но сначала ему предстояло закончить работу. Он аккуратно развязал Баки, растер его живое запястье, восстанавливая кровоток, затем помог подняться на ноги. Придирчиво осмотрел клиента с головы до пят, глядя на рубцы со смесью гордости и беспокойства. Следы останутся. _Отлично_.

— Какого черта происходит? — спросил Баки, когда Брок полуволоком повел его в ванную.

— Это называется пост-уход. Это приятно. Позволяет тебе постепенно прийти в себя и не свихнуться в собственной голове. Стив, ты потерпишь, пока я с ним разбираюсь?

Стив сонно кивнул в ответ, затем свернулся на постели в клубок, медленно моргая голубыми глазами.  
— Это было… действительно нечто _особенное_.

— И я так думаю, — хмыкнул Брок и избавил Барнса от остатков его одежды, затем закатал рукава на своей рубашке. — Ты в полном беспорядке, давай. Засунем тебя в душ. Раз нога, два нога.

— Я сам могу принять душ, — слабо запротестовал Баки, стоя под горячей водой. — Рука водонепроницаемая.

— Не после того, сколько времени ты провел без движения. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты под моей ответственностью подскользнулся, разбил голову и умер в душе. — Брок налил в ладонь шампуня и намылил волосы Барнса, принявшись массировать его голову. — Это будет чертовски _стыдно_.

— Ты просто хочешь подсмотреть, как я моюсь, грязный старикашка. — Барнс смотрел на шрамы, гладкие и блеклые, которые покрывали руки Брока. Такие же крест-накрест пересекали его торс. Рубцы ожогов и следы пересадок. Барнс облизал губы.

— Прямо сейчас ты похож на утопшую крысу. — Брок смыл пену с его волос и закутал в полотенце. Ему надо будет оставить хорошие чаевые горничной после этой сессии. — Теперь полезай в постель, пока я достану аптечку. — Брок поднял сумку и вынул два комплекта спортивной одежды, прихваченной на смену для клиентов. Это не было проявлением доброты: планировать всё вперед было разумным подходом в бизнесе. Это же обеспечило пакет со льдом для чувствительной задницы Барнса. Брок знал, насколько велики шансы, что на этой встрече кому-то понадобится аптечка, из-за игры или драки. Любой исход был приятен.

До того, как Брок вернулся, оба его клиента свернулись в объятиях друг друга в дрёме. По лицу Барнса текли слёзы. Они выглядели настолько милыми и невинными, что у Брока заныли зубы. Идеи растления, пыток и принуждения помчались в его голове неудержимым потоком. Брок прислушался и едва расслышал, как Стив шептал своему любимому:  
— Ну же, Баки, перестань плакать. Это всё выдумка, слышишь? Игра. _Это ничего не значит._

У Брока всё перевернулось в животе от невинной жестокости Стива, и он скользнул обратно в ванную, проглатывая желчь, сжимая пакет со льдом с такой силой, что он лопнул в его пальцах мокрыми брызгами.


	9. Chapter 9

— Приятель, это последняя. — Брок Рамлоу нахмурился и опрокинул в себя остатки выпивки, не обращая внимания на бармена. Обычно он не напивался до такого состояния, но сейчас у него был веский повод. Ему было лучше в забвении и тумане, чем в трезвости и осознании. Последняя пара недель пролетела черной спиралью одержимости и саморазрушения, ведя его куда-то в очень плохом направлении. Он обрушил свой сайт и не проверял почту с той ночи в отеле со Стивом и Баки.

Эти… чертовы _засранцы_. Брок растер арахис в пыль и стиснул зубы.

Это была его вина. Всё это было только его виной.

Он был слаб. Слаб и глуп.

У него чесались кулаки, однако мысль о ночи в тюрьме была менее привлекательной, чем желание развязать драку в баре. _Это ничего не значит._ Слова Стива прозвенели в голове Брока, и он запнулся, подзывая такси. _Это ничего не значит._

Дыхание вылетало в морозный воздух облачками пара. Он встал рядом с группкой уличных девочек и попытался отыскать в кармане пиджака последний кубик жвачки.  
— Дамы, — кивнул он с уважением и зашвырнул мятную жвачку в рот. — Сегодня в тепле и безопасности?

 _Как стал я благодаря богу и интернету,_ подумал он, радуясь, что больше не нужно работать на улицах. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки, перестать упиваться жалостью к себе, иначе он снова вернется к сосанию грязных хуев в машинах.

— Привет, — отозвалась блондинка. — Ищешь компанию на ночь, красавчик? — В ее голосе звучала надежда.

— Нее, держусь подальше от сладких девочек вроде тебя. От вас одни проблемы. — Брок выдал свою лучшую улыбку, так и не добравшуюся до глаз. Девушка отступила на шаг, инстинктивно испугавшись его мертвого взгляда.

— Держишься ближе к сладким мальчикам, сахарный? — Она нервно хихикнула.

Брок потер лицо.  
— Веришь или нет, они еще _хуже_.

К уличной группке приблизился мужчина, еще пьянее Брока, и завопил:  
— Эй, сучки! Идите сюда! У меня купон!

Блондинка рявкнула ему отвалить. Брок ухмыльнулся, похоже, его чешущимся кулакам все-таки найдется занятие.

— Эй, _морячок_ , — Он хлопнул мужчину по плечу, а затем врезал ему с замахом, вложив в удар всю свою злобу. На его костяшках треснула кожа, а в лице мужчины хрустнуло что-то хрупкое. Это было _приятно_. Наконец-то появилось куда выплеснуть бешенство. Он несколько раз ударил пьянчугу по ребрам, а затем наступил ему на руку, давя тонкие кости запястья каблуком. Ухмыльнувшись, он полез в карман за ножом.

Если бы он был трезвым, он бы заметил друга подонка, подобравшегося к нему со спины с бутылкой. Удар пришелся по виску Брока, ободрав кожу на голове. Второй бы проломил ему череп, но был остановлен внезапно возникшим из ниоткуда Баки Барнсом. Барнс врезался плечом в напавшего и сшиб его с ног. Тот упал, ударившись головой о край тротуара. У Брока зазвенело в ушах от истеричного смеха, и через некоторое время он понял, что смеется сам, пока по его лицу течет кровь, заливая воротник рубашки.

 _Блядь_ , он так любил эту рубашку.

— Ровно то, чего мне не хватало. — Он вскинул кулаки вверх, словно выиграл бой в клетке, затем наклонил голову набок. — Барнс? Какого хуя ты тут делаешь? Ты следил за мной? — Он ткнул парня в грудь пальцем после того, как Барнс встал и отряхнул колени.

— Нет. То есть, _да_. Ты не знаешь, как сказать спасибо? — Темные волосы у него были стянуты назад в двойной хвост, выглядевший как небрежный пучок. Смотрелось забавно.

— Я знаю, как сказать _иди на хер_. — Брок покачнулся и прижал ладонь к ране. Грёбаные раны на голове.

— Я отвезу тебя домой. — _Пытаешься спасти меня, Барнс? Миссия, достойная идиота,_ с горечью подумал Брок.

— Сам дойду. — Тут всего с пару километров, он справится.

Барнс мотнул головой.  
— Нет, с такой раной не сможешь. Тебя накроет шоком, если не наложить швы. — Он взял Брока за руку и тот, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от потери крови не стал сопротивляться. Было приятно, что его касались, пусть он никогда и не собирался признавать это. Можете попытаться вытянуть из него все зубы, прежде чем он признается.

— Это просто царапина. Я себя во время бритья резал страшнее.

Барнс открыл дверь гибрида и покачал головой, коротко улыбнувшись.  
— Ладно, суровый мужик. Ты меня убедил. Теперь залезай в чертову машину.

Поездка прошла в тишине. Брок прижимал к ране чистый носок, вынутый для него из спортивной сумки. Его кровь залила подголовник кресла, это будет чертовски сложно отчистить.  
— Прости за обивку. Я должен был заметить второго мужика. — Брок извинился, чувствуя головокружение. — Обычно я лучше за собой смотрю.

— Я удивлен, что ты вообще способен говорить полными предложениями, несмотря на то, как от тебя несет. Какого хера с тобой не так?

Брок драматично простонал:  
— _Всё._

Барнс фыркнул.  
— Ну, у тебя по-прежнему две руки и почти все зубы, дедуля, так что это полная херня. О, смотри, пункт неотложной помощи. Подожди, у тебя же есть страховка, да?

— Есть, зато со мной нет бумажника.

— Слушай, я заплачу. Ты выглядишь ужасно, а пахнешь еще хуже. Они дадут нам скидку, лишь бы побыстрее избавиться от тебя, старик. — Барнс заехал на парковку. — Я потом с тебя натурой возьму. — Он смотрел на Брока из-под полуприкрытых век, и значение его слов было однозначным. _Любопытно_.

— Ну и кто теперь несет херню? — Брок пробормотал себе под нос: — _Старик_.

*

Четыре скобы позже, со счетом, на который Барнс даже не дал ему взглянуть, не до тех пор, пока он не протрезвеет, они подъехали к дому Брока. Он всё ещё был как в тумане, док назвал это легким шоком.  
— Подожди, откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? Я тебе не говорил.  
Он сощурил глаза и схватил Барнса за рукав.

Тот пожал плечами.  
— Стив хорош в поиске людей, но не так хорош, когда надо выключить ноутбук. Я вроде как подсмотрел. Он не знает, что я здесь, он улетел на какую-то конференцию, скучную до слез, и теперь шлет мне пошлые смски. — Стив искал его адрес? Брок был несказанно рад, хоть и задет нарушением приватности. Он позволил Барнсу помочь ему дойти до квартиры.

— Не знает? Или ему все равно? — Брок дважды уронил ключи, прежде чем сумел открыть дверь.

— Не знает. Он сказал, что это твой выбор — уйти с радаров, и мы должны уважать твои границы.

— Ха. Так-то ты уважаешь границы. Преследуя людей. Знаешь, я избивал за меньшее.

Барнс хмыкнул и пожал одним плечом, напомнив Броку о протезе. Его движения обычно были настолько естественными, что невозможно было заподозрить наличие искусственной руки, если не приглядываться.  
— Я плохо воспринимаю приказы от людей, не одетых в форму. Да даже и тогда, как бы сказать, ни одна из моих медалей не была выдана за хорошее поведение. Док сказал, что я должен остаться с тобой, а ты не должен спать, на случай, если у тебя сотрясение. Так что бери себя в руки и полезай в душ. От тебя несет как от подземки. — Брок выставил средний палец, и Барнс закатил в ответ глаза, заставив Брока потянуться за ремнем. Выбить из негу эту дерзость… Однако в нос ему попал запах от рубашки, и он согласно сморщился.

Включив в ванной свет, Брок отодрал от кожи рубашку. Кровь, зашелушившись, посыпалась на полочку стойки. Брок осторожно потыкал рану, вдыхая с шипением сквозь зубы.  
— _Черт бы всё побрал_ , — выругался он.

— В чем дело? — Барнс прислонился к косяку, скрестив на груди руки.

— Мои волосы теперь выглядят хрен знает как. Тупой ублюдок испортил мне имидж.

Барнс рассмеялся.  
— У тебя странные приоритеты.

— Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что являюсь сексуальным чудовищем, придурок.

— Не думаю, что небольшой шрам тебе в этом помешает. Тёлкам нравятся шрамы, так ведь говорят? — Что-то в голосе молокососа, беспечное и легкомысленное, заставило Брока провести ладонью вниз по груди.

Он без слов снял рубашку и развернулся. Мускулистый торс крест-накрест расчерчивали длинные розовые шрамы, уходившие под пояс. Они же продолжались красной глянцевой паутиной по сильным рукам. Барнс моргнул и облизал губы, путешествуя взглядом по телу Брока.

— Давай. _Пялься_. Смотри на мои уродливые шрамы. Взрыв ёбаного бензобака. Я почти год провел в богом проклятом ожоговом отделении, пытаясь не свихнуться от боли. Взгляни хорошенько. Полюбуйся. У тебя никогда больше на меня не встанет, а? — Горькая желчь окрашивала его слова. Мозгоправы пытались убедить его принять изменения, привыкнуть к ним. Привыкнуть к этим отвратительным шрамам? _Никогда_. Да, вероятно, его тщательно создаваемый образ был компенсацией уродства, покрывавшего его кожу, но это единственное, что он мог контролировать.

Он зажмурился и сжал рубашку в кулаке. Он никогда еще никому не показывал это, и лишь смесь бухла с обезболивающим сделали его настолько безрассудным, чтобы попытаться. Если Барнс рассмеется над ним, он пробьет сучонку _череп_.

— Я тут подумал, что мы идеально друг другу подходим. — Парень снял собственную рубашку и аккуратно отстегнул протез, шрамы под которым были совсем свежими, ярко-красными. Брок не смог удержаться, протянул руку и дотронулся до обрубка. По телу Барнса прошла дрожь, и у Брока стали дыбом волосы на загривке. _О боже._

— На что это похоже? — Он скользил пальцами над кожей, прослеживая хирургические шрамы. Разрезы и крошечные точки от швов казались азбукой Брайля. Они рассказывали историю потери и боли. Брок потер большим пальцем самый крупный шрам.

— Как будто я должен быть в состоянии прикоснуться к тебе и почувствовать кожу под пальцами, но это фантомная конечность. Я на деле пытался ночью взять стакан молока и растерялся, когда не сумел поднести его ко рту. — Барнс смеялся, но не над Броком. Он невесело смеялся на глупостью собственного восприятия. — Теперь полезай в душ, или мне тебе помочь, старый упрямый козел? — Приглашение было настолько откровенным, что Брок протянул руку, ухватился за пояс штанов Барнса и притянул его в свои объятия.

— Это твой план, как не дать мне заснуть сегодня ночью? — Брок прикусил мочку уха и сжал в ладонях упругие ягодицы. Может быть, там все еще остались следы от той порки, может быть, он добавит новых… — Секс из жалости?

Барнс вздохнул и потёрся пахом о бедро Брока.  
— По-моему, это куда лучше, чем смотреть дрянные шоу на ночном канале, ммм?

И впервые за несколько недель Брок искренне рассмеялся.


	10. Chapter 10

Барнс включил воду и вытяжку, после мягко оттолкнул одной рукой Брока.  
— Душ в первую очередь.

Брок поморщился и вытащил из шкафа полотенце.  
— Ты мне и зубы почистишь, _мамочка?_

— Это не такая уж плохая идея, но все равно только после душа.  
Брок заворчал от того, что ему приказывали, что делать, потому что это было _его_ специальностью, однако от него в самом деле ужасно воняло. Пусть в этом и была вина Барнса. Брок бы не ушел в запой, если бы Барнс не вмешался в соблазнение Стива. Брок мог бы сделать так, чтобы это начало что-то значить для мелкого тощего говнюка.

Брок с непринужденностью стянул с себя брюки и чуть не грохнулся, запутавшись в трусах. Кинул сердитый взгляд на Барнса, предупреждая его смех, но тот молча пялился на его тело. Брок неожиданно почувствовал себя намного беззащитнее, чем за все последние годы. Шрамы опутывали его ноги до самого низа рваными лентами рубцов. Его пальцы сжались в кулаки, он уставился в пол.  
— Видишь, поэтому я не раздеваюсь перед всеми подряд.

— Думаю, я бы настоял на этом, — отозвался Барнс, облизывая и прикусывая губы. — Если бы организовали новую _сессию_. — Брок поторопился снять носки и забраться в душ без дальнейших разговоров, испытывая странную неловкость. Наверное, в этом были виноваты выпивка и таблетки, смешавшиеся в его желудке. Хорошо бы не проявился другой побочный эффект. _Это_ стало бы чертовски унизительно.

После того, как Брок уронил шампунь, мыло и бальзам, Баки разделся, пристегнул на место протез и шагнул под душ.  
— Клянусь, дедуля, нам придется достать тебе кнопку вызова помощи на шнурке, на случай, если ты грохнешься на задницу.

— Заткнись! — Брок закрыл глаза и позволил Барнсу намыливать его тело и дотрагиваться мест, которых не касался никто с того момента, как Брок покинул реабилитационный центр. Его пальцы прослеживали мышцы и шрамы, и Брок не мог с уверенностью сказать, была ли это живая рука или протез, нагревшийся под потоком горячей воды. Обе руки спустились по его бокам и накрыли задницу, затем переместились вперед, принявшись намыливать волосы в паху, массируя основание члена. У Брока началась сенсорная перегрузка, он тяжело задышал, жаркий, влажный воздух переполнял его легкие. Он не мог решить, то ли опереться на Барнса и насладиться его заботой, то ли сбежать из катастрофически маленькой душевой кабинки, сбив Барнса с ног.

У него скрутило внутренности и его шумно вырвало на дно кабинки. Болезненная смесь желчи, бурбона и оксикодона стекала в канализацию, пока Брок стоял нагнувшись, уперевшись руками в колени.  
— _Черт подери_. Я знал, что так будет.  
Ну, _это_ уж точно прогонит Барнса, ничего сексуального и привлекательного в рвоте не было.

Барнс снял с крепления душевой шланг и ополоснул пол, затем погладил Брока по загривку.  
— Не удержался, старина?  
Он помог Броку выпрямиться и вымыл его рот, пластиковые пальцы были удивительно бережными, а голубые глаза наполняла нежность. Вспышка злобного негодования расцвела внутри Рамлоу: как Барнс смел так к нему относиться? Брок не был слабым, ему не нужна была сиделка. Он крепко зажмурился. Ему даже не нравился этот придурок. У него заболела голова.

Брок восстановил свою привычную самоуверенность и юмор, Барнс не должен был заметить заминку в его голосе.  
— Неа. Это всё таблетки, терпеть их не могу. Одновременно благословение и проклятие, знаешь? Я на них не подсел только потому, что они не задерживаются. Из-за этого пришлось пережить хуеву кучу боли. Но боль приносит порядок, думаю, я просто привык к ней. Либо так, либо сойти с ума.

— Ты плакал, когда у тебя забрали капельницу с морфием, как я? — спросил Барнс, аккуратно ополаскивая тело и волосы Брока. Вода стекала чистой.

Брок рассмеялся от ужасного воспоминания.  
— Да! Я рыдал как дитя. Я умолял вернуть его. Помнится, я предложил врачу отсосать его член всего за одну дозу, а старый козел сказал, что я не в его вкусе.

— Я _однажды_ перепутал кнопку от капельницы с пультом от телевизора. _Щёлк. Щелк. Щёлк._ Почему каналы не переключаются? Ой, черт! — Барнс изобразил, как заснул и захрапел. — Но я был доволен. Меня не мучили кошмары, когда я был в отключке. — Он выключил воду, открыл дверь и схватил белое пушистое полотенце. — Сколько отбеливателя ты льешь в стирку? От него несет, как от бассейна в отеле Марриот.

— Мне нравятся мои полотенца. — Брок вытер лицо и покосился на Барнса. — От них пахнет санитарией. — Барнс оглядел безупречно чистую ванную и высунулся кинуть взгляд на столь же тщательно выскобленную квартиру, пока вытирался.

— Да, но их придется чаще менять. — Барнс пожал плечами. — Мой психолог назвал бы это попыткой компенсировать что-то. Честно, даже не похоже, что ты тут живешь. — Он натянул боксеры. Длинные каштановые волосы свисали мокрыми прядями, прилипая к лицу. — Давай помогу. — Он забрал у Брока полотенце и собрал вещи с пола. — Где корзина для белья?

— В спальне. Я держу всё в чистоте из-за видео-сессий: никто не хочет смотреть на твой бардак, пока ты дрочишь. — Было проще отчистить кровь после ночных прогулок, когда всё вокруг уже было чистым. — Ты всё ещё ходишь к психологу? — Брок прошел за Барнсом в спальню, где кровать была заправлена с хирургической аккуратностью. — Я послал своего сто лет назад.

— Я должен. Это часть сделки для вот _этого_. — Он поднял протез. — Они хотят быть уверены, что я не сделаю ничего _глупого_. Как будто я бы решился на это. Мне нужно присматривать за Стивом. — Окровавленная одежда отправилась в корзину. — Твоей рубашке пиздец, кстати говоря. — К Броку вернулось раздражение при упоминании Стива. Этот… этот… _мальчишка_ всё разрушил. Он был милым, добрым и отзывчивым. Брок хотел избить его до беспамятства, измарать нежные губы кровью. Показать ему, каково быть таким слабым в этом поганом мире.

— Я отлично умею выводить кровавые пятна. Часть работы. — Брок зашел за спину Барнсу и с решительностью, рожденной горечью и злобой, сбил с ног, уронив на кровать и зажав в удушающем приеме. — Мне кажется, ты забыл, что мы с тобой не приятели, я тебе не друг, я очень опасный человек.

— Турникет! — выдохнул Барнс. Брок рассмеялся.

— Твое стоп-слово работает, только когда мы разыгрываем обговоренную сцену, балбес. Это _личное_. — Он немного напряг руку, чтобы показать Барнсу, кто здесь за главного. — Почему ты следил за мной?


	11. Chapter 11

Из всех вещей, которые Брок ожидал от распластанного под ним Барнса, ни одним из вариантов не был _смех_.

Мольбы о пощаде, просьбы отпустить — да, но не гогот, словно тот попал на открытое радио-вещание.  
— Боже, Брок, ты такой _бестолковый_. Я следил за тобой, потому что засек, как ты ошивался возле нашего дома несколько _месяцев_ назад. Я снайпер, мать твою, придурок. Ты не думал о том, что я всегда отслеживаю периметр в поисках врагов? Ты торчал там как средний палец при своих дорогих костюмах и торчащих волосах! _Ай!_ — воскликнул он, когда Брок сжал его чуть сильнее, просто от досады.

— Так ты знал обо мне? Всё это время? — Сколько он успел увидеть? Он видел, как Брок перерезал глотку тому мужику после того, как пробил ему каждое легкое, только чтобы услышать булькающий предсмертный хрип? Нет… Это было сразу после бала, он никаким образом не смог бы это увидеть. Брок подавил подымающуюся панику, нет, он был слишком расстроен ситуацией со Стивом, чтобы выходить на охоту в последние недели. Он был в безопасности. Этот маленький засранец мог всё ему испортить. — Сколько времени? СКОЛЬКО?!

— Я знал с первой ночи, когда Стив пришел домой, свернулся у меня под боком и проспал десять часов подряд. Он спит так только когда эмоционально выжат или высосан досуха. Стив _дерьмовый_ лжец. Отпусти меня уже, придурок! — Брок освободил Барнса и плюхнулся на подушку. Он смотрел в потолок, пока Барнс пытался вернуть чувства в свою руку. — Достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что ты не обижаешь Стива. Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что ты для него не опасен. Хотя из тебя самого сталкер вышел просто убогий. Надень в следующий раз толстовку, что ли, или кепку. Почему _ты_ следил за нами?

Брок грубо фыркнул.  
— Я _профессионал_ , у меня в жизни только одна радость — моя работа. Поэтому я отслеживаю постоянных клиентов. Ради собственной безопасности. Только и всего. — Он вовсе не пытался узнать, не расстроен ли Стив, думает ли о нем, носит ли голубую рубашку, в которой его глаза буквально сияли…

— То есть это было _профессионально_ , одеть моего парня как сказочную принцессу, притащить на вечеринку к нему же на работу и сосаться с ним посреди танцпола? — Барнс улёгся на соседнюю подушку, слишком близко, чтобы не обращать на него внимания. Какого хрена этот парень вытворяет? Брок свел брови и покосился на Барнса, щурясь от головной боли. Он ожидал, что парень натянет штаны и сбежит, как только его отпустят. Почему он все еще здесь?

— Это была _сцена_. Он сказал мне, и я, блядь, цитирую, _удивить_ его. Что я и сделал. — Брок пожал плечами, а потом с ехидством спросил: — Ты удивился?

Барнс покачал головой.  
— Неа. Я шел за вами обоими всё время.  
Он облизнулся и самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Это _ты_ — жуткий сталкер. Кто ты? Вуайерист и мазохист? Тебе понравилось смотреть, как я обращаюсь с твоим парнем, как с собственным питомцем? Что ты думал? Давай, расскажи мне. — Брок с ухмылкой оперся головой на ладонь и приготовился слушать. _Расскажи, как это заставило тебя мучиться, как сильно болело твое сердце…_

— Из Стива вышла охрененная женщина, и это был идеальный момент сделать то, что я планировал много лет подряд. — Барнс нежно улыбнулся. — То есть, я был в шоке, когда увидел, как ты его целуешь, но смог с этим справиться. Он никогда не забудет это предложение. Я на самом деле должен поблагодарить тебя, ты проделал всю тяжелую работу.

— Уничтожил к херам весь мой план… Я работал над ним неделями. — Брок надулся и откинулся на пышную подушку. Посмотрел на свои шрамы, тускло блестевшие под светом лампы. — Я собирался… знаешь… — _Попросить его остаться со мной, убедить его бросить тебя и переехать ко мне. Не знаю, вдруг он захотел бы стать моим._ Теперь это всё выглядело таким уморительно глупым…

— Оттрахать его до беспамятства? Я об этом позаботился. — Барнс осторожно протянул руку и коснулся кожи над ребрами Брока, почти щекотным прикосновением. Он смотрел на Брока сквозь густые ресницы. — Если тебе станет легче, я просил его переодеться для меня, после бала. Но получилось как-то неправильно, поэтому я предложил вернуть тебя на сцену.

Опешив, Брок моргнул.  
— _Ты?_ Ты предложил? Кажется, ты сказал, что это было его идеей.

— Я сказал, что из Стива дерьмовый лжец, не из _меня_. — Барнс придвинулся еще ближе к Броку, забросил ногу ему на бедро, опасно близко к обнаженному паху. — У Стива есть довольно неприятная черта… — Он дышал в уха Брока и щекотал его обоняние запахом мыла и шампуня. — Он постоянно ищет способы проверить себя, у него нет ограничений, он просто не может установить себе рамки. — Он коротко поцеловал раковину уха Брока. На его лицо упала прядь волос, отбрасывая неровную тень. — Я знаю, что ему нужна постоянная защита, не только от хищников и мудаков, но от _самого себя_. Вот почему он так _одержим_ тобой. А я… я могу разглядеть твою привлекательность, когда ты не сидишь на мне верхом, и…

— Что? — тихо спросил Брок, не понимающий до конца, нуждающийся в повторении этих слов.

— Ты смертельно сексуален, засранец. Но ты весишь тонну.

— Я имею в виду, про Стива… — Брок протянул руку и убрал прядь волос за ухо Баки. У него были очень мягкие волосы.

— О, он считает тебя этаким хладнокровным доминирующим отморозком, у которого нет ни единой слабости, сплошные сила и власть. — Барнс провел живой ладонью по торсу Брока. — Но он не очень хорошо тебя знает, да, Брок? _Настоящего_ тебя. — Баки быстро передвинулся, оседлав Брока, прижав его запястья к матрасу. Его волосы защекотали лицо Брока, когда он наклонился. — Я тебе не приятель, не друг, и я уж точно не влюблен в тебя по уши. Так что я могу сказать тебе: в моей жизни не будет счастья, если в ней не будет этого тощего сопляка, а он не будет счастлив, если у него не будет тебя.

— Что? — Всё происходило так быстро, что Брок только растерянно моргал. Это от наркотиков, или от выпивки, или от раны на голове его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее? Не мог же быть причиной прижимавший его к постели молодой мужчина. Брок продолжал повторять себе, что Барнс ему даже _не нравится_. Он вполсилы вырывался, проклиная свой медленно твердеющий член.

— Я тебя проверяю, напыщенный ты хуесос. И ты чертовски всё портишь. Чего ты боишься? Что мы вынудим тебя страдать? Мы не заставим тебя бросить работу. Черт, мы даже не требуем, чтобы ты был только с нами.

— Но как же ты? Дело же не только в Стиве. У тебя же нет гигантского комплекса великомученика?

— Ты меня заводишь. Ты не смотришь на мои шрамы и на мой обрубок с жалостью. Ты не обращаешься со мной как со стеклом, готовым лопнуть в любой момент. Ты представляешь, когда я последний раз себя _так_ чувствовал? Плакал с облегчением от радости и счастья? Выжатый и бескостный? — Барнс покачал головой. — Я весь вечер пытаюсь заманить тебя в постель, придурок.

— Я думал, я думал, что Стив сказал, что это ничего не значит. — Брок отвернулся в сторону. Он слышал эти слова. Слышал.

Барнс закатил глаза и сжал подбородок Брока протезом, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Его голубые глаза были прищурены от раздражения.  
— Ты только _это_ слышал? Ты не слышал, как я говорил Стиву, каким счастливым я был? И не слышал, как он _согласился_ со мной? Ты _поэтому_ сбежал?  
Брок не отвечал, он не был слабым, ему никто не был нужен. Точно не парочка сопляков, какими бы аппетитными и податливыми они ни казались.

— Я не могу… не буду это слушать. Я не буду тебя слушать. — _Не реви, дубина, не смей реветь. Ты неудачник, Брок,_ твердил он себе.

Барнс покачал головой.  
— Ты _выслушаешь_. Потому что это важно. — Он показал на рыхлое месиво шрамов на груди Брока. — Это дерьмо, оно не имеет значения. — Он хлопнул ладонью по сердцу Брока. — Вот это. Это имеет значение. Я знаю, что тебе дорог Стив. _Я с вами обоими до самого конца._

Он попытался рассмеяться в лицо Барнсу, попытался и не смог. Из него вырвался сдавленный всхлип и хриплое признание:  
— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь, парень. Мое сердце чернее греха, а руки по локти в крови. Мне _нравится_ мучить людей. Я делал такие вещи, от которых тебя вырвало бы, и ты бы взмолился, чтобы я никогда к тебе не приближался. Я никогда не извинялся за то, кто я есть. Ты не хочешь меня в своей жизни. _Не хочешь._ Ты просто думаешь сейчас своим хером.

— Ну, он меня еще ни разу не подводил. Блядский ад, просто поцелуй меня, Брок. Ты самовлюбленный огрызок человека. _Поцелуй меня_.

Брок на мгновение задумался о вероятности отыскать двух красивых парней, которые хотят быть с ним, жаждут его контроля и власти. Губы Барнса парили над его, и Брок отбросил к чертям осторожность и десятилетия ненависти к себе. Он поцеловал мальчишку со всей скопившейся в нем страстностью. Запустил кулак в длинные темные волосы и сжал зубы на нежной розовой губе Барнса.

— Что ж, тебе бы лучше оказаться офигенным хуесосом, красавчик. — Барнс глубоко вздохнул возле его губ и позволил Броку подтолкнуть его вниз, время от времени стискивая волосы в кулаке, только чтобы напомнить, кто здесь за главного. Ногти Барнса проскребли вниз по бедру Брока, и тот больше не ощущал свои шрамы предметом стыда. — Вот так, соси как хороший мальчик, возьми его весь. Возьми меня полностью.

Барнс выпустил твердый член Брока изо рта, замерев над скользкой головкой.  
— Боже, если я в этом плох, тебе придется научить меня, как надо.  
Голубые глаза сверкали озорством, и Брок рассмеялся, потом провел большим пальцем по припухшим слюнявым губам.

— Я выбью из тебя эту _дерзость_ , парень, — пообещал Брок.

— Жду с нетерпением, _папочка_.


	12. Chapter 12

Брок сидел в мягком кресле, обитом искусственной замшей, смотрел на входную дверь и ждал, когда она откроется. Он был в пригороде, вот в чем была проблема. Здесь было слишком тихо и слишком чисто. Воздух пах неправильно. Дело было не в том, что он наконец-то увидит своего Стива. Вовсе нет. И ему совершенно не помогал тот факт, что Барнс пытался пробраться ему под кожу.

Брок развлекал себя мыслями о различных местах в гостиной, где он мог бы зафиксировать, нагнуть и обездвижить Стива. Прямо за входной дверью находилась весьма крепкая на вид настенная вешалка… Он улыбнулся, представив повисшего на ней беспомощного Стива.

— Мне скучно. Стив еще не скоро придет, мы вполне можем провести время как-нибудь более интересно. — За его спиной на диване нежился Баки с голым торсом. — Я хочу посмотреть, что ты принес в своей сумке, дедуля.

Брок проигнорировал намёк на его возраст, за прошедшую неделю он доказал, что в состоянии держаться наравне с Барнсом.  
— Я не хочу быть растрепанным, когда он придет домой. — С Барнсом всё всегда превращалось в бардак. Он не был таким же опрятным и милым, как Стив. Не был таким же послушным. — Что ты ему сказал?

— Что он должен сразу ехать домой, а не заезжать в офис после командировки, мол, что-то не так с сантехникой в гостевой комнате. Отправил ему смс, как всегда. — Он смотрел на Рамлоу с откровенным голодом в глазах. — Ты, кстати говоря, очень, очень хорошо смотришься. Если бы все мои инструктора так выглядели в форме… — Он вытянул розовые губы трубочкой и одобрительно присвистнул. — Я бы стал образцовым солдатом. Может быть, даже попросил бы о специальном назначении.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Я бы заставил тебя бегать бесконечные круги за попытки подлизаться. Почему бы тебе не почитать книжку?

— Почему бы тебе не _заставить_ меня? — с вызовом спросил Барнс и выставил средний палец. Брок не поддался на наживку, но отложил эту выходку в памяти.

— Дай мне свой телефон, — велел Рамлоу. Барнс махнул на край стола, потом включил телевизор на канале с каким-то невнятным мультфильмом. В телефоне обнаружилось сообщение от Стива, как же он не заметил? _Буду позже, вызвал сантехника. Он приедет к четырем. Люблю._ Брок удалил сообщение и опустил телефон на стол. Кинул взгляд на часы. И улыбнулся.

Брок встал и потянулся, было приятно снова надеть старую униформу. Брюки сидели как перчатки, он упорно работал, чтобы оставаться в форме, пожалуй, сейчас он был даже мощнее, чем в молодости. Образ завершала черная футболка с нашивками Страйка на рукавах, обтягивая мускулы и открывая обзору покрытые шрамами бицепсы и предплечья. Присев на колено, он расстегнул сумку, звук разъезжающейся молнии оказался громче, чем он ждал.

Он залез внутрь и вытащил пару черных оружейных перчаток без пальцев, медленно надел их. Он не смотрел на Барнса, но знал, что тот не отрывает от него глаз.  
— Итак, какое у тебя стоп-слово?

— _Турникет_. Знаешь, если ты просто дразнишься, это подло. — Барнс не двигался, похожий на ленивого кота, но Рамлоу и не ждал от него этого.

Он залез в сумку, достал из нее тонкий хлыст с очень маленькой петлей и на пробу рассек воздух. Звук прорезал бормотание телевизора, и Барнс громко сглотнул. Следом из сумки появились черные кожаные наручники, блестящие от полировки. И наконец кое-что, спрятанное Рамлоу за спиной, убранное из поля зрения.

— Снимай вещи. — Это был первый приказ за весь день, которому Барнс немедленно подчинился.

Он скрестил руки, уверенный в привлекательности своего тела тем образом, который существует в беспечных молодых людях. Брок завидовал тому, насколько лучше были хирурги у парня. Его шрамы были знаками почета, а не позора. Его протез не был чем-то второстепенным, он составлял единое целое с телом.  
— Что дальше?

— Я думаю, что ты не совсем осознаешь свое место здесь, Барнс. — Брок кончиком хлыста провел сверху вниз по его торсу. — Твое подчинение менее чем удовлетворительно.

Барнс закатил глаза и помялся с ноги на ногу.  
— Я здесь только потому, что ты хочешь увидеться со Стивом, а у меня есть ключ от дома. Это все ради него, ты знаешь это. Я знаю это. Я тебя даже не привлекаю. — Он откинул волосы со лба и фыркнул.

В этом была доля истины, Барнс не заставлял сердце Рамлоу колотиться так быстро, как это делал Стив, однако его член не был таким привередливым. Кинув взгляд на пах Барнса, на его крепнущий член, Брок убедился, что для него это тоже имело мало значения.

Он медленно обходил жертву по кругу, беззвучно ступая ботинками по ковру и продолжая прятать за спиной объект любопытства Барнса. Крепления наручников позвякивали, сталкиваясь друг с другом, вися во второй руке Брока. Она наклонился ближе и зашептал Барнсу на ухо:  
— Подчинение награждается блаженством. Сопротивление — нет. Ты же хочешь блаженства, правда, щенок? — Его шелковистый голос был полон греховных обещаний.

— Я не _твой_ щенок. — Он покусывал розовую губу, зажмурившись, и поёжился от прикосновения хлыста снизу к мошонке.

Рамлоу шагнул к двери и оперся на раму. Бросил на пол между ними черный кожаный ошейник с хромированной пряжкой и кольцом.  
— Надень его — и станешь.  
Его улыбка была добродушной, но глаза горели обещанием беды.

— Я не буду носить дурацкий ошейник. — Однако Барнс шагнул вперед и поднял его. Повертел в пальцах, водя подушечками по пряжке. — Я не животное. — Ошейник был шириной с его большой палец, на нем стоял штамп с инициалами Б. Р.

— Ты хуже животного. Мы уже обсудили, что даже собаки знают, когда подчиниться, да? Я не буду использовать его на тебе, если ты откажешься, ты можешь просто сидеть там и дуться. Однако это похоже на пустую трату нашего времени. — Рамлоу постучал хлыстом по ладони и приподнял брови.

— Зачем это мне? — требовательно спросил Барнс. Он не перестал играться с ошейником.

Брок ответил тихо и уверенно:  
— Я защищаю своих питомцев. Я слежу, чтобы они были ухожены. Я не выбираю любимчиков и равномерно распределяю между ними свое время. Ты же не хочешь остаться в стороне, правда? Не хочешь остаться один? — Он наклонил голову. — На деле, если ты его наденешь, я расскажу тебе секрет, который имеет очень большое значение в текущей ситуации.

Барнс колебался, его брови сошлись на переносице, пока он просчитывал вероятность оказаться выброшенным за борт.

— Посмотри на него, _Джеймс_. — Брок никогда раньше не звал его по имени, но, кажется, это был отличный способ повлиять на сомневающегося мальчишку. Короткая обыденная близость, которую люди воспринимали как должное, его имя гладко стекло с языка Рамлоу. — Это ведь очень _красивый_ ошейник. Такой же мягкий и гладкий, как кожа на твоей упругой заднице.

Голубые глаза медленно моргнули.  
— Когда я его сниму?

— Когда _я_ скажу. Разве это не замечательно? Тебе не нужно будет принимать никаких решений, не нужно страдать от того, что поднимает твой хер. Ты отдашь всё это мне. Отдай мне необходимость думать за тебя, доверься мне.

Барнс расстегнул ошейник, приложил к горлу и, коротко сглотнув, произнес:  
— Но я… _я люблю Стива._  
Трясущимися руками он протянул кожаный ремешок сквозь пряжку и уставился в пол. По его скулам разливался густой румянец, сделавший бы честь Стиву, знак крайней застенчивости и неуверенности. У Брока стояло так, что можно было заколачивать гвозди.

— Ох, солнышко, речь не о любви. — Он выронил хлыст и протянул руки. Барнс сделал неуверенный шаг и растворился в его объятиях. Брок погладил его по макушке, затем переместил ладонь на загривок. Ошейник можно было затянуть _сильнее_.

— Это начало твоей дрессировки, дорогой мой. И нас ждет уйма работы.


	13. Chapter 13

Рамлоу отвел волосы с лица Барнса, открывая темные густые ресницы. Затем поправил ошейник, затягивая плотнее. Помедлил, отслеживая пульс в горле Баки. Продел палец в кольцо и потянул, проверяя посадку.

— Кажется, тебе не хватает поводка для завершения образа. Тогда я смогу водить тебя за собой на четвереньках, будешь сидеть на месте и ждать указаний. Это не сильно отличается от выездной операции, знаешь? — Он потянул ошейник вниз и провел пальцем второй руки по носу Барнса. — Однако сегодня, я думаю, тебе нужно кое-что другое. _Встань на колени_. — Брок стоял и властно смотрел в глаза своему новому проекту, пока Барнс не сглотнул. С разливающимся по лицу ярким румянцем парень опустился на колени и посмотрел вверх на Рамлоу, который протянул руку и поднял свой хлыст.

— Подумай о том, как ты вел себя сегодня. Помнишь, что ты мне сказал, когда я предложил тебе почитать книгу? Помнишь, что ты _сделал?_ — Он провел кончиком хлыста по подбородку, прослеживая линию челюсти, похлопал по щеке. Барнс вздрогнул и зажмурился в ожидании неизбежного.

— Как звучала эта очаровательная фраза? Ах да, « _почему бы тебе не заставить меня_ »? — Он промурлыкал с угрозой в голосе и замахнулся хлыстом, целясь по боку Барнса. Тот закусил губу в ответ на удар. — Ты, похоже, забыл о том важном факте, что я совсем не _хороший_ человек. А ты только что вручил себя мне, поиграться, превратить во что-то лучшее.

— Иди к черту, _папочка_ , — неуверенно прошептал Барнс, больше прося отпущения грехов, чем моля о прощении.

Новый удар пришелся ему по правой ягодице, оглушающий, как раскат грома. Еще один, чтобы уравновесить первый, затем еще. Кожаная петля быстро создавала на коже узор ярко-красных следов, смешивающихся с лиловыми. Оханья и стоны Барнса звучали ангельской музыкой в ушах Брока. Он крепко сжал рукоять и напомнил себя, что должен постараться не сломать новую игрушку. У него на _это_ было всё время мира.

Он был очень терпеливым человеком.

Протянув Барнсу руку, Брок помог ему встать на ноги. Парень цеплялся за него как за спасательный круг, лицо было залито слезами.  
— Ты такой красивый, — проворковал Брок. — Невероятно красивый. Так хорошо принимаешь свое наказание. — Жар от ушибов на спине Барнса грел его пальцы, он сильнее вдавил их в кожу и ухмыльнулся, когда Барнс заелозил, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук.

Брок застегнул наручники сначала на одном запястье Барнса, потом на втором. Он подумывал приказать Барнсу снять протез, чтобы получить возможность прикусить шрамы на его культе, но ему нравилось, как жужжали в тишине дома крошечные серво-моторы. Вешалка за дверью была просто идеальным подспорьем для того, что он придумал. Он толкнул ноги Барнса в стороны, заставив того опасно балансировать на цыпочках. Ему стоило принести распорки. И камеру.

Отступив на шаг, Брок залюбовался изумительной картинкой. Черный кожаный ошейник обхватывал шею игрушки обещанием. Даже когда Барнс его снимет, ошейник все равно останется на нем. С того момента, когда он выбрал боль и наслаждение, он никогда не сможет расстаться с ощущением обернутой вокруг шеи кожи.

Брок водил затянутыми в перчатки ладонями по всему телу Барнса, занося в память каждый сантиметр и надавливая на свежие синяки безжалостными пальцами.  
— Как ты меня зовешь? Давай проверим. — Барнс не ответил, поэтому Брок сжал в горсть шелковистые волосы и заставил поднять голову. — Как меня зовут?

— _Папочка_. — Как же восхитительно быстро он сдался, и еще прекраснее был его набухший твердый член. Боль приносит порядок, но удовольствие — удовольствие подслащает остроту.

Брок с помощью зубов стянул одну перчатку и легко шлепнул ею Барнса по груди. Сняв вторую, он убрал обе в карман. Один за другим он дал Барнсу облизать его пальцы, и тот обсасывал их с таким энтузиазмом, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Брок украдкой кинул взгляд на часы. В любой момент…

— Раз ты стал вести себя как хороший мальчик, я буду с тобой очень добрым. Очень-очень. — Брок достал из сумки силиконовую смазку. — Скажи мне, питомец мой, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Сожми меня… Папочка. _Пожалуйста?_ Я, наверное, _умру_ , если ты не… — Ноющие нотки в голосе Барнса отправились напрямую в пах Брока, и не в первый раз он задумался, чем заслужил эти дары. Определенно ничем хорошим. Ему стоило взять так много и так быстро, как только он мог. Кто знает, когда непостоянный сопляк устанет от него? Брок выдавил на ладонь смазку, отставил пузырек и растер липкий гель по ладоням.

— Раз ты так мило просишь, — Брок заработал обеими руками, массируя и оттягивая член Барнса. — Скажи мне, когда будешь готов кончить, золотце. — Барнс толкался бедрами, стараясь оказаться ближе и не потерять при этом опору из-под ног.

— Я… я… — выдохнул он, и Брок убрал от него руки. Выражение потрясения от этого предательства в глазах Барнса было _восхитительным_. С лисьим оскалом Рамлоу хлопнул членом Барнса о его живот, заляпав каплями сочившейся с головки смазкой. — Ты… перестал?..

— Я жду. — Брок подался к нему ближе, скользя губами по скуле. — _Умоляй_ меня.

— О боже, пожалуйста. Мне нужно кончить, Папочка! Мне нужно! Я надел твой чертов ошейник, ты _обещал!_ — Барнс задыхался, и Брок продолжил массировать его член, пока не почувствовал, что мальчишка опять подошел к краю. Он снова остановился, по его кулаку текли струйки жидкости. Эякуляция без оргазма, жесточайшая пытка. — Я не могу… Папочка, я не могу это вынести… Я так близко! — Темные волосы намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу, Барнс дергался, пытаясь освободиться из пут.

Брок услышал шаги по дорожке к дому.

— Помнишь, я обещал открыть тебе секрет, солнышко? — В остекленевших глазах отразилось замешательство, и он помотал головой.

Раздался дверной звонок.

— Наверное, стоило сказать тебе раньше. — Брок достал из кармана одну из перчаток и сунул Барнсу в рот импровизированным кляпом. — Веди себя очень, очень тихо, и я дам тебе потом кончить. Помни, ты сам на себя это навлёк. — Он постарался вытереть руки о грудь Баки.

Была определенная радость в знании, что сантехник не имеет понятия о происходящем за дверью.  
— Здрасте, — поприветствовал его Брок. — Извините за вызов. В ванной, похоже, все снова в порядке. Ничего такого, что не смог бы починить удар локтем.

— Мне все равно придется взять плату за вызов, но если все в порядке… — С полки свалился зонтик, с грохотом приземлившись на пол. Сантехник инстинктивно попытался заглянуть за дверь, чтобы увидеть, что упало. Брок стоял перед ним, блокируя вход.

— Простите, это мой пёс. Опрокинул что-то. Мы все еще проходим дрессировку, он ужасно ведет себя рядом с незнакомцами. Кусается и царапается. Пришлось надеть пока на беднягу намордник. Но что тут поделаешь, щенки все одинаковые, да? Ты просто должен вложить в них максимум любви и заботы. Еще раз, простите за беспокойство. — Брок пожал плечами, и сантехник хмыкнул.

— У меня своих двое. Какая порода?

— Стопроцентная чистокровная дворняга. Подобрал на улице.

— Не нужно оплачивать выезд. Ты делаешь богоугодное дело, сынок. — Он протянул руку Броку, но тот отказался с извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Прошу прощения, я весь в собачьих слюнях. И спасибо. Я делаю, что могу, для бедных животных на нашей Земле. Берегите себя! — Сантехник ушел к своему фургону, и Брок закрыл за ним дверь. Баки сердито глянул на него, по-прежнему стискивая в зубах перчатку и требуя внимания к своему члену. Брок выдавил на ладонь новую порцию смазки.

— Мой бедный, замученный пёсик. Ты слышал его? Я делаю богоугодное дело. — Он массировал и тянул, пока меж бровей Барнса не стали собираться капли пота, и всё его тело затряслось от напряжения. — Это не ощущается особо праведным. Но мне всегда больше нравились падшие ангелы. — Он убрал руки, и Барнс взвыл в отчаянии, его голос звучал приглушённо из-за перчатки. Брок ухмыльнулся и вытащил кляп. — Что ты пытался сказать?

— Мудила… Просто, ради бога, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста… — Барнс подавился всхлипом. — Я буду хорошим, я обещаю!

— О, я знаю, что ты будешь, сладкий. — Один, два быстрых движения кулаком по стволу, круговое движение смазанной ладонью по лиловой головке — и глаза Барнса закатились, когда сквозь его тело мощной волной прокатился долгожданный оргазм. Его дыхание стало рваным, и он безвольно повис в своих путах. — Потому что хорошие щенки получают награду, совсем как _эта_. — Брок нежно поцеловал Баки и гладил по волосам, пока того трясло.

Щелкнул поворачиваемый в замке ключ, и дверь распахнулась. Брок шагнул в сторону с дороги Стива, нагруженного сумками и тянущего за собой красный чемодан на колесиках.  
— Баки, клянусь, я только что видел отъезжающий фургон сантехника. Он очень быстро справился! Если мне больше никогда не придется летать на эти конференции, я буду безмерно счастлив. Никто не работает, все сидят с умным видом и притворяются, что их не нужно всех уволить. А тут теперь… — Стив замолк, пораженный тем, во что он вошел. За его спиной захлопнулась дверь.

— Здравствуй, Стив. — Брок вытер руки о штаны Барнса. — Эти конференции кажутся ужасной тратой времени.

— _Как?_ — Стив разинул рот, и Брок шагнул к нему, протянул руки и сжал в объятиях, как нечто невероятно хрупкое и ценное.

— Я соскучился по тебе, — прошептал Брок ему на ухо.

Баки опустил взгляд в пол, пряча лицо за волосами, и дрожащим голосом произнес:  
— _Турникет_.


	14. Chapter 14

Брок с фырканьем выпустил воздух сквозь губы.  
— Ладно, парень. Ты дёрнул стоп-кран. Давай-ка спустим тебя вниз и приведем в порядок.  
Независимо от того, насколько Барнс раздражал его в данный момент, Брок с уважением относился к его выбору произнести стоп-слово. Он неохотно отпустил Стива, уставившегося выпученными глазами на жениха, свисающего с крюка вешалки.

— Эту вешалку нам подарила моя мама… — Брок не эти слова ожидал услышать от него впервые после разлуки. События шли не очень хорошо. Он думал, что Стив вернется _позже_.

— У твоей мамы великолепный вкус. Это очень добротная вещь. — Он высвободил Баки из пут и проверил, может ли тот самостоятельно стоять. Барнс сделал шаг и свалился в руки Брока. — Так-так. Давай пойдем тебя почистим. — Он быстро проверил своего подопечного и повел в сторону ванной. Посадил Барнса на унитаз и включил душ.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — Брок отвел волосы с лица Барнса и опешил при виде печали в его глазах. — Я с тобой слишком грубо обошелся? Тебе нужны обезболивающие? Лед?

 _Тишина_.

— Так, я не умею читать мысли, я только притворяюсь, что умею. Тебе придется поговорить со мной. — Обычно Барнса невозможно было заткнуть, он без конца трепал языком. Тишина была неправильной. _Очень_ неправильной. У Брока возникло чувство, что он проебал всю сцену. — Тебе _больно?_ Черт тебя подери, _Джеймс_ , поговори со мной!

— Иди развлекайся со Стивом. Ты же ради него сюда припёрся, помнишь? — В его голосе звучала несвойственная ему язвительность вместо привычной задиристости. Брок моргнул. Стиснул зубы. _Ну нет._ Такое откровенное неподчинение он не потерпит, пусть они и завершили сцену. На этом мелком говнюке был _его_ ошейник.

— Нет. Так дело не пойдет. — Он подхватил Барнса, подпер собой и затащил в душ, не обращая внимания на то, что промокнет сам. — Ты не будешь вываливать на меня это лошадиное дерьмо. — Он стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием от души хлестнуть по ярко-алой заднице Барнса.

— Иди нахуй, _папочка_ , — прошипел Барнс сквозь зубы. Ну, со злостью Брок управляться умел, это он мог сломать и растоптать в пыль каблуком. — Равное время, как же. — Барнс дотронулся до ошейника и сглотнул.

— Так вот в чем причина этой твоей истерики? Ладно, я налажал. Ты это хотел услышать? Я не должен был оставлять тебя… висеть. Не стоило этого делать. Это было ошибкой. Я _признаю_ это. — Брок схватил душевой шланг и небрежно ополоснул Баки. — Но мне казалось, что мы достигли взаимопонимания. Я здесь, потому что ты нашел меня, ты привел меня сюда для Стива. Мы просто играли, помнишь?

Барнс кивнул, по его лицу текла вода.  
— Ага. Я тебе даже не нравлюсь. Я знаю.

— Ты тоже не лишен некоторого очарования. К тому же, ты первый человек, которому я когда-либо показывал все мои шрамы, и это до хрена много значит, неблагодарный засранец. — Брок выключил воду, схватил полотенце и насухо вытер Баки. Он мог бы вести себя мягче, но сопляк этого не заслужил. — Так что прекращай вести себя так, будто наступил конец света. Я только один человек. Тебе придется научится делиться. — И если Стив не захочет его, то Барнс станет фантастическим вариантом для вымещения на нем злости и разочарования. В конце концов, всё это происходило по его вине.

— Ты и Стиву такой дашь? — Барнс продел палец в кольцо ошейника.

Брок вздохнул.  
— У меня всего один.  
Чертовы штуки были дорогими. Ему было скучно, а идея поунижать Барнса казалась на тот момент ужасно заманчивой. Если бы только мерзавец делал то, что ему _велят_. Хотя тогда ему было бы еще скучнее. Черт его знает, что Стив думает обо всём этом.

— И ты не прав. — Барнс обернул полотенце вокруг узких бедер.

— В чем? — Брок расшнуровал ботинки, промокшие насквозь. — Фу, все ноги вымокли.

— Ты должен мне кучу денег после своего маленького приключения. — Барнс постучал по своей голове, где у Брока были швы. — Я спас тебе жизнь. А в некоторых культурах, знаешь ли, это означает, что твоя жизнь теперь принадлежит мне. — Дерзкая шутка звучала обнадеживающе, и Брок рассмеялся.

— Ты уже сделал предложение одному из присутствующих в этом доме, малыш. Тебе не нужен еще один. — Барнс приподнял брови и беспечно пожал плечами. — Как насчет бартера? По моим стандартным расценкам?

— Звучит неплохо. Через несколько месяцев ты расплатишься. — Барнс изучал свои синяки в запотевшем зеркале, однако его пальцы продолжали касаться ошейника. Брок шагнул ему за спину, провел пальцами по жутчайшему рубцу от хлыста и улыбнулся про себя. Он проделал _отличную_ работу.

Сжав пальцы вокруг горла Баки, он погладил кожу ошейника.  
— Ты можешь снять его, если хочешь. Тебе больше не нужно его носить.

Барнс помотал головой, попав влажными волосами по глазам.  
— Нет, подожду немного.

— Он тебе идет. Просто констатирую факт.  
Брок коснулся виска Барнса поцелуем и взъерошил его волосы. Он не хотел быть вышвырнутым из дома до того, как у него появится шанс соблазнить Стива. Так что он решил играть хорошо, сделать несколько уступок. Его эго в состоянии с этим справиться. Быть профессионалом означало быть хорошим актером, особенно после завершения сцены. Барнс откинулся на него и провел искусственной рукой по мокрым волосам, следя за их отражением полуприкрытыми глазами.

Дом прорезал пронзительный вой сирены, и Баки громко выругался.  
— _Блядь_ , Стив пытается готовить.

Брок проследовал за ним на кухню, где Стив запихивал в раковину рулон пылающих бумажных полотенец. На его лице было пятно сажи. Он поднял взгляд и удрученно улыбнулся.  
— Я подумал, что все наверняка хотят есть.

— Поэтому решил поджечь кухню. — Баки с изяществом запрыгнул на кухонную стойку и вынул батарейку из сигнализации. Спрыгнув на пол, он отдал ее Стиву. — Что случилось?

— Я хотел вскипятить воду для спагетти, и немного отвлекся, и оставил полотенца на плите… Брок, что ты тут делаешь? — Брок неожиданно почувствовал себя совсем не к месту, стоя босиком в луже стекающей с него на линолеум воды. Он заискивающе улыбнулся и развел руками.

— _Сюрприз?_ Баки привел меня сюда, для тебя. Я выглядел лучше, я знаю. И я извиняюсь за сцену, в которую ты вошел, я думал, у нас больше времени до твоего возвращения. Я помогу почистить ковер. — Он добавил после некоторой заминки: — Тебе нужна помощь с этим?

— Да мы просто закажем в одном из наших постоянных мест. Тайскую или пиццу? — Баки открыл ящик, набитый листовка служб доставки. — Я не хочу больше индийское, а после еды из той веганской забегаловки ты весь покрылся сыпью…

— Что на тебе _надето?_ — затаив дыхание, спросил Стив.

— _Полотенце_. — Барнс пожевал большой палец. — Можем заказать китайскую еду. Пары семейных обедов под номером два должно хватить.

Стив протянул руку и погладил ошейник, по его лицу расползалась широкая ухмылка. Барнс густо покраснел, но не отдернулся. Брок воспользовался моментом, дойдя до холодильника и оглядев его содержимое.  
— Знаете что. Дайте мне какую-нибудь сухую одежду, и я разберусь с этим кухонным инцидентом.

— Ты умеешь готовить? А то я уже начал подозревать, что нам придется звать на свадьбу половину водителей из доставки.


	15. Chapter 15

Барнс порылся в комоде и вытащил несколько вещей, которые перебросил Броку, уверенно поймавшему их в воздухе.  
— Думаю, это должно тебе подойти.

Брок сморщился от отвращения.  
— Берцовка и баскетбольные шорты?  
На белой майке было написано « _Сёрфи Голым!_ »

— Я не говорил, что это выбор портных года, _Ваше Величество_. Зато они сухие, и я могу пока отправить твои вещи в сушилку. — Барнс натянул трусы, джинсы и серую футболку, достаточно тесную, чтобы под тканью были видны ремни протеза. Брок ухмыльнулся ему. — Что?

— Мне нравится это обращение. — Брок быстро снял промокшие вещи и влез в одолженную одежду. Нахмурился из-за ощущения гладкой синтетической ткани. Вещи были _дешевыми_. Он всегда одевался так, как хотел, чтобы выглядела его кожа: безупречно и образцово.

— Ну еще бы, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Давайте сюда свое барахло, _ваша светлость_. Нет ничего лучше горячей одежды прямо из сушилки. Я иногда сажусь на диван и вываливаю на себя целую корзину согретых полотенец. — Он вздохнул от приятного воспоминания. — И _мои_ полотенца не воняют хлоркой.

— Как далеко отсюда до продуктового магазина? — спросил Брок, пока они шли в прачечную.

— В паре километров. А что? — Барнс забросил вещи Брока в сушилку и добавил пахнущий цветочной химией ароматизирующий лист.

— А то, что я успел заглянуть в ваш холодильник, и я не грёбаный _волшебник_. Если я составлю список, ты сможешь закупиться по нему? — Брок скрестил руки на груди и облокотился на стойку. Это было правдой, среди их запасов не было ничего, что можно было превратить в нормальную еду. Ничего, что Брок захотел бы им скормить. Плюс это убрало бы Барнса из дома, и Брок смог бы провести немного времени наедине со Стивом.

Барнс поднял палец.  
— Только если мне разрешено выбирать, что ты приготовишь.  
Он изогнул брови и улыбнулся с лукавыми огоньками в глазах. Не таких голубых, как у Стива, но все равно достаточно привлекательных, неохотно признался себе Брок.

— Выбирай что-то простое, и я приложу все усилия. — Парень всерьез собирался выйти на улицу в его ошейнике? — Тебе, наверное, стоит снять ошейник, иначе на тебя будут пялиться.

— Как будто меня ебет, что думают окружающие. Я уже засветился с металлической рукой на обложке TIME, с этим вряд ли сравнится такая мелочь. Помнишь, мы с тобой друг другу не нравимся. _Да?_ — Барнс коснулся своего горла и опустил взгляд в пол. — Но, честно говоря, я бы убил за оладушки. С настоящим сиропом и маслом. Ты можешь? Скажи, что можешь. — Требовательность в его голосе была просто очаровательной. Какой же ребенок. Может быть, это все-таки сработает.

Брок протянул руку и убрал выбившуюся прядь за ухо Барнса. Тот подался навстречу прикосновению.  
— Даже во сне.

*

Брок занял себя предварительной подготовкой к созданию самых пышных оладушек, которые эти двое когда-либо в жизни пробовали. На кухне не было никакого порядка, так что он начал рыться по всем полкам и шкафчикам. Деревянная ложка, большая миска и сковорода, которой, похоже, ни разу еще не пользовались. Брок начал рыться в поисках растительного масла, которое забыл внести в список Барнсу, и открыл шкафчик над раковиной. Оттуда с грохотом посыпался град пузырьков с таблетками, стуча по раковине и полу.  
— Господи боже! — растеряно выдохнул Брок.

Стив рассмеялся и прислонился к стойке, явно только что попрощавшись с Барнсом: его губы были припухшими и порозовевшими. Брок подавил желание обнять Стива, прижать к себе и сцеловать любое напоминание о вкусе рта его жениха.

— Ох, ты обнаружил мою аптечку. Чудеса современной медицины. Сохраняют меня живым и здравствующим. Мне давно пора выбросить пустые тюбики, но ужасно лениво отклеивать от них этикетки. — Стив окинул Брока взглядом и добавил: — По-моему, Баки носит эту майку, когда моет двор. — Брок принялся убирать обратно рассыпавшиеся баночки, неожиданно осознав обнаженность своей кожи и почувствовав боль в занывших шрамах. Стив не отрывал от него взгляда, следя за каждым движением.

Через несколько минут тишины Брок вздохнул.  
— Ты не будешь спрашивать меня о шрамах?  
Он закрыл глаза, готовясь к неизбежному отторжению. Его руки невесомо коснулись пальцы, прослеживая розоватые рубцы и завитки. Брок успел удержать в горле стон и прикусил губу. Сколько же власти над ним было у этого тоненького человека… Это было охрененно не правильно. Это заставляло Брока чувствовать себя слабым и уязвимым, но он ни за чтобы не отстранился от его прикосновения. Даже под дулом пистолета. Только не после того, как он решил, что потерял Стива навсегда.

— Взрыв бензобака. Повезло, что ты прикрыл свою симпатичную мордашку, — сказал Стив обыденным тоном. — Если бы меня отталкивали шрамы и травмы, продолжил бы я любить Баки?

— Откуда, блядь, ты _это_ знаешь? — Брок поймал ладонь Стива и сжал в своей. Она была очень маленькой, хрупкие косточки и сухожилия, спрятанные под мягкой кожей. — Откуда?

— Я говорил, что работаю на госдеп. Не уточнял, в каком отделе. Позволю себе немного похвастаться — я там один из лучших специалистов по раскрытию секретов и заговоров. — Стив взглянул на Брока сквозь ресницы и улыбнулся. — Но даже так, некоторые файлы оказались закрыты для меня, и это немного _пугает_. Это говорит о том, что ты был очень, очень ценным сотрудником, пока не выбесил не того человека и был уволен, пусть и без единого пятна на репутации. — Значит, Барнс не был единственным сталкером в этом доме. — Я не верю голым отзывам о взрослых людях в интернете, какими бы захватывающими они ни были, _Мистер Отморозок_.

Брок провел большим пальцем по мясистой части ладони Стива, прослеживая линии, суеверными людьми отведенными под _любовь_ и _жизнь_.  
— Меня уволили после несчастного случая. Моя полезность подошла к концу. Я не потерял ни одного человека из своего отряда, ни разу. Я горжусь этим. Я не очень горжусь многими другими вещами, которые я делал. — Даже если они были _забавными_. Санкционированный правительством хаос приносил кайф. Никакого страха наказания, ничего кроме сладкого-сладкого привкуса насилия во рту. — Какие еще ужасы обо мне ты узнал? Я очень плохой человек? — Он поднял руку Стива и нежно поцеловал, благодарный, что его не боятся и не гонят.

— Меня впечатлило, что ты решил не присоединяться к семье Кабрино. Они в то время были под постоянным наблюдением, и теперь половина из них гниет в тюрьмах. — Его пальцы бережно обхватили подбородок Брока, поглаживая небритую кожу.

— _Зараза_. Я потрясен, что ты еще разговариваешь со мной, учитывая твою проверку и следовавшего за мной по пятам Барнса. Я думал, никто не знает об этой древней истории. Это было сто лет назад. — Он покачал головой, по-прежнему не выпуская ладонь Стива. — Работать силовиком на мафию было ниже моего достоинства. Я предпочитаю честно сосать хуи на своих условиях, чем быть на побегушках у кучки гомофобных пердунов.

Темными одинокими ночами, когда его нутро выворачивала потребность доставить порцию хороших страданий какому-нибудь несчастному идиоту, Брок жалел, что не стал частью Семьи, просто ради того, чтобы иметь возможность утолить эту жажду. Но никто никогда не искал людей, пристававших к проституткам, а уж девчонки точно на него не заявят…

— И, конечно, тебя остановил тот факт, что силовики почти всё делают _противозаконно_ , да?

— Ну разумеется. Я чрезвычайно добропорядочный и высоконравственный гражданин. Полный неоспоримых достоинств. Поэтому те файлы и засекречены, кстати говоря, в них содержатся все замечательные вещи, которые я совершал по приказам своей страны. На их фоне все остальные будут выглядеть просто дерьмово. — Брок воспользовался возможностью и прижался к Стиву. — Я горжусь своим профессионализмом. Особенно по отношению к моему любимому клиенту.

— Мне кажется, мы давным-давно пересекли черту между клиентом и работником, Брок. А тебе? — Стив потянул его ниже к себе, собрав в кулак ткань майки. Нежно поцеловав его, он вздохнул. — Я _скучал_ по тебе. Ты ужасно напугал меня, когда я не смог найти тебя. Пожалуйста, не исчезай больше. _Пообещай_.

Сердце Брока комком стало в горле. Он провел пальцами по волосам Стива.  
— Обещаю. Клянусь. — Он говорил всерьез. Он верил в этой каждой частичкой своей души. — Но что тогда с Барнсом? — Брок поднял Стива, усадил на кухонную стойку и принялся покрывать его горло поцелуями, остававшимися розовыми следами на бледной коже. Сжал в зубах мочку уха и застонал, водя руками по его телу.

Передняя дверь открылась, и Барнс возвестил:  
— Я совершил героический набег на продуктовый магазин и вернулся с трофеями. Эти оладушки должны быть лучшими по эту сторону океана, потому что та кассирша Шейла не переставала пялиться на мою задницу. И я купил _лопатку_. — С шорохом пакетов и широкой ухмылкой Барнс опустил покупки на кухонный островок, продолжая с демонстративной жизнерадостностью: — Всем нужна лопатка. Так? Никто же не хочет быть оставленным, я имею в виду, оставить оладушки на сковороде. Так? — Брок нахмурился. Барнс не испортит ему это. Если необходимость терпеть Барнса была ценой за возможность быть со Стивом, Брок с этим справится. Еще и развлечься сумеет.

— Иди сюда, — властно потребовал Брок. Барнс подчинился без колебаний. — Вы думаете, что я не справлюсь с вами обоими, сопляки? — Он продел палец через кольцо на ошейнике Барнса и подтащил его еще ближе, затем прошептал с угрозой в голосе: — Ваши стоп-слова?

— _Бруклин_ , — пискнул Стив ему в шею.

— _Турникет_. — Барнс вскинул подбородок. — Но я в буквальном смысле умираю от голода. У меня уже ребра просвечивают. — Брок отпустил ошейник, протянул руку за парня и сжал его задницу. Он смотрел Барнсу в глаза, и его пьянило ощущение таявших в его руках мальчишек. Сразу двое. Чем Брок заслужил такое счастье?

— Снимай рубашку и садись прямо на пол, щенок. Ты будешь следить за всем, что я делаю, и я награжу тебя, если будешь хорошо себя вести. Договорились? — Барнс плюхнулся на пол, стянул рубашку и замер в ожидании. — _Умничка_. — Брок повернулся к Стиву. — А тебе придется убрать задницу со стола. Мне надо немного поколдовать.

— А что мне делать тогда?

— Я могу доверить тебе приготовление замороженного апельсинового сока?

Стив спрыгнул со стойки и козырнул.  
— Обещаю не поджечь его!

— Я поверю в это, только если увижу своими глазами, — пробормотал с пола Барнс.

  
Взгляд Барнса проследил за очередной стопкой красиво подрумянившихся пышных оладушек, которые Брок поставил на стол. В центре стола стоял кленовый сироп и мягкое сливочное масло, а Стив с триумфом разлил по трем стаканам апельсиновый сок. Барнс обнял колени и улыбнулся в радостном предвкушении.

— Так, масло размазано по каждой стопке, сироп налит. Выглядит замечательно, позволю себе заметить. Садись есть, Стив. — Брок уселся и наполнил себе тарелку. Барнс открыл рот, собираясь запротестовать, но потом с хлопком закрыл его. Брок улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда, пёсик. Оставайся на полу. — Брок похлопал себя по ноге. — Прямо здесь. — Барнс прижался головой к его бедру. — Открывай. — Брок поднял кусочек липкого от сиропа оладушка и скормил Барнсу. Тот издал восторженный гортанный стон и съел угощение. — Вылижи их до чиста и получишь следующий кусок. Не хочу перепачкаться. — Барнс облизал пальцы Брока и послушно ждал. Брок скормил ему еще одну порцию и снова дал вылизать пальцы.

— Где проходила твоя конференция? — небрежно спросил Брок у Стива, как будто кормить с рук взрослого мужчину, сидящего под столом, было самым обыденным занятием. — Должно же там было быть что-то интересное.

Стив, похоже, позабыл, что он делал со своей вилкой, зависшей в воздухе по пути к его рту, пока он смотрел за Баки, облизывавшем и сосавшем пальцы Брока.  
— Э… Что? Мне, вроде как, понравилось джакузи в ванной комнате. У нас была во время реабилитации Баки, но в комнате иметь ее тоже здорово. И у них еще неплохой wi-fi… да черт вас побери. — Стив сглотнул, у него задрожал голос. — Ты можешь _меня_ покормить в следующий раз?

— Хм, уже становится поздно. Так что если вы собираетесь отправить меня домой… — Брок вытер пальцем каплю сиропа с щеки Барнса и дал тому облизать. — Липкий мальчишка. Липкий лакомый кусочек.

— _Оставайся_ , — твердо сказал Стив. — Ты можешь устроиться в гостевой спальне.

— О, это очень мило с твоей стороны. Щенок, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — Брок скормил Барнсу еще кусочек, и тот улыбнулся, не переставая жевать, затем кивнул, очищая пальцы Брока. — Ладно. Обычно я не ночую в незнакомых местах, поэтому аккуратней с попытками разбудить меня: старые привычки так просто не уходят, и я не хочу никого поранить. Хорошо?

— Вряд ли будет хуже кошмаров Баки. Никогда не получал по лицу протезом? — Стив нахмурился. — Сломал мне нос в двух местах. Но чего не сделаешь ради любимых, да? — Стив улыбнулся Броку, и тот мгновенно позабыл, что делал. — Передай сироп, пожалуйста. — Барнс нетерпеливо куснул пальцы Брока, чтобы вывести его из оцепенения.

— Сукин сын! — выругался Брок и потряс рукой от боли. — Плохой щенок!

— Тогда не был бы таким вкусным, — с ухмылкой пробормотал Барнс и обнял рукой ногу Брока, открывая рот в ожидании нового кусочка.


	16. Chapter 16

Гостевая спальня оказалась больше гостиной Брока, и была обставлена исключительно мебелью шведского производства, собираемой шестигранными ключами. Брок фыркнул. По крайней мере, кровать была мягкой. Мягкой и огромной, похоже, королевского размера, думал Брок, распластавшись на покрывале. Он забросил руки за голову и думал о том, кто из мальчишек проберется к нему первым. Как проказливые малолетки на гостевой ночевке.

Конечно, он немного огорчился, что они не позвали его в _их_  кровать, но Баки, скорее всего, вымотался, и, разумеется, Стив в первую очередь заботился о нем. _Всегда_. Брок нахмурился, может быть, теперь он немного лучше понимал одержимость Стива притягательным лохматым паршивцем, стоило дать себе время и подумать. Было бы приятно иметь кого-то, кто о тебе заботится, хоть это и не было роскошью, которую Брок мог себе позволить. Было легче найти кого-то для насилия, а не для защиты.

Через полчаса он устроился под простынями, наслаждаясь прикосновением прохладной ткани к коже. Конечно, он спал голым. Он лениво поласкал себя, но решил не увлекаться в ожидании лучшего.

Через час он поднялся и с хмурой миной начал осматривать комнату. Он обнаружил корзину с вязальными принадлежностями, жестянку, обещавшую сдобное печенье, но оказавшуюся наполненной вышивальными нитками, и пару журналов _Кошачья Мода_ в нижнем ящике комода. Он устроился на кровати и под тусклым светом прикроватной лампы начал читать об уходе за бирманскими котятами.

Через два час Брок задремал, уронив журнал на лицо. Он не слышал ни открывшейся двери, ни шороха шагов. Однако он почувствовал прикосновение холодного воздуха, когда кто-то забрался к нему под одеяло и прижался к ногам.  
— Какого черта, — буркнул Брок, уронив журнал на пол. Единственным ответом стал влажный рот, вобравший его член и просто державший его там без дальнейших действий. — Долго же ты, боже. Если бы я не ждал одного из вас, ты бы уже щеголял парой сломанных костей. Какого черта ты там делаешь?..

Брок протянул руку, чтобы поднять край одеяло, когда Стив запрыгнул на кровать, ухмыляясь в темноте.  
— Не подсматривать!

— Ну если ты не позвал в гости соседа, то я с уверенностью могу предположить, кто там. И ему в этот раз лучше _не_ кусаться, — прорычал Брок.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ничего не могу обещать. — Он был одет в пару прозрачных черных колготок и ничего больше. Он оседлал грудь Брока, выбив из него воздух. — Твое внимание полностью принадлежит мне?

— Эм, да? — Барнс шевельнул языком, только один раз. — О боже, да!

— Отлично. Потому что Баки рассказал мне, насколько ты упрям, Брок Рамлоу. Ты не заметишь намек, даже если он начнет сосать тебе хер. — Стив наклонился и поцеловал Брока в губы. — Мы хотим с тобой встречаться. Не в качестве твоей работы или развлечения. Мы хотим узнать тебя лучше, хотим идти вперед вместе. У нас огромный дом и предостаточно денег, чтобы поддержать тебя, если ты захочешь сделать перерыв в своей карьере. Или ты просто можешь работать отсюда. Я езжу на работу на автобусе, а Баки находится на инвалидности и ему почти никуда не нужно ездить, пока Щ.И.Т.у не понадобится, чтобы он красиво позировал на фотосессии. Так что ты можешь использовать нашу машину, если тебе понадобится поехать куда-то. Я, конечно, еще не все детали продумал, но я практически уверен, что мы сумеем заставить ситуацию работать на нас. Здесь отличный wi-fi, я еще не дал тебе пароль? — Стив лизнул кончик носа Брока.

— Что? — Брок зажмурился, когда Баки начал смеяться под одеялом, вытворяя что-то непотребное губами. — Вы хотите  _встречаться_ со мной?

— Нам было бы так весело! Я снова хочу одеться по-женски и пойти с тобой на танцы. Я хочу, чтобы ты снова помог мне почувствовать себя самым привлекательным в зале. Я хочу давиться твоим членом и смотреть, как ты порешь Баки, и его задница становится красной, а потом, может быть, придет моя очередь. И хочу есть твою еду. И чтобы ты кормил меня с рук, боже, это было так возбуждающе, я никогда не думал, что меня такое может завести. Я вообще многого не знал, пока не встретил тебя. Твой неповоротливый мозг обработал эту информацию? Я хочу _тебя_ , Брок Рамлоу.

— А как же Баки? Ты же любишь его? — Брок попытался вывернуться изо рта Барнса, возбуждаясь вопреки собственному желанию. Он не хотел, чтобы приревновавший мальчишка снова укусил его.

Стив протянул руку и похлопал ком под одеялом, где должна была быть голова Барнса.  
— С той минуты, когда он помог мне встать с земли во дворе начальной школы, после того как я упал с качелей в попытке запустить себя на луну. Но на самом деле, Брок, ты правда думаешь, что в человеческом сердце есть место только для одного? — Стив опустил ладони на грудь Брока. — Да любовным треугольникам. Я хочу вас обоих. И я думаю, что ты тоже хочешь меня.

Стив взял его лицо в ладони.  
— Брок? Ты _хочешь_ меня?  
Брок застонал.

— Я хочу. Проклятье, ужасно хочу. Я ни о чем больше думать не могу, я свихнулся, когда решил, что ты меня не хочешь. Но… я вам не подхожу. Ни одному из вас, я продолжаю твердить вам об этом снова и снова, но вы просто не слышите! — Из его глаз потекли слезы. — Ты предлагаешь мне всё, о чем я когда-либо мечтал, но если я соглашусь… Те файлы были засекречены не просто так, Стив! Я ужасный человек, я _убийца_. Если ты впустишь меня в свою жизнь, я просто подожгу ее… — Брок сжал в кулаках простыни. Это было нечестно, это было просто нечестно.

— Как я бумажные полотенца на плите? Не глупи. Тот факт, что ты продолжаешь говорить нам об этом, означает, что ты о нас заботишься. Что ты не хочешь причинить нам боль.

— Ты ошибаешься. Мне нравится причинять вам боль. Мысли о том, чтобы покрыть тебя синяками и заставить истекать кровью, вызывают у меня улыбку. У меня встает, когда я думаю о том, чтобы избить вас обоих. — Насколько честным он должен быть? — Я садист, идиоты. Вы знаете об этом.

— Да, но ты знаешь, когда надо остановиться. И ты с уважением относишься к нашим пожеланиям. Наверное, даже с большим, чем мы к твоим, я все-таки нарушил все базовые законы частной жизни и, вероятно, даже несколько законов уголовного кодекса, собирая информацию о тебе. — Стив улыбнулся. — Ты не сделал ничего ужасного, о чем я не знаю. — О бедный красивый Стив, ты _ничего_ не знаешь. И даже не будешь слушать.

Баки фыркнул под одеялом, и Стив хлопнул его по голове.  
— Цыц, ты!

Баки с влажным хлюпом выпустил член Брока и высунул из-под одеяла голову с наэлектризованными волосами.  
— У меня тут воздух кончается. Стив знает, чего хочет, и ты охренительно классный. Я никогда больше этого не скажу, так что постарайся запомнить. Давай, старик. Сри или вали с толчка.

— Я не знаю, не знаю, что сказать. — Брок должен был встать, он должен был уйти. Он не должен был притягивать в объятия юное тело и сминать его губы поцелуем.

— Хм, Мистер Профессионал, я уверен, что влюбился в тебя в тот самый первый вечер, когда ты показал мне, что делает тебя таким особенным. Ты открыл нам обоим уйму новых дверей, которые мы боялись исследовать, честно говоря, но теперь мы хотим взять тебя с собой. Давай, Брок. Скажи _«да»_.

Брок начал смеяться. Он смеялся, пока у него не заболели бока. Стив с Баки сидели на коленях по сторонам от него и смотрели, как его трясло. Когда он смог сделать вдох, он стер с лица слезы и протянул к ним руки.  
— Идите сюда. — Прижав к себе обоих, он сказал. — Ладно. _Да_. Но если я напортачу, я вас предупреждал. Запомните это.

— Дежа вю, нах, — хмыкнул Барнс. — Мы уже через это проходили, но конечно, тебя он услышит. Все слушают Стива. Единственная причина, по которой люди слушают меня, это когда надо кого-то пристрелить. — На Барнсе по-прежнему был надет ошейник Брока, тот запустил палец под ремешок и дернул.

— Возвращайся вниз и в этот раз работай по-хорошему.

— Задание принято! — Барнс наклонился, нежно поцеловал Стива, потом с той же нежностью и Брока. Отсалютовал и нырнул обратно под одеяло.

Стив свернулся под боком у Брока, водя руками по оплетавшим кожу шрамам, и принялся покрывать поцелуями его горло, пока Баки заставлял его ахать.  
— Тссс, расслабься. Ты красивый мужчина. Ты уже достаточно долго был одинок. Позволь мне любить тебя. Позволь нам обоим заботиться о тебе, ты заслужил это.

— Я ничего из этого не заслужил, но, помоги мне боже, я _постараюсь_. Я постараюсь. Мне кажется…. будто у меня всё вышло из-под контроля. Это страшно. — Паника в его глазах быстро исчезала под поцелуями Стива и мягким прикосновением его пальца к губам. У Брока поджались пальцы на ногах, когда Барнс заглотил его под корень.

— Ха. Забавно, я обычно так чувствую себя из-за любви. — Стив устроился в изголовье, его твердый член натягивал колготки. Он прижал губы Брока к своему паху. — Открывай шире. У меня для тебя подарок. Ты же любишь подарки, правда, _папочка?_


	17. Chapter 17

Брок провел широкую полосу языком по обтянутому колготками члену Стива и рассмеялся.  
— Конечно, я люблю подарки. — Он откинул одеяло, и волосы у Баки на голове встали дыбом. — Отправляйся к нему вниз и напомни мне, как ощущаются твои губы. Кажется, я совсем их позабыл, так много времени прошло. — Он хлопнул Стива по заднице, и звук прозвучал очень громко в тишине спальни. Стив ахнул.

— Мне казалось, что я и один тут неплохо справляюсь, — возмущенно фыркнул Барнс.

— Жадный щенок, не заставляй выгонять тебя на пол.

— Ага, двигайся, — Стив с ухмылкой ткнул Барнса локтем. Парни устроились по бокам от Брока, и тот закинул руки за голову, обозревая свои сокровища.

— Так, если вы двое не поладите, мне придется наказать… — Брок сбился с мысли, как только Стив принялся энергично его вылизывать. — Я… У меня была какая-то мысль, я уверен в этом.

Барнс прогулялся пальцами по его бедру, усмехнувшись.  
— Ты думал о том, сколько тебе предстоит с нами проблем. Хуево быть тобой, папочка.

Брок сел и дёрнул Барнса за волосы.  
— Кстати говоря о хуях, маленький бездельник.  
Барнс чарующе захлопал ресницами, и Брок понял, что влип. Засранец пытался пролезть к нему под кожу, и у него получалось.

Брок прикрыл глаза и погрузился в удовольствие под хлюпающие звуки, иногда прерываемые хихиканьем. Ему предстоит столько веселья, пока он будет ломать их под себя. Если они раньше не выпьют его досуха своим коварными ртами. Брок хмыкнул про себя, счастье долго не продлится, так что он может позволить себя пока насладиться им. Они не любили его на самом деле, он был просто новой игрушкой. Ничто не длится вечно, он не заслужил этого, но раз они не стали его слушать, то он умывает руки.

Он дал происходящему две недели.

*

Ничего хорошего не происходит в четыре часа утра.

Они собрались вокруг кухонного стола, с сонными глазами и в разной степени обнаженности. Брок никогда не спал одетым, Стив любил уморительные атласные пижамы, а Барнс спал в том, в чем упал в кровать. Ему были важны только груды пышных одеял. Он начал спать с Броком, потому что оба были совами, а Стиву необходимо было ложиться в десять, чтобы нормально функционировать утром.

Брок зажимал переносицу, текшая из нее кровь начала замедляться, он поморгал глазами. Ему здорово повезет, если чертов нос не окажется сломанным. Кровь затекала в ложбинки под глазами. Он вытащил из морозилки пакет горошка, чтобы снять отек.

— Я тебя предупреждал. В первый же вечер. Тебе просто везло всё это время. Он спит, как будто дерется с кем-то насмерть. — Стив налил в туристическую кружку кофе и закрыл крышку. — Никогда не знаешь, когда это случится.

Барнс ничего не говорил, только смотрел в пол и виновато водил ладонью по протезу. Пластиковые пальцы были красными от крови Брока. Тот прижал горошек к лицу и застонал.  
— Переживу. Слава богу, у меня не запланировано ни выездов, ни видео-сессии, черт побери. Я буду выглядеть просто кошмарно.

— Ты можешь надеть маску для видео-сессии. Кажется, у меня остался костюм гориллы с прошлого Хеллоуина. — Брок выставил Стиву средний палец. — Как хочешь. Мне все равно вставать в шесть, так что я первым иду в душ. — Стив налил еще две кружки кофе, опустил их на стол и запнулся, наступив на пояс своей пижамы при попытке поцеловать Баки в висок. Беззлобно выругался и поплелся в ванную, ворча, что его никто никогда не слушает.

Брок уселся за стол, посмотрел на свои окровавленные пальцы, — зрелище довольно привычное, но кровь обычно принадлежала не ему.  
— Так что это было? — тихо спросил он у Барнса, по-прежнему избегавшего его взгляда. Брок потянулся за своим кофе в кружке с печальными котятами и пролил немного на стол.

— Прости. За твое лицо. Я забыл снять протез. Он просто… уже стал частью меня. — Барнс вздохнул. — Один и тот же проклятый сон. Мне стоило помнить. — Он жалко выглядел, темные круги под глазами были почти того же оттенка, что нежданные синяки у Брока. Он уже встречал такой взгляд. Черт побери, он сам с таким ходил. Прижатый к лицу горошек дарил разбитому лицу сказочные ощущения. Мальчишка был сильным. Ему просто нужно было напомнить об этом.

— Ты говорил об этом с кем-нибудь?

Барнс провел пальцами по ошейнику, охватывавшему его горло. Он почти не снимал проклятую штуку, словно приросшую к его коже. Чуть не сожрал с потрохами куратора в Щ.И.Т.е во время фотосессии, когда его пытались заставить снять ошейник.  
— Нет. Это моя ноша. Никто на самом деле не понимает.

— Ну, это ты какое-то драматичное дерьмо несешь. Ты не единственный, кто вернулся оттуда с подобным багажом. — Брок толкнул Барнса под столом в голень. — Можешь рассказывать эту хрень своему мозгоправу и жениху. Я не куплюсь. — Он слишком много вложил в пацана, чтобы позволить какому-то ПТСР всё испортить.

— Ты спишь как убитый, — завистливо проворчал Барнс. — И храпишь как трактор при этом. Тебе никто не портит сны.

— Я дружу с демонами в моей голове. И они знают, что я куда опаснее их. — Брок выковырял кровь из-под ногтя. — Сколько на тебе убийств?

— Я не хочу… — Он провел пятерней по волосам. — Я не помню.

— Ты снайпер. Ты знаешь. — Серьезно, ему становилось больно. И он собирался этой болью поделиться. Заставить Барнса почувствовать вину в полном объеме. — Выкладывай, щенок.

— Двадцать три. — Он медленно показал число на пальцах, глядя на них в ужасе.

— Довольно прилично.

— Сколько у тебя? — Барнс поднял на него взгляд.

— Ты в самом деле хочешь знать? — Тот кивнул. — В районе сотни. — Плюс-минус пара дюжин. Напалм при любых обстоятельств делал работу грязной и неточной.

— Это много, — Барнс широко распахнул рот.

— Ну, я был чертовски хорош в своей работе. И это всегда было просто работой. Это помогает, глядеть на ситуацию так. Все хотят быть лучшими в своем деле. — Брок откинулся на спинку стула. От пакета таящего горошка стекали капли конденсата вниз по его груди. Барнс взглядом проследил влажную дорожку на покрытой рубцами коже.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и признался:  
— Мне снится, что я привязан к креслу, и вокруг меня все эти люди, и они хотят навредить мне. Очень сильно. У меня все также нет руки, но они крепят ко мне металлическую, и я сопротивляюсь и кричу. Но не могу вырваться. Они шепчут мне разные вещи. Они сливаются в массу теней, и мне ужасно страшно. Я настолько напуган, что больше не хочу спать. — Барнс обмяк и опустил голову на стол, принявшись рисовать звезду в пролившемся кофе. — Потом я забываю. Я забываю и снова засыпаю. И все начинается заново.

Брок поморщился.  
— Звучит ужасно. Никогда не пробовал поссать на тени? Может быть, это их отпугнет. — Было хорошо, что Брок не испытывал вины за всё, что делал все эти годы, он бы сейчас наверняка выглядел как Барнс. В его жизненной книге не было вины, она была непрактичной. Трата времени.

— Не пробовал. Иногда мне помогают таблетки. Иногда не помогают. — Барнс жалостливо вздохнул. — Я чувствую себя ужасно слабым.

— Когда ты в последний раз был в тире? Просто чтобы сбросить пар?

— Вообще о таком не думал.

— Это позор. У тебя есть навыки, стоит держать их отточенными. Как насчет совместной поездки сегодня? Не дождусь посмотреть, настолько ли ты хорош, как расписывает пресса. — Брок наклонился вперед и позволил пакету горошка упасть ему в руки. Он хмыкнул, встал и пошел на поиски замороженной замены. _О, кукуруза._

Барнс выпрямился и нахмурился.  
— Ты намекаешь, что я недостаточно зоркий, старик? Когда ты в последний раз кого-то убивал? В Юрском периоде? — О, за это он поплатится.

Брок вернулся на свое место, сел, широко расставив ноги и совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы. Взвесил на ладони пакет кукурузы.  
— Около шести месяцев назад. Два удара в каждое легкое, потом в каждую почку, чисто по приколу. — Он опустил кукурузу на лицо и застонал от блаженства, запрокинув назад голову.

— Ты врешь, — голос Барнса звучал обеспокоенно и раздраженно.

— Правда? — Брок пожал плечами. — Тебе решать. Но что нам нужно решить на самом деле, это как ты будешь со мной расплачиваться за это? — Брок показал на свое лицо. — Даю тебе тридцать секунд, чтобы придумать. Отсчет пошел.

— Я буду мыть посуду две недели. И буду снимать протез на ночь. — Это было неплохо для начала, но слишком скучно.

— И? — подсказал Брок.

— И… и… Блядь. Я буду делать массаж твоих проклятых ног, когда попросишь. — Барнс застонал. Он ненавидел касаться стоп, это было одной из немногих вещей, которые он отказывался делать даже во время сцен. Он выплевывал стоп-слово и в бешенстве вылетал из комнаты, стоило Броку просто пошевелить пальцами.

— Ловлю на слове! И? — Брок ухмылялся, как кот, наевшийся сливок.

— И это всё, что ты получишь! Жадный сукин сын! — Барнс пнул Брока под столом. — Даже не пришлось вызывать скорую, козлина! Черт бы всё побрал! Гребаные нахуй НОГИ! — Барнс протопал в свою спальню и захлопнул дверь.

Брок расхохотался, пакет с кукурузой соскользнул с его лица и упал на голый пах.  
— Твою ж мать! — выругался он из-за внезапного прикосновения холода к члену и вернувшейся в лицо боли из-за резкого движения.

Но, честно говоря, он это, похоже, заслужил.


	18. Chapter 18

Морозный осенний воздух был достаточно холодным для шарфов и шапок, солнце красиво сияло сквозь пламенеющую листву обрамлявших дорогу деревьев. Брок шел со Стивом, рука в руке, и каждый из них держал исходящий паром стакан с кофе. Стив рассмеялся над ужасной шуткой, выданной Броком, и достал телефон, чтобы сделать их фото, но неожиданно остановился, оставив Брока в одиночестве старательно надувающим утиные губы.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, убрал телефон обратно в карман и пнул листья. Брок с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

— Что не так? Бариста неправильно выполнила твой заказ? — Он пригласительно махнул рукой в сторону скамейки, куда они уселись, отставив кофе в сторону. Стив скрестил ноги в лодыжках и уставился на ботинки.

— Нет. Хотя она всё время пялилась на тебя.

— Правда? Мне показалось, что она смотрит только на тебя.

— Может быть, ей понравилась моя одежда. — Стив разгладил вельветовую юбку медного цвета, из-под которой выглядывали бежевые вязаные колготки, перевязал клюквенного цвета шарф с вышитыми звездами поверх коричневого пиджака. Его волосы отросли настолько, что теперь кокетливо выглядывали из-под шапочки. Образ завершали тушь и блеск для губ. Брок считал, что он выглядит очаровательно, и никто на оживленной улице не бросал на Стива лишний взгляд. — Готов поспорить, что она пыталась понять, парень я или нет. Наверное, стоило надеть бра.

— Мне нравится, как ты одеваешься в обоих ипостасях, Стив. Ты сегодня особенно прелестен, мой сладкий. Никогда не думал проколоть уши? — Брок коротко поцеловал его за ухом. — Ты так завороженно смотрел на сережки на ярмарке.

Стив подался в руки Брока и промолчал, явно затерявшись в собственных мыслях. Брок приподнял бровь, когда через несколько минут Стив сказал:  
— Давай пойдем домой.

— И так быстро закончим наш День свидания? Я себя чувствую немного обделенным в проводимом с тобой времени. — Он притянул Стива ближе, вдыхая запах шампуня. — Ты так погружен в свою работу, что нам крайне редко удается провести вместе время. — Наедине, без ревнивого щенка, требующего свою долю внимания.

— Я знаю, я… знаю. — Стив натянул бодрую улыбку и погладил Брока по щеке. — Ничего. Все в порядке. — Стив был хреновым врунишкой, и у Брока заканчивалось терпение.

— Ты скажешь мне, что тебя беспокоит? — хмуро спросил Брок, сжав пальцы на пиджаке Стива.

— Я сказал, что все в порядке. Давай сходим куда-нибудь и купим что-нибудь на ужин. Так мы сможем провести больше времени друг с другом. — Наигранная хитрость Стива была почти смешной. Он правда думал, что сможет отвлечь Брока обещанием сладкой задницы? Ну, нет, он, конечно, был прав, однако и там были способы заставить человека разговориться, и Брок знал почти все из них. Будучи не самым лучшим учеником в школе, почти всё он учил опытным путем.

— Конечно. Давай заглянем на фермерский рынок. Я видел там замечательные овощи в продаже, думаю приготовить стир-фрай с имбирем…

*

Брок ополоснул разделочную доску и вымыл ножи. Ряды нарезанных размером со спичку овощей лежали, готовые к воку. Он взял большой кусок корня имбиря, улыбнувшись про себя, и начал срезать жесткую, волокнистую кожуру, приводя овощ к нужной ему форме и посвистывая. Стив объявил, что его укачало в машине, использовав это как оправдание прикрыть глаза и не поддерживать разговор по дороге домой. Брок засвистел громче и жизнерадостнее. Он этого не потерпит.

Стив, уставившись в телефон, лежал на диване гостиной, свернувшись в клубок и прижав к груди подушку. Он выглядел подавленным и более бледным, чем обычно, но не позеленевшим и слабым, как должно было быть в случае приступа морской болезни.

— Эй, Стив? — Брок отложил корень фаллической формы в чашу с холодной водой и вымыл руки.

— Да? — Его голос был приглушен из-за прижатой ко рту подушки.

Брок высушил руки и спросил обыденным тоном, пряча глубину задуманного им коварства:  
— Какое у тебя стоп-слово?

— _Бруклин_. Но я еще не готов, я даже не принял душ после того, как мы вернулись. — Стив выпрямился на диване и пошевелил спрятанными в колготках пальцами.

О, игра началась.  
— Видишь ли, мне похуй. Иди сюда, _Стелла_. — Брок щелкнул пальцами и скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что попытка заставить его ждать сделает наказание еще хуже. Стив вздохнул, стек с дивана и поплелся на кухню. Светлые волосы были растрепаны после шапки, и он смотрел себе под ноги без единого признака привычных бодрости или задиристости. У Брока встал комок в горле, и он с усилием сглотнул. _Проклятье, Стив._ Он обошел его по кругу, изучая. — Посмотри на себя. Такая хорошенькая маленькая шлюха, гуляющая на обозрении всего города. Должен признать, мне нравится то, что я вижу.

— Спасибо? — Стив выдавил крохотную кривую улыбку. — Мне тоже нравится.

Брок опустил ладони на тонкие плечи Стива и сдавил.  
— Но мне не нравится, какой ты непослушный. _Нет_. Совершенно.

— Но я не… не был непослушным. Мы вообще только _начали_ , — Стив запнулся из-за растерянности.

— Ты лживый сучонок и тебе нужно напомнить о твоем месте. — Брок сжал его запястья, Стив поскользнулся на полу, и Брок потащил его по линолеуму к кухонному стулу. Усевшись, он взглянул на оказавшегося возле его ног питомца. Обычно это было место Барнса, когда он был особенно вреден. В одном из шкафов даже завелась собачья миска с именем _Баки_.

Стив кинул на него злобный взгляд.  
— Да? И где же моё место? Ты собираешься меня туда посадить? — Брок вздернул его с пола и уложил к себе на колени. Часть очарования Стива была в том, что его можно было тягать с подобной легкостью. Таскать повсюду, удерживая с минимальными усилиями. Благодаря этому Брок чувствовал себя могучим. Он задрал на Стиве юбку и помял задницу жесткими уверенными ладонями. Стив сопротивлялся какое-то время, но вскоре вздохнул и расслабился в руках Брока. — Думаю, это не самое плохое место…

— О, оно станет хуже. — Брок потянул вниз пояс колгот, обнажая круглую бледную задницу. Погладив смоченным слюной пальцем анус, Брок усмехнулся тому, с какой нетерпеливостью Стив открылся ему навстречу. Вытащив из холодной воды корень имбиря, он ввел его в Стива, зная, что широкий край не позволит телу втянуть корень полностью.

— Какого черта это было?! — охнул Стив, пока по его телу медленно расходилось покалывающее ощущение.

— Имбирь. — Рамлоу приласкал гладкую кожу, примеряясь к его заднице широкой ладонью. — Сильно горит?

— Я… я могу делать это весь день, — выдавил Стив, но его бедра начали подергиваться, одновременно пытаясь избавиться от имбирной пробки и потереться встающим членом о мускулистое бедро Брока.

— Подождем пару минут. — Брок тихо замычал убаюкивающую мелодию, а когда Стив напрягся, пытаясь вытолкнуть имбирь, звонко шлепнул его. Ритмичные удары окрашивали кожу Стива в сочный красный цвет и подталкивали пробку в новых направлениях.

— Ох! — воскликнул Стив. — О боже. Пожалуйста, прекрати!

— Не раньше, чем ты расскажешь, что пытаешься скрыть от меня. Ты мне врал. Расскажи. _Признайся_. — Больше ударов, заставивших Стива вскинуть ноги в беспомощной попытке вырваться. — Я сделаю тебе хорошо, как только ты признаешься… Разве ты не хочешь почувствовать себя лучше?

— Нет! — Стив зажмурился и всхлипнул. — _Я не заслуживаю чувствовать себя лучше._

Брок провернул пальцами пробку, Стив вздрогнул и затрясся у него на коленях из-за пытки.  
— _Скажи мне_ , — проворковал Брок.

Из Стива вырвались несчастные рыдания, по лицу потекли слезы. Ему причиняли страдания не порка и даже не имбирь, его мучила вина.  
— Я не… я не знаю, как!

— Скажи мне, и я вытащу имбирь. И позволю тебе кончить. Подумай, как приятно это будет, как признание облегчит твою душу. Нет ничего в мире, что заставит меня думать о тебе хуже, дорогой мой, но я без проблем выбью из тебя эту правду. — Еще один удар. — Я люблю тебя. Тебе не позволено хранить от меня тайны. Это отравит тебя изнутри. Разорвет и заставит голову кружиться. Я могу помочь тебе, я помогу всё сделать правильно. — Брок не врал, каждое его слово было правдой.

— Я расскажу, я обещаю! Только дай мне, о боже, Брок, дай мне кончить! Я обещаю, обещаю! — прокричал Стив, с силой толкаясь пахом в ногу Брока.

Тот вынул имбирь и швырнул его в мусорное ведро возле раковины. Повернув Стива, он обнял его и сжал в кулаке его член, зашептав на ухо:  
— Я верю тебе. Я доверяю тебе. Ты сделаешь так, как я велю. — Стив прижался лицом к груди Брока, вскрикнув от прокатившейся по нему волны оргазма. Капельки спермы заляпали измятые колготки и юбку. Брок милостиво дал Стиву отдышаться, а затем поцеловал его в лоб.

Стив поднялся на дрожащие ноги и подтянул испачканные колготки. Достал свой телефон и опустился на колени.  
— Меня шантажируют. — Он протянул телефон Броку и склонил голову от стыда и горя. В телефоне оказалось фото Стива, избитого и широко раскрытого. Текст в сообщении говорил: «Я всерьез. Плати деньги». У Брока мгновенно вскипела кровь от ревности и чувства собственничества. Он впился пальцами в свое бедро и сделал глубокий вдох. Кем себя возомнил этот ублюдок, решивший поиграться с его мальчиками?

— Кто тебя шантажирует? — Он старался сохранить в голосе легкость, не показать охватившей его ярости.

— Помнишь первый раз, когда мы встретились? Все… все синяки? Тот парень. Он шантажирует меня теперь. Он пригрозил отправить фотографии мне на работу. Я потеряю свой допуск! Я просто не знаю, что мне делать! — Стив тяжело вздохнул, а потом с растущей свирепостью произнес: — Думаю, мне стоит пойти в полицию. Так будет правильно. Я не собираюсь отдавать свои пенсионные накопления какому-то склизкому, гнилому, подлому, злобному хастлеру-садисту! — Стив облокотился на Брока. — Я рад, что ты заставил меня рассказать это, Брок. Я не сказал Баки, потому что… ну, он наверняка попытается сделать что-нибудь глупое, чтобы защитить меня.

— Конечно. Я всегда рядом. Как зовут этого мудака? — Он с удовольствием поссыт на его могилу.

— Он представился Джаспером. Это его сайт… — Брок молча погладил мягкие локоны, завивавшиеся вокруг ушей Стива. — Милый? — позвал Стив, повернувшись лицом к Броку.

— Ммм? — кивнул тот, не отрывая взгляда от фото на телефоне и составляя план мести.

— Ты улыбаешься. Почему ты улыбаешься?

Брок быстро отговорился.  
— Ты чертовски горячо выглядишь на этом фото. Стоит использовать его для рождественских открыток. — Стив ударил его локтем по ноге. — Ой! Я думал о том, какой ты красивый, и как мне повезло, что ты, что вы оба, есть у меня. — Он смотрел на лицо мужчины по имени Джаспер и думал, как оно будет выглядеть без век и ноздрей. Нож в его ботинке отлично для этого подойдет, выкидуха из кармана брюк сработает еще лучше. Связанный должным образом, ублюдок протянет четыре или пять часов пыток, прежде чем истечет кровью до смерти. Да, так будет правильно.

Соответствующее наказание за мучения _его_ Стива.


	19. Chapter 19

Прошло около недели после признания Стива, и ни одной минуты этого времени Брок не потратил впустую, планируя месть. Полиция ничего не сделает, они никогда не делают. Был только один способ сделать так, чтобы этот Джаспер никогда больше не беспокоил их. У Брока был план.

— И куда это ты собрался? — Барнс стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, Брок не слышал, как он подошел. Брок застегнул молнию на спортивной сумке, набитой чистой одеждой, веревками, резиновыми перчатками и ножами. Коротко улыбнулся самому себе в тусклом свете спальни. Не на что смотреть, щенок. Совершенно не на что.

— Получил вызов. От очень щедрого клиента. Любит, когда ему не дают поссать без разрешения, что, по секрету, ему не разрешается _никогда_. — Брок усмехнулся, пробуя сумку на вес. Не слишком тяжелая, ничего, что нельзя заменить. Он с нетерпением этого ждал, на самом деле. Не было ничего вкуснее сладостного чувства нанесения увечий во имя справедливости.

— Звучит мерзко. — Барнс нахмурился, просунул палец в кольцо на ошейнике и несильно потянул в проявлении нервного тика.

— Ну, мне вроде как нравится смотреть на взрослого мужчину, отчаянно извивающегося и умоляющего о снисхождении. Я никого не осуждаю, пока мне платят, ммм? — Брок попытался выйти из комнаты, но Барнс перекрыл ему путь. Его волосы мокрыми прядями свисали на лицо, и Брок протянул руку, чтобы убрать их с глаз. Его ладонь на мгновение задержалась на щеке Барнса, затем он опустил взгляд в пол. — Ну же, Барнс, свали с дороги. Я опоздаю.

Тот тихо спросил:  
— Хочешь, я отвезу тебя?

— Нет, зачем? Я вызвал такси. — Брок пожал плечами. Почему он задавал столько вопросов? Они уже проходили через это.

— Ты вызвал такси. Вместо того, чтобы взять машину… — Барнс прижался затылком к дверной раме и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну да, я не уверен, вернусь сегодня вечером или нет.

— Ты никогда не остаешься с клиентом на ночь. — Он покачал головой. — До нас. Это…

— Точно. Не остаюсь. Однако я могу забронировать себе номер в отеле. Я большой мальчик, Барнс. — Брок попытался отодвинуть его в сторону, но тот не пропустил его и захлопнул дверь.

— Ты _забыл_. — Его голос был обвиняющим и расстроенным. Он вскинул подбородок и уставился Броку в глаза. Тусклый свет лампы отразился и заплясал искрами в голубых радужках.

Брок опустил сумку на пол.  
— О чем я забыл?

— Сегодня _наш_ вечер. — Ох, черт побери. Точно. Это было _их_ с Барнсом время по расписанию. Он забыл об этом в мареве планирования мести Джасперу, как же он мог забыть о таком? Барнс ни при каком условии не выпустит его из дома без шума. Они запланировали эти вечера несколько месяцев назад, чтобы дать Броку время продумать сцены и организовать время триады максимально эффективно, чтобы никто не остался обиженным. Брок облажался. Может быть, ему удастся отвлечь Барнса, черт, стоит попробовать.

Брок положил ладони на бедра Барнса и притянул его ближе. Принялся покрывать короткими поцелуями затянутую в ошейник шею, потом крепко обнял, проведя пальцами вверх по загривку и по волосам.  
— Послушай, я возмещу тебе это, _солнышко_. — Он накрыл рот Барнса, целуя со всей любовью и нежностью, какие могло собрать его черное сердце. Барнс принадлежал ему, и от мысли, что он может его потерять, Броку неожиданно стало очень больно. — Я обещаю.

— Что за хрень с тобой творится? Ты никогда… никогда _так_ не делал, — пробормотал Барнс ему в губы, а потом отвернулся, крепко зажмурившись.

Не делал, правда?  
— Наверное, пора начинать.  
Новый поцелуй, потом еще один. Они оказались прижаты к косяку, переплетясь конечностями и тяжело дыша.

Барнс попытался оттолкнуть Брока, но лишь вполсилы.  
— Не шути так, Брок. Не надо. Я не интересую тебя в этом плане.  
Брок покачал головой и прижался лбом ко лбу Барнса.

— Может быть, у меня случилось прозрение, Барнс. Может быть, ты мне дороже, чем я показываю, ведь если я это признаю, ты сможешь отобрать у меня это. А я не хочу тебя терять, я не хочу никого из вас терять. Ты всё делаешь таким чертовски сложным. — Барнс выгнулся в его руках и поцеловал взасос, по его лицу струились слезы. Он вытер их тыльной стороной ладони.

— Приходится заставлять тебя поработать, иначе ты будешь принимать меня как должное, старик. — Он шмыгнул носом и потерся лицом о грудь Брока. Они постояли так некоторое время, слушая шум крови в ушах и осознавая реальность взаимных признаний.

Наконец, Брок произнес:  
— Ты чудовищная заноза в моей заднице, Барнс.

— У тебя нет клиента, Брок. — Тот растерянно моргнул в ответ. — Стив рассказал мне обо всём. О шантаже. Это _моя вина_. Все эти интервью на телевидении, обложки журналов… Мой идиотский выбор превратил нас в мишень. Я не виню Стива, он старался всё делать осторожно, однако я вытащил его на обозрение общественности. Это моя вина. — Чувство вины угнетало Барнса, и Брок прижал его ближе, ощущая злость и раздражение из-за огорчения Барнса в той же мере, что и из-за Стива.

— И? Что ты собрался делать с этим? — Брок поцеловал Барнса в макушку. Ублюдок будет умирать теперь еще медленнее из-за страданий, причиненных Барнсу. И за усилия Брока, проведшего целую неделю на хвосте подонка одетым в дешевые вещи и кепки. Джаспер снайпером не был, он ничего не заметил.

— Я помогу тебе в том, что ты запланировал на сегодня. Хочешь запугать его?

 _Для начала._  
— До усрачки.

— Хочу на это посмотреть. — Барнс сжал рубашку Брока в искусственных пальцах и мрачно произнес: — Никто не мучает _нашего_ Стива. Никто не связывается с нашей _семьей_.


	20. Chapter 20

Брок кинул взгляд на часы. Он еще успевал провернуть всё как надо. Конечно, теперь ему придется взять машину вместо такси, но это не выходило за параметры миссии.  
— Эй, давай выпьем по кофе перед выходом? Не хочу задремать и врезаться в дерево по дороге. Встретимся на кухне. — Он хлопнул Барнса по заднице и улыбнулся. — Я только поссать забегу. — Он демонстративно опустил ладонь к своей молнии.

— Думаю, я предпочту скрести ноги, чем смотреть на это. — Барнс поморщился и ушел, засунув руки глубоко в карманы худи.

Брок зарылся в сумку и вытащил пластиковый пакет. Повертел его в пальцах. Так будет лучше, сказал он себе. Он должен был в это верить. Он потер переносицу в том месте, где Барнс треснул его протезом. Это не поможет парню спать по ночам. Он был слишком мягким, слишком ранимым, чтобы пережить еще одну травму. Брок когда-то мечтал причинить ему страдания, заставить прочувствовать боль от того, что он слишком слаб в этом жестоком мире, но не теперь. Невозможно желать подобного тому, кого любишь.

Теперь слабым стал Брок.

Он наполнил чайник, приготовил бумажный фильтр и разделил на порции молотые зерна. Прикрыл чашку Барнса своим телом, пока сыпал на дно белый порошок.  
— Я охренительно зол на этого мудака. Я чувствую себя _жертвой_ , и это неприемлимо.

— Знаешь, этот сраный случай заставил меня вспомнить первый раз, когда я почувствовал себя… _использованным_. Я имею в виду, по-настоящему оскверненным, не просто обиженным. — Чайник засвистел. — Это было как раз перед взрывом. Я находился в административном отпуске, как они называют это, пока решают, не потащишь ли ты их на дно с собой, если они решат тебя притопить. — Зерна в бумажном фильтре устроились в керамическом конусе. — Я был в баре вне базы, пытался утопить свои проблемы в алкоголе. Там был один мужик, слишком старый для меня, но все еще неплохо выглядевший, такой загорелый блондин, он предложил купить мне выпить. Сказал, что я великолепен и настоящий сердцеед.

— Готов поспорить, многие тебе так говорили. — Барнс опустил руку и побарабанил по ноге искусственными пальцами.

— Я открытый для общения человек. Что тут скажешь? Я был достаточно пьян, чтобы позволить ему погладить мое бедро и сказать мне, как он впечатлен моими волосами. Но он был не в моем вкусе, а если я собирался рискнуть вылететь за то, что трахнулся с кем-то, мне хотелось, чтобы человек хотя бы вызывал во мне симпатию. Так что я доковылял до автомата и включил песню, которую больше не слушаю. — Чайник засвистел снова. — Я переключаю радио _каждый_ раз. И это хреново, потому что это была чертовски хорошая песня… — Брок вылил кипяток на зерна, и его нос заполнил запах кофе. — Затем я вернулся к барной стойке и опрокинул свой бесплатный напиток. Потому что он был бесплатным.

Брок протянул Барнсу кружку и наблюдал, как тот отхлюпывает.  
— Хочешь немного стрёмного тыквенного сиропа?

— Да пожалуй. И он не стрёмный. Он _сезонный_. — Брок влил сироп ему в чашку. — Что было дальше? — Брок почти никогда не рассказывал о своем прошлом и знал, что Барнс с жадностью поглощал крупицы информации, которыми Брок иногда решал поделиться. Еще несколько минут.

— Я проснулся в мотеле лицом в подушку, покрытую рвотой, и со спущенными штанами. Я был не в лучшей форме, но это не остановило меня от избиения заместителя министра Пирса. Подонок заслужил это. Он думал, что я буду легкой мишенью. Мой дурацкий желудок помог мне, наверное. Это длилось всего пару часов вместо целой ночи. — Брок провел ладонью через волосы и пожал плечами.

— Это ужасно. Мне… жаль. — Барнс допил кофе одним глотком. — Я понимаю, что это могло всерьез… Подожди, Брок, почему? Почему ты рассказал мне об этом? — Его вдруг осенило. — Ты подсыпал мне ту же дрянь? Почему?!

— Потому что я не думаю, что ты готов к этой миссии, малыш. И ты упрямый. Чертовски упрямый. Я бы хотел иметь десяток таких, как ты, под моим командованием, у тебя сердце льва. Твоя голова будет охрененно болеть утром, зато совесть будет чиста. Ты сделан не из той грубой плоти, что и я. Ты не справишься.

— Но ты же… просто припугнешь его? Украдешь компьютер? Да? — Чашка выпала из пальцев Барнса и разбилась. Брок подхватил безвольное, как у тряпичной куклы, тело и отвел в спальню, уложив его так, чтобы он не захлебнулся рвотой. — Брок…

— Конечно, солнышко. Что угодно, что поможет тебе спать по ночам. Помнишь, я дружу с демонами в своей голове. Они не пугают меня, потому я страшнее их. Если мне понадобится сжечь к чертям весь мир, чтобы уберечь вас от боли, я тут же зажгу спичку. Помни об этом. — Стив скоро вернется домой, Брок должен был уйти до этого. Он наклонился и произнес Барнсу в ухо: — Я правда люблю тебя. Просто у меня странные способы показать это. — Он поцеловал мягкую щеку. — Так что если все пойдет по пизде, помни об этом. Я убивал и за меньшее.

Барнс потянулся к нему дрожащей рукой, его глаза были мутными. Брок подхватил его руку и легко поцеловал пальцы, затем встряхнулся.  
— Пора идти, Джеймс. Пора идти.  
Он встал, взял сумку, прошел к передней двери и закрыл ее за собой. Быстро отправил Стиву сообщение, чтобы тот не вызывал скорую, пока не станет совсем плохо. Стив его убьет. Они оба, скорее всего, не пустят его назад.

Ничего. Это нормально. Он все равно защитит их. Его страна послала его к херам после того, как он отдал всё, что у него было. Два сладких малыша не сравнятся масштабами того отторжения. Он был сломан и опустошен, но он познал любовь. Хотя бы ненадолго. Этого было достаточно.


	21. Chapter 21

— Прекрати быть трусливым придурком, — пробормотал Брок себе под нос, протянув руку к двери. Сделав глубокий вдох, он постучал и тут же услышал топот бегущих ног. Стив распахнул дверь.

— Тупой ублюдок! — Стив забарабанил по груди Брока кулаками. — Как ты мог так поступить?! Как ты посмел отравить его? Как ты посмел _уйти от нас?_ — Брок позволил ему бить себя, пока Стив не запыхался. — Ты… Ты _напугал_ меня! — В глазах Стива плескались слезы, и он вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Мне… не стоило вообще тебе рассказывать! Я думал, что могу доверять тебе!

— Стив. Ты знаешь, кто я. Ты знаешь почти всё о моем прошлом, и я не мог… я не мог позволить тебе разбираться с этим самому. Полиция ни черта не делает для таких, как мы. Поверь мне, я знаю. У меня были сигаретные ожоги на бедрах, а они все равно отказались взять того ублюдка! Они хотели арестовать _меня_ за нападение! — Стив смотрел на него в ужасе и растерянности. — Подожди, ты же не в курсе этой истории. Черт, у меня куча таких ужастиков. Я чертова пиньята с травмами.

— Так вот. Это тебе. — Брок открыл сумку и протянул Стиву телефон, ноутбук и несколько флэшек. — Кажется, это всё. Я подумал, что у тебя лучше получится разобраться с этим, убедиться, что это не хранится нигде в облаке… Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться. Прощай. — Брок бережно коснулся щеки Стива, чувствуя подступившие к глазам слезы, и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он сможет начать заново, вслед ему все еще поворачивались головы, хотя теперь он ощущал себя куда более пустым.

Познав раз Небеса, ты продолжаешь тянуться к ним даже после падения.

Стив опустил технику на пол и схватил в горсть рубашку Брока, остановив попытку уйти.  
— О нет, даже не надейся. У тебя не прокатит сделать простой выбор, свалив от нас в закат. Нет. Ты извинишься перед Баки, ты будешь держать его волосы, пока он выблевывает свои внутренности. Ты пообещаешь ему, что никогда так больше не поступишь. Ты… Ты чертов засранец! Я так зол на тебя, что готов плеваться ядом!

— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я остался? — Брока бесила дрожь в собственном голосе, полном надежды и тоски. — Ты по-прежнему _хочешь_ меня?

— Это за Баки. Я приму любое его решение. Ты его _отравил_. Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Потому что я люблю его! — рявкнул Брок и растер лицо. — А он любит _тебя_  больше жизни. И если бы я позволил ему пойти со мной, если бы позволил участвовать в том, что сделал, он бы сломался, Стив! Бедный придурок только начал нормально спать, впервые после своего ранения. Так что не ори на меня за то, что я поступил  _правильно_. Я уже почти не уверен в значении этого слова.

Стив отпустил его рубашку и сердито уставился в ответ.  
— Тащи свою задницу в дом. За нами наверняка наблюдают соседи, а я не собираюсь отвечать на их вопросы на ближайшей районной вечеринке. — Стив поднял технику и перенес на стол. — Иди проверь Баки! Он последний час стонал и звал тебя.

Брок ткнул большим пальцем за спину.  
— Мне нужно позаботиться кое о чем в машине…

— ЭТО БЛЯДЬ ПОДОЖДЕТ. — Стив ткнул в сторону спальни, не отводя глаз от монитора. Он начал что-то ворчать себе под нос, яростно барабаня по клавиатуре. — Топай! — Брок едва успел остановить себя от желания козырнуть, он бы никогда не пережил этого.

— Эм, ладно. Наверное, это действительно может подождать. — Брок достал полотенце из бельевого шкафа и вымочил в холодной воде. Уселся на кровать рядом с Барнсом и опустил прохладный компресс ему на лоб. Подождал, следя за дрожащими густыми ресницами. — Привет, щенок. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Если бы я мог пошевелиться, я бы тебя придушил, — прохрипел Барнс. — Сколько?

Брок ласково погладил его по волосам и пожал плечами.  
— Около восьми часов, плюс-минус. Это не точная наука. Эй, по крайней мере, тебя не тошнит.

— У меня иссякли способы посылать тебя нахуй. — Барнс моргнул, как будто ему было больно держать глаза открытыми, и уткнулся головой в ладонь Брока. — Почему ты здесь?

— Я выполнил свою миссию. И Стив приказал мне идти к тебе. Ты будешь решать, останусь я или нет. — За этим последовала пауза, чертовски долгая пауза. Брок нервно сглотнул, не желая молить о прощении. Он поступил правильно, и если его накажут за это, что ж, это будет не первый раз, когда судьба его наебала.

— Ты хочешь остаться? — тихим голосом спросил Барнс.

У Брока свело живот, и он признался:  
— Да. Да, хочу. Я не могу представить, как жить без вас двоих. — Вся его дешевая, наигранная бравада улетела в трубу. Он сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы остаться.

— У меня есть условия. — Барнс поднял палец, потом второй, потом третий, и, наконец, раскрыл всю ладонь. — Много.

— Назови их. — Брок притянул Барнса в объятия и прижался к его лбу. Сердце в его груди колотилось так, словно пыталось вырваться наружу. Он прерывисто дышал, крепко прижимая к себе парня. — Что угодно.

— Ты чертовски пожалеешь об этом. Но я ловлю тебя на слове. Больше никакого массажа ног, для начала. Я никогда в жизни не буду касаться твоих грязных лап, ни за что. Ни облизывать, ни сосать пальцы, ничего больше из этого дерьма, никогда. Понял?

— Я переживу. — Брок рассмеялся с глазами, полными слез. Его смех перешел в рыдания, и он неряшливо заплакал в шею Барнса, слюнявя его худи.

Барнс вздохнул.  
— Я потом придумаю остальное, но сейчас мне чертовски хочется ссать. И я не могу заставить работать свои ноги. — Он поморщился. — _Козел_.

Брок поднял Барнса в вертикальное положение и помог дойти до ванной, где тот наконец сумел подчинить собственные конечности. Брок вымыл лицо и горящие глаза холодной водой.  
— Ты всерьез собрался заставить меня отработать это, да?

— Ты будешь жалеть, что я не выставил тебя из дома. — Барнс хрипло хохотнул, застегивая ширинку и пытаясь не рухнуть головой в комод. — Ты _мой_ , Брок. Ну, точнее, наш. Но Стив будет куда хуже меня, он не прощает так легко. Тебе стоило подумать об этом. Ты просто чокнутый. — Барнс пошатнулся. — Помоги мне дойти до дивана. Мне нужно что-то от головы. _Гильотина_ , например. Боже, и люди принимают это ради забавы? — Его реплику завершил тихий скулеж. Брок знал, что он придет в себя в ближайшее время. Но его наказание только начиналось, и он был абсолютно готов.

— Так, вроде я всё вычистил. Похоже, что я был не первым, кого этот мудак шантажировал. Об этом я тоже позаботился. Ты уверен, что забрал все, Брок? — Стив поднял голову от ноутбука и наблюдал, как Брок помогает Баки устроиться на диване и накрывает его одеялом. Суровое выражение на его лице немного смягчилось, когда Брок прошептал что-то успокаивающее его парню, и Барнс улыбнулся, а затем закатил глаза.

— Да, думаю, да. Я был _настойчив_. — Брок наполнил стакан воды и заставил Баки выпить его полностью, затем взъерошил ему волосы. — Мне правда надо позаботиться о проблеме в багажнике. Вы двое должны поговорить, пока меня не будет.

— Но ты вернешься потом? Баки, ты не против, что этот придурок останется с нами? — Стив нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Барнс кивнул в ответ. — Если ты не вернешься, я продам твой хлам на eBay. Помни об этом, Брок, на тот случай, если решишь поджать хвост и сбежать.

— Ты берешь мои вещи в заложники? Вот ты бессердечный подонок. — В его глазах снова начали собираться слезы, и Брок спрятал их, отвернувшись к двери. — У меня итальянские ботинки, не ставь слишком низкой стартовую цену.

— За один грёбаный доллар, _папочка_ , — скрипнул вслед закрывшейся двери Барнс. — А секс-игрушки раздам бесплатно!

*

Брок уселся в машину и поехал на свою любимую заброшенную стройку. С ней было связано чертовски много воспоминаний. Стив думал, что он не работал на мафию, но тот факт, что он официально не вступил в семью, не означал, что он не был охуенно классным _фрилансером_. Он погасил двигатель и открыл багажник.

— Привет, Джаспер. — Брок натянул пару перчаток и похлопал по толстому пластику, укутывавшему чудовищно избитого мужчину. — Тебе сегодня повезло, дружище.

Глаза Джаспера затряслись, рот безуспешно попытался избавиться от кляпа. Его лицо было пёстрым ковром синяков, напомнив Броку о судьбоносной встрече со Стивом. Об их первом свидании. Брок мягко улыбнулся и потащил Джаспера из багажника и к краю глубокой ямы, вырытой под сваю.

Присев рядом со связанным телом, он произнес:  
— Знаешь, я планировал содрать с тебя кожу. В буквальном смысле снимать ее лоскутами, пока ты не умрешь от потери крови. Я чертовски ждал этого. Как ребенок рождественского утра. Но потом я подумал, что я уже не такой. Любовь изменила меня, приятель, сделала _лучше_. Так что вместо того, чтобы пытать тебя за причиненную моей семье боль, я просто похороню тебя заживо. — Джаспер начал отчаянно биться, сверкая в темноте белками.

— Ладно, ладно. — Брок ласково погладил его по голове. — Я проткну тебя пару раз сначала. Знаешь, в память о старых добрых деньках. — На мгновение, Джаспер почти выглядел благодарным за малую милость, затем лунный свет отразился от лезвия любимого ножа Брока, и Джаспер взвыл.


	22. Chapter 22

Прошло две недели, три дня и десять часов с того момента, как кто-то из парней его касался.

Ни единого поцелуя, ни случайной ласки. Барнс с ним не спал, и постель никогда раньше не казалась такой одинокой. Брок пытался скрыть, насколько сильно его это нервировало. Он думал, что Баки простил его за инцидент с наркотиком, но когда попытался натянуть на лицо бодрую маску, осознал, что она сыпется на куски.

Он по-прежнему готовил завтрак на всех троих, проходивший почти в полной тишине, всё общение свелось к скучной повседневной рутине. Он принимал больше вызовов, чем обычно, но они слабо помогали отвлечься от боли в груди. Болело сильнее, чем после несчастного случая с аккумулятором в Триполи. Когда он поймал себя на тихих слезах во время видео-сессии, то понял, что пора уходить.

Он упаковал сумки, аккуратно заправил постель и стиснул зубы. С ним все будет в порядке. Они ему были не нужны. Не нужны, ясно?

— Значит, даже не скажешь ни слова? Просто сбежишь, как последний трус? — бросил ему в спину Барнс из мягкого кресла в гостиной.

— Что ты ждешь, чтобы я сказал? — Рамлоу посмотрел в ковер на полу и вздохнул. — Ни один из вас не дотрагивался до меня две недели. Я считал дни. Черт побери, я считал проклятые минуты! — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что ты пожалеешь, что я просто не прогнал тебя? — Барнс смотрел на него холодными голубыми глазами из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Да. Ты проделал чертовски хорошую работу, чтобы так оно и случилось.

Барнс медленно расстегнул ошейник на своей шее, и Брок тяжело сглотнул. Он думал, что справится с чем угодно, но не с этим. Барнс бросил ошейник к его ногам, не отводя пристального взгляда.

— Значит, решил со мной порвать. Я понимаю. Оставь себе ошейник. Он мне больше не принадлежит. — Брок развернулся на каблуках и шагнул к двери. Он постарается добраться до города, никого не убив по дороге, но шансы были слабые.

— На самом деле, я подумал, что он неплохо будет на _тебе_ смотреться, для разнообразия. — Барнс тряхнул гривой и улыбнулся.

Брок хрипло хохотнул.  
— Ты шутишь.

— Неа, — Барнс опустил взгляд в книгу и перевернул страницу. — Воспринимай это как вызов. Думаешь, справишься, старик? — Безразличие в его голосе заставило кулаки Брока зачесаться. — Не справишься? Вон дверь. Хотя это будет чертовски обидно, — он перевернул еще одну страницу. — Мы могли бы отлично повеселиться все вместе. Ты, я и Стив. Как в старые времена.

— Но… я не как _вы_. Я не… наслаждаюсь подчинением. Это не заводит меня. — Брок выпустил сумки, наклонился и поднял мягкий кожаный ошейник, провел большим пальцем по инициалам. — Я иначе устроен.

— Ни разу не видел военного, который не умеет выполнять приказы или хотя бы притворяться. Почему бы тебе не попробовать? Я не собираюсь ломать тебе руки. Ты знаешь, что я совершенно не жестокий человек, я плохо умею причинять боль. Для тебя это будет плёвое дело.

Брок тяжело посмотрел на Барнса. Тот, может быть, и не был хорош в порке, однако _чертовски хорошо_  знал, как заставить Брока страдать. Он провернул ошейник в пальцах с той же ловкостью, что крутил нож перед броском, перебирая в голове варианты. Он, в конце концов, был профессионалом, он мог притвориться довольным нижним положением, чтобы вернуть к себе их расположение. Он скучал без их сладостных поцелуев, без звука дыхания Барнса в темноте ночи, без упоительных вскриков удовольствия Стива. _Будь честен с самим собой, придурок,_ подумал Брок, _ты сделаешь что угодно, лишь бы снова прикоснуться к ним._

Он провел языком по ровным белым зубам и уставился Барнсу в глаза. Молча, демонстративно застегнул ошейник у себя на шее. Тот показался удивительно _тяжелым_.

Барнс поднялся, уронив книгу с коленей, и подошел к Броку. Оглядев его сверху донизу, провел пальцами по ошейнику. Его пальцы едва задели кожу Брока, и тот вздрогнул, услышав вырвавшийся из собственного горла всхлип. Тело предавало его.

— Он мог бы быть  _туже_ , — произнес Барнс с натянутой улыбкой, и Броку пришлось напомнить себе о необходимости дышать. — Какое у тебя стоп-слово, дорогой?

— О, как будто ты способен сделать что-то, что заставит меня воспользоваться стоп-словом, — фыркнул Брок.

— Порадуй меня, — Барнс облизал губы.

Брок сглотнул, неожиданно почувствовав себя более неуверенным, чем он готов был признать.  
— _Фисташка_. — Барнс кивнул и продолжил обходить его по кругу, словно примеряясь к новой игрушке. — Не думай, что я произнесу _это_  снова, засранец.

— Посмотрим. Посмотрим. _Смиррррна!_ — Его тело удивительно быстро вспомнило и среагировало на команду. — Должен признать, ты выглядишь вполне прилично для пожилого штатского. Ты принял утром свои лекарства?

— Иди нахуй, Барнс. Я могу драть твою задницу, пока ты не заревешь как младенец, и не вспотеть, — огрызнулся Брок, ни на йоту не меняя своей стойки. Барнс толкнул его по ногам, заставляя расставить их шире, а затем сжал ягодицу живой рукой. Провел протезом вверх по шее и сжал в горсти волосы Брока, куда нежнее, чем бы тот сделал сам. — Прекрати портить мне прическу, дебил.

— Мне нравится направление твоих мыслей, Брок, — прошептал Барнс ему в ухо. — На колени, старик. На колени!

Брок стиснул зубы и опустился на ковер, уставившись на вешалку возле двери.  
— Эй, помнишь, как мы играли с вешалкой? Отличные были деньки, — развязно протянул он. — Думаешь, тебе удастся придумать что-то такое же креативное? — Он услышал звук расстегиваемой молнии. О, проказливый щенок добрался до его игрушек.

— Я помню. В самом деле, отличные были деньки. Я помню _это_. — Брока обжег удар хлыста через брюки, заставив вздрогнуть. _Черт_ , это было больно. Еще один удар, четко над первым. Пацан тренировался?

— Блядь. Не жди, что у меня встанет, меня это дерьмо не заводит, я уже говорил тебе. — А вот близость Барнса, играющая на его губах улыбка… это уже другая история. _Блядь_.

Барнс рассмеялся.  
— Ничего. Меня не сильно заботит твой хер, Брок. Это всё — для _меня_. Ты же не думал, что я так легко всё прощу и забуду? Считай это карой. Не такой лёгкой, как сотня Отче наш. — Еще один удар, теперь по плечам.

— Я не чертов католик, идиот! — Ушибы начало серьезно жечь.

— Я уверен, у тебя есть грехи, в которых ты можешь покаяться. Снимай рубашку.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Небольшой совет от профи: всегда лучше сначала раздеть клиента, а потом уже начинать над ним работу. Потому что если ты порвал эту рубашку, я потом стребую с тебя за нее. — Барнс лениво пожал плечами, абсолютно расслабленный. Брок нахмурился. — Ты не представляешь, что я натворил за свою жизнь. — Он снял рубашку и аккуратно сложил ее. — Совершенно не представляешь.

Барнс провел кончиком хлыста вдоль по шраму на боку Брока.  
— Извини, ты что-то говорил? — На нежную кожу поверх ребер Брока посыпалась серия ударов, некоторые были дразнящими… У Брока брызнули слезы из глаз… Некоторые были всерьез. — Я не прислушиваюсь к тому, что выходит из твоего сладко рта, Брок. Разве что к мольбам. Мольбы мне понравятся.

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что ты плох в играх с болью. Но ты явно наслаждаешься этим, _говнюк_.

— Я говорил, что плох в этом со _Стивом_. А вот ты, здоровяк… — Барнс сжал в кулаке волосы Брока и прижал его ртом к своему паху. — Думаю, ты это выдержишь. — Брок взглянул на него с бешенством в глазах, и Барнс рассмеялся. — Не стесняйся воспользоваться стоп-словом, если хочешь, _принцесса_.

— Тебе стоит поучиться сдержанности, — приглушенно ответил Брок, едва двигая придавленными к члену Барнса губами. Он на показ шевельнул мускулами и хрустнул костяшками. — Потому что ты пытаешься откусить больше, чем способен прожевать, _мальчишка_.

Барнс похлопал его двумя пальцами по носу, словно ругая рычащего пса.  
— Мы скоро до этого доберемся, _принцесса_. Ты был очень хорошим учителем, а я был очень внимательным. Сделал список вещей, которые хочу опробовать… Самым сложным было убедить тебя согласиться на это. У тебя самомнение размером с Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг. — Он провел искусственной ладонью вдоль по позвоночнику Брока, и тот прикусил губу.

— У меня и член соответствующий, — не смог удержаться он. Это было заманчиво. Барнс и в лучшие времена был прожжёным манипулятором, а уж теперь, когда он пробрался в самую глубину черного скукоженного сердца Брока… И если Стив выставил это как условие, чтобы быть с _ним_ , то Брок вынесет всё. Даже неуклюжие попытки доминирования от щенка. — Действуй, Барнс. Действуй, черт тебя побери.


	23. Chapter 23

Со связанными за спиной руками, голый, как в день рождения, стоя на коленях, Брок вскинул взгляд на Барнса и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну же, солнышко! Ты вообще стараешься? — По его лицу тёк пот, щекоча нос. Это была худшая пытка за весь этот сеанс. Не то чтобы парень не пылал энтузиазмом, но он даже не приблизился к тому, чтобы сломать Брока. — Ты же в курсе, что мне пришлось пройти курс тренировок по устойчивости к пыткам, да? Я могу выдержать так целый день.

Барнс рассмеялся, его щеки заливал румянец, и он определенно был чертовски доволен собой.  
— Детка, я просто убиваю время. Стив вернется домой из магазина, — он приставил к уху Брока ладонь, и тот услышал звук хлопнувшей двери машины. — Примерно вот _сейчас_.

Брок запаниковал. Мысль о том, что Стив увидит его в таком состоянии, заставила его сердце колотиться как безумное.  
— Ты отпустишь меня _прямо сейчас_ , ублюдок, — прорычал он. — Немедленно! — Он задергался в путах, которые чертов придурок сделал туже после того, как Брок поиздевался над ним за чрезмерную слабость.

Баки присел перед ним на корточки, наклонил голову набок и певуче ответил:  
— Ты всегда можешь воспользоваться _стоп-словом_.  
Насмешливый тон заставил Брока выпрямить спину и закусить губу.

— Иди нахуй, Барнс. Я так выгляжу в сто раз лучше тебя.

Баки надавил ему на загривок, и Брок набрал полный рот ковра, упав вперед. Он не стал пытаться выпрямиться обратно; по крайней мере, так ему не придется смотреть Стиву в глаза. По его коже медленно расползалась краснота.

Барнс уселся на него сверху и провел пластиковыми пальцами по шраму на плече.  
— Он никогда не видел тебя таким беззащитным, правда? Никогда не убирал рвоту за тобой, не обрабатывал раны после драки. Ты в его голове — эдакая непокоримая доминирующая природная стихия. — Барнс облизал живые пальцы и потянулся назад, начав выводить медленные круги по плотно сжатой дырке Брока. Тот опустил голову, пытаясь зарыться глубже в ковер. — Готов спорить, ты будешь очарователен, когда начнешь умолять нас заполнить тебя. Чертовски _очарователен_. Моя сладкая упрямая принцесса.

Дверь открылась, и Стив вошел с руками, набитыми пакетами с продуктами. Он замер как вкопанный, отчаянно вцепившись в покупки. Барнс запустил пальцы в волосы Брока и потянул его голову вверх, чтобы Брок не мог спрятаться.  
— Ты _заблудился?_ Тебя чертовски долго не было.

Стив моргнул огромными голубыми глазами, светлые волосы выглядывали из-под вязаной шапочки. На нём была темно-синяя юбка-солнце, волнами спадавшая с узких бедер, и коричневая кожаная куртка. У Брока от его вида перехватило дух. Стив развернулся и, без единого слова, ушел на кухню, где поставил пакеты на стойку.

Баки встал и коротко шлепнул Брока по красной исполосованной заднице.  
— Наверное, мне стоит помочь ему разобрать сумки. Не шевелись, Рамлоу.  
Уши Брока горели от унижения, и он яростно выругался себе под нос. Профессионал или нет, он готов был сжечь это проклятое место дотла.

Ни слова. Ни единого словечка. Брок был настолько не важен Стиву? Барнс, безусловно, по-прежнему был в нем заинтересован, однако равнодушие Стива резало больнее, чем любимый нож. Он убил для этого мальчишки. Ну, честно говоря, это был просто уважительный предлог, оправдание. Брок прикрыл глаза и вспомнил о булькавших криках Джаспера. Он улыбнулся, возрождая в памяти те минуты.

Погрузившись в грезы, Брок не заметил, что Стив стоит над ним, рассматривая каждый шрам, каждый наливающийся синяк. Он вздрогнул, когда ласковые пальцы погладили его по волосам и задержались на щеке. Брок открыл глаза и увидел, что Стив присел перед ним на колени, окруженный синей волной юбки. Красивый.

— Значит, ты решил просто уйти. Не сказав мне. — Брови Стива были нахмурены, он закусил губу и расстроенно моргнул. — Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? С _нами?_ — Брок прильнул к его ладони, чувствуя стыд за свою трусость. Стив погладил его шею, дотронулся до застегнутого ошейника. — Разве ты не пообещал мне не делать этого?

Он пообещал. Правда. Брок поморщился и неуверенно попробовал высвободиться из пут.  
— Вы… вы оба не… я думал, вы устали от меня. Или злитесь. Или что-то! Я не знаю! — выплюнул он.

— Ты ничего не говорил. Конечно, я злился на тебя. Из-за всей этой истории с _отравлением Баки._ Но ты не перестаешь любить кого-то в тот момент, когда они совершают какую-то глупость. — Стив раздраженно вздохнул. — У меня был огромный проект, над которым я работал, и, похоже, я слишком сильно им увлекся. Я извиняюсь за то, что меня не было рядом. Прости, Брок. — Стив провел ладонями по широким, исчерченным шрамами плечам, поглаживая Брока, как будто он был диким зверем, нуждавшимся в успокоении. Это работало.

— Я _не извиняюсь!_ — отозвался из кухни Барнс. — Это было самое чудовищное похмелье в моей жизни, хуже бомб с ягой на мой двадцать первый день рождения. Тебе лучше приготовиться к тому, что я стребую за это с твоей задницы, _папочка!_

— Баки. Будь так добр, заткнись нахуй. Я пытаюсь поговорить тут, — резко произнес Стив.

В ответ донесся лязг кастрюль и сковородок, за мытье которых взялся Барнс. Брок почти фыркнул, но Стив взял его лицо в ладони и уставился в глаза.  
— Ты привык всё держать под своим контролем, да, Брок? Ты понятия не имеешь, как сдаться, как позволить нам позаботиться о тебе. Скажи честно, Брок, ты осознаешь, в чем тут проблема?

— Вы могли бы развязать меня, — без затей ответил Брок, не пытаясь замаскировать сверкающие в глазах опасные огни. — _Тогда_ мы бы поговорили об этом… — У него начала болеть шея.

Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет, думаю, если ты хочешь освободиться, тебе придется сделать то, что делаем мы. — Он наклонился и зашептал Броку в ухо, щекоча теплым дыханием волоски на шее: — Используй… свои… _слова_. — Затем встал и оставил Брока лежать на ковре, уйдя обратно на кухню.

Брок потерся лицом о ковер, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Дурацкие дети. Дурацкое _всё_. Если он произнесет стоп-слово, то всё будет кончено. Одно дело было уйти по-тихому, отступить, сбежать нахер. Совсем другим было _сдаться_. Позволить двум замечательным вещам в его жизни ускользнуть сквозь неловкие пальцы.

Он убил для них. Это было легко. Это было _весело_.

Он сглотнул, ощущая сухость во рту. Стив вернулся к нему и встал на колени сбоку, достаточно близко, чтобы Брок мог опустить голову ему на бедро, если это было разрешено. Стив держал стакан воды с трубочкой.  
— Пей, — приказал он, и Брок подчинился. Всего один глоток. Потом еще. — Ну, что скажешь?

Легко быть крутым парнем. Весело. Его следующие слова были самой тяжелой вещью, с которыми Брок сталкивался за всю жизнь.  
— Пожалуйста. Я был _трусом_. Я повел себя слабо и глупо, решив сбежать. Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться. _Я люблю вас обоих._

Стив улыбнулся как ангел, отставил стакан в сторону, наклонился и поцеловал Брока в лоб.  
— Видишь, это было не так уж и трудно.

— Как тянуть зуб наживую. — Барнс прислонился к дверной раме, вытирая руки. — Я все равно не буду его развязывать.

— Подними его на колени, — приказал Стив. Затем аккуратно закатал подол юбки и заправил за пояс, показав, паршивец, что под ней не было ни колгот, ни белья. — Боюсь, в этом случае тебе придется полагаться только на свой рот, Брок. Ты же умеешь это делать? Я могу поучить тебя, если ты в себе не уверен. — Брок не сосал член черт знает сколько лет, с тех пор, как перестал обслуживать машины на улице. Это стало тем, что для него теперь делали другие. Он заработал это.

Но это _Стив_ водил членом по его губам. Его прекрасный Стив. Брок широко открыл рот и глубоко принял свою любовь, показывая, насколько хорошо он умеет это делать. Юбка развернулась, накрыв его голову темно-синей завесой, подобно экрану в исповедальне. Он лизал и сосал, заставляя себя давиться в подобии наказания за все совершенные прегрешения. Дрожь и стоны, вырывавшиеся у Стива, были опьяняющими, почему он не делал этого раньше? Почему он был таким эгоистичным и упрямым? Его вставший член тек на живот, и Брок застонал в пах Стива.

Барнс поднял ткань юбки и с кривой ухмылкой произнес:  
— Ку-ку! Я тебя вижу! Знаешь, если ты очень хорошо меня попросишь, я тебе подрочу. — Он приподнял пластиковым пальцем подбородок Брока. — Давай, хорошенькая принцесса… _попроси меня_.

Брок оторвался от Стива, только чтобы насмешливо фыркнуть.  
— Отъебись, Барнс.  
_Тебе придется постараться ради этого, сынок._

Барнс опустил юбку обратно поверх головы Брока.  
— Я тебя сейчас развяжу. Не дергайся, ты поранишь Стива. Ты же не хочешь его поранить, правда? — Протез скользнул по спине Брока, и в его руки с теплом и покалыванием рванулась кровь. Стив подтолкнул его вниз, на четвереньки, одновременно тоже опускаясь на колени и не отстраняясь ни на мгновение. Было приятно вернуть себе обратно руки.

Упавшие на его задницу холодные капли смазки заставили Брока передернуться. Этого он тоже не делал черт знает сколько времени. С той самой роковой ночи с Пирсом, на самом деле. Медленные круговые движения по его анусу заставили Брока застонать, и он был чертовски благодарен за убежище, предоставленное ему юбкой Стива. Скользкие пальцы, дразня, толкнулись глубже.  
— Ты собираешься трахать меня, или мы так и будем тянуть до свадьбы? — прорычал Брок, нетерпеливо выпустив член Стива изо рта.

Барнс хохотнул, и Брок почувствовал, как его член толкнулся в него, сначала медленно, а затем до жестокости резко.  
— Ты чертовски тугой, принцесса!

— Назовешь меня принцессой еще раз, и я сломаю твой хер собственной задницей. — Он точно любит Барнса: он бы уже начал ломать _шеи_ , если бы кто-то другой попытался трахнуть его.

— Я… тебе верю. — Барнс хлопнул его по заднице. — Соси дальше, это приказ, солдат.

— Спорю, ты уже слышал _этот_ приказ раньше, — пробормотал Брок под юбкой, вызвав в ответ хихиканье Стива.

Барнс фыркнул и сильнее стиснул его бедра. Наконец, Стив вздрогнул и выплеснулся глубоко в горло Брока. Опустившись ниже, он поцеловал Броку веки, потом переносицу и в конце — припухшие, блестящие от слюны губы. Протянув руку под Брока и обернув тонкие пальцы вокруг его члена, Стив проворковал:  
— Брок… _Используй свои слова_ …

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Мне нужно кончить! Пожалуйста, дайте мне кончить! — взмолился Брок, не узнавая скулёж в собственном голосе, почти не способный больше выносить ощущение таранящего его задницу Барнса и двигающихся на члене пальцев Стива. — Вы нужны мне! Оба нужны! — Барнс жёстко засадил в него и спустил. Ловкие пальцы Стива подогнали оргазм, прокатившийся по Броку подобно товарному поезду.

Барнс вытащил, и Брок рухнул на бок, задыхаясь от усталости и катарсиса. Боль _действительно_ была лучше с удовольствием. Это не было тупой херней доминантов, которую он раньше никогда особо не понимал. Стив подобрался к Броку и устроился в его руках. Барнс хмыкнул и, поелозив, устроился с другой стороны на груди Брока. Они провели так долгое время, вслушиваясь в стук общего пульса.

Ровно до того момента, когда Стив перестал бездумно играться с соском Брока и поднял голову, нахмурив лоб, словно только сейчас что-то вспомнил.

— Брок?

— Ммм? — сонно отозвался тот.

— Что такого важного было у тебя в багажнике?


	24. Chapter 24

Удивительно, как такой короткий вопрос так быстро заморозил кровь в жилах Брока.

— Что такого важного было у тебя в багажнике? — Такой невинный вопрос. _Думай_ , Брок. _ДУМАЙ_ блядь. Он почувствовал, как начал ускоряться его пульс. Барнс прислушался к его груди и перестал перебирать пальцами волоски на дорожке, спускавшейся от пупка Брока.

Длинные ресницы Стива скользнули по раскрасневшимся, покрытым веснушками скулам, и Брок в ответ прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и повернулся так, чтобы приподнять бедро, спихнув по пути заворчавшего Барнса. Показав на заднюю сторону бедра, Брок сказал:  
— Взгляни сюда. Что ты видишь? — Этой уловке лучше бы сработать, потому что других он не припас.

Стив бережно провел подушечками пальцев по рубцам.  
— Точки? _Боже мой_. Это буква П? — Его голос зазвенел от ужаса и ярости. — _Кто_ это сделал? — Броку почти стало жалко старого ублюдка. Стив был в таком бешенстве, что мог отгрызть уроду ногу. Его обеспокоенность давней раной была очень трогательной.

— Подонок, которому я сломаю пальцы при нашей следующей встрече, как только он попытается пожать мою новую руку на фотосессии. — Барнс сердито выдохнул и встал, направившись в ванную.

— Это на самом деле буква П, выжженная у меня на ноге сигаретой. — Брок накрыл глаза рукой и драматично вздохнул. — Это случилось со мной, когда кто-то был у меня в заднице в последний раз. — Он услышал, как Стив с трудом сглотнул, и почувствовал, как маленькая ладонь покровительственно сжалась на его бедре. — Вот как сильно я вам доверяю, парни. Вы бы никогда не подумали такое, учитывая мою профессию, но меня не трахали около десяти лет. — Брок пожевал губу. — Что я пытаюсь тут сказать, так это то, что ваша пост-забота — полное дерьмо. Неужели вы у меня так ничему и не научились? Я сейчас… чувствую себя немного _беззащитным_.

Это обязано сработать. Если не заготовил хорошую ложь, попытайся отвлечь и перенаправить. Хотя он и в самом деле чувствовал себя странно, его потрясывало, но он списал это на адреналин и эйфорию крышесносного оргазма. Он оправился после того _инцидента_ , он не собирался позволять ублюдку и дальше влиять на всю его жизнь. Так он себе сказал. Может быть, однажды, он даже снова сможет слушать ту песню.

— _Замолкни_ , принцесса, — хмыкнул вернувшийся Барнс, принявшись вытирать с кожи Брока подсохшие семя и смазку теплым полотенцем. — Пошли в душ. От тебя несет, как от помойки. — Он помог Броку встать на ноги, придержав, когда у того подогнулись колени. — Ого, дедуля! Тебе нужны ходунки?

Стив тоже поднялся.  
— Ты дрожишь, Брок. Когда ты в последний раз ел?

Брок моргнул, честно не в состоянии вспомнить. Он застрял в депрессивном круговороте жалости к себе, и, вполне возможно, что совсем забыл про еду.  
— Кроме того, что ты мне только что скормил? Не помню.  
Он ухмыльнулся, но тут у него поплыло перед глазами, и он чуть не упал.

Стив нахмурился. Все мысли о содержимом багажника были полностью вытеснены беспокойством за Брока. Это было прелестно. Это было странно: получать заботу, быть тем, за кем ухаживают.  
— Уложи его в кровать, а я принесу сок и какой-нибудь еды. Ужин в постель, хорошо же звучит?

— Не сожги кухню дотла! — ответил Брок, и Стив с усмешкой выставил ему средний палец, заспешив к холодильнику.

— Ты весишь тонну, Брок. Идем, пора почистить трубы. — Барнс фыркнул над собственной шуткой и поцеловал Брока в щетинистую щеку. — Ты такая боль в моей заднице.

— Эй, это _моя_ реплика. Так, я предполагаю, ты не рассказал Стиву о моем… небольшом инциденте с замминистра? — спросил Брок у Баки, пока они осторожно шли в его спальню. От Барнса пахло потом и сладким шампунем, Брок прижался к нему в ожидании ответа.

Барнс вздохнул.  
— Инциденте? Чувак, он тебя _изнасиловал_ нахрен. Я подумал, что, если бы ты хотел поставить Стива в известность, ты бы ему сам рассказал. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в секрете между двумя людьми. И я умею хранить секреты, Брок. Я не идиот. — Барнс усадил его на кровать и внимательно изучил, водя руками вверх-вниз по покрытому шрамами телу. — На самом деле, я лишь надеюсь, что ты замёл все следы.

Он ворчливо продолжил:  
— Похоже, я не нанёс серьезных повреждений, этим флоггером ужасно сложно прицелиться. Тебе нужен лёд и обезболивающее для задницы? Перевернись, хочу осмотреть тебя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. — Брок медленно растянулся на постели. Руки Барнса мяли и сжимали его плоть, но напряженность в теле не имела никакого отношения к их сессии.

— Конечно, не понимаешь. Я бы вот никогда не подумал, что ты согласишься стать моей хорошенькой принцессой, моей маленькой сладкой крошкой. Но вот они мы оба здесь, и мы оба делали вещи, о возможности которых никогда раньше не думали. Мы не такие разные с тобой, Брок. Никому не вручают голубую ленту за проявление высшей степени ебанутости в отношениях. Мой багажник должен быть чист от крови, слышишь? — Барнс навалился на Брока в очень знакомом удушающем захвате и прошептал ему на ухо: — Я слышал каждое сказанное тобой тогда слово, придурок. _Ты убил Джаспера._ Так?

Брок закаменел и полузадушенно пискнул:  
— _Фисташка_.

Барнс рассмеялся и прошипел:  
— О, это сейчас не работает, и ты это знаешь. Я бы помог тебе прикончить его, сколько бы новых кошмаров мне потом ни грозило. Некоторые вещи того стоят. Знаешь, у меня тут просто охренительный случай дежавю. — Барнс отпустил Брока и хлопнул по красной, покрытой синяками заднице, заставив его крякнуть от боли. Вошел Стив, неся стакан апельсинового сока с двумя голубыми соломинками. — Садись, старик. Время принимать лекарства.

Стив нахмурился на Баки.  
— Серьезно? Серьезно, Баки? Драться, сейчас? — Он заворковал Броку: — Давай, лапушка, сделай глоточек. — Уверенно держа стакан, он обнял Брока за плечи тонкой рукой. — Ты очень хорошо справился. Ты замечательный. Спасибо тебе.

— Пффф. Он по-прежнему отказывается сотрудничать. — Барнс пожал плечами, протянул руку и запустил палец в кольцо на ошейнике Брока. — Мы не закончили с этим. Даже близко к концу не подошли. — Погладив Брока по щеке, он улегся ему на голые колени, щекоча кожу на бедрах мягкими волосами. — Не так ли, дорогой? — Посмотрев вверх, он по-волчьи улыбнулся, когда Стив поцеловал Брока в щеку.

Брок проглотил ставший внезапно безвкусным сок.  
— Нет. Полагаю, что нет.  
По его позвоночнику пробежала волна трепета в ожидании грядущего.


	25. Chapter 25

— И почему я должен идти туда? — Брок вытянул ноги и полюбовался блеском дорогих ботинок. — Я имею в виду, вкус у меня гораздо лучше, чем у вас обоих, вместе взятых, но тут, похоже, вы должны сами решить, что и как должно происходить.

Барнс стянул волосы в растрепанный хвост с помощью резинки. Его черная рука выглядела удивительно инородной на фоне скучной рубашки-поло голубого цвета. Гул крошечных сервомоторов был едва различим даже в тишине помещения.  
— Потому что Стив так сказал. И мне нужен кто-то, с кем я могу разделить свою боль. — Он стрельнул резинкой в Брока и ухмыльнулся. — Ты стал чертовски хорош в этом в последнее время.

Брок выхватил резинку из воздуха.  
— Пффф. Я хорош во всём, что я делаю.  
Ни один из них сейчас не был в ошейнике. Тот лежал на комоде в ожидании, когда к нему потянется чья-то рука. Брок зашел Барнсу за спину и пригладил его волосы, аккуратно подтянув хвост. Поцеловал мочку уха, а затем прижался губами к ложбинке под ним.

Барнс смотрел на его отражение в зеркале. Подняв протез, он пошевелил пальцами.  
— Я могу смотреть на тебя всё это время и думать о том, как ты умолял подрочить тебе вот этим прошлой ночью. У тебя фетиш на роботов, старик?

Брок обхватил пластиковое запястье и втянул один палец в рот, медленно обведя кончик языком, а затем всосав водонепроницаемый сплав полимера и металла. Он смотрел в глаза Барнса в зеркале, по лицу которого растекался изумительный румянец. Краснеющие юнцы были рецептом вечной молодости Брока.

 _Я всё ещё в форме,_ подумал Брок.

— Думаю, еще больше мне понравится, когда я прикажу тебе растянуть себя ими, — прошептал Брок в ухо Барнса. — Медленно и глубоко. Может быть, сниму тебя на видео и заставлю потом смотреть. Тебе нравится смотреть, как ты плохо себя ведешь, правда? Просто сдайся мне, позволь забрать всего тебя. Хорошенький питомец… — Может быть, ему удастся избавиться от их соглашения, если он будет достаточно убедительным.

Барнс помотал головой, словно пытаясь разогнать туман.  
— Ну нет, мы еще не готовы вернуть тебе право раздавать приказы, тыковка. Тебе еще за многое предстоит расплатиться. — Однако он не оттолкнул Брока, наоборот, прижался к нему теснее.

Забавно, что Брок воспринимал поначалу Барнса как отвлекающий фактор, осложнение в его отношениях со Стивом. Эта мысль теперь была очень далекой и пустой.  
— _Тыковка?_ — фыркнул Брок, не в состоянии просто насладиться моментом. — Итак, ты не сдашь меня в конце концов? — Ничто не мешает спросить, лучше подготовиться заранее на всякий случай…

Барнс посмотрел в пол и пожевал губу.  
— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет. У тебя просто хватило смелости на то, что я не смог бы сделать. Это же была разовая акция, да? Ты же не складываешь трупы в гараже, да? — Барнс поймал его взгляд в зеркале, и Брок первым отвел глаза в сторону.

— Тебе лучше не знать таких подробностей. — Он отстранился, вынудив Барнса нахмуриться и схватить Брока за руку.

— Это не было ни подтверждением, ни отрицанием. _Жутковато_. — Барнс поправил воротник Брока, разгладил плечи и приподнял его подбородок пластиковым пальцем. — Скажи мне хотя бы, они все заслужили это?

— По моему мнению, да. — Каждый чертов ублюдок. Брок не нападал на тех, кто не напрашивался на это сам. Это было совсем не весело. Конечно, они умоляли сохранить им жизнь, но от этого было только приятнее. Он придерживался своих принципов, когда не имел ведущих его вперед приказов.

— И по твоему поведению той ночью в баре могу предположить, что они приставали к твоим коллегам, так? — Умный парень.

— Не все придерживаются общепринятых норм поведения с такими, как мы. Порой им приходится преподать урок. Я был нужен девочкам. Нужным быть приятно. Защищать кого-то. — Он не знал, почему сказал это, но это было правдой. Когда-то. К черту, можно и дальше продолжить откровенничать. — Мне нравится защищать людей. Единственное, чего я боюсь, это потерять вас со Стивом. И ты прекрасно знаешь об этом. Поэтому ты и устроил эту херню с наказанием.

— Так ты согласился играть по моим правилам только потому, что думаешь, что я брошу тебя в ином случае? — Губы Барнса едва скользнули по линии подбородка Брока, заставив сердце затрепыхаться в груди.

— Эм, может быть, — прошептал Брок, усилием воли заставляя сердце успокоиться.

— Ты такой тупой, Брок. Повезло, что ты при этом такой шикарный. — Снаружи донесся нетерпеливый гудок машины. — Стив торопится. Пошли, это всё по твоей вине, знаешь ли. Я бы тянул эту байду со свадьбой еще десятилетие, но _нееееет_. Тебе надо было толкнуть меня под руку. Заставить сделать предложение на глазах у всех. — Барнс от души сжал задницу Брока, смяв брюки, и подтолкнул на выход к ждущей их машине.

— Так тебе и надо. Поломал мне такую сцену. — Насколько плохо это может быть? Свадьбы — это же весело, _так?_

*

Три часа спустя.

— Убей. Меня. **Сейчас же** , — прошипел Брок в ухо Барнса после того, как организатор свадьбы попыталась уговорить Стива на гавайскую кухню в пятый раз. На вкус Брока, вокруг было слишком много тюля и флористических лент. Он сбился со счета способов использования каменных вазонов в оформлении центральной секции и отдельных участков празднества.

Сделайте открытый бар и наймите классическую рок-группу, это же куда проще. Нет никакой необходимости во всей этой… этом… вычурном безумии. Свечи, банты и километры ленточек. Сколько недель ему придется это терпеть?  
— _Пожалуйста_. Можешь придушить меня моими же шнурками. Прямо здесь.

Барнс хмыкнул.  
— Я разве не упоминал уже о _наказании?_ Тебе стоит прочистить уши, дедуля. — Он подошел к Стиву, который отказывался отступать от своей первоначальной задумки и концепции. Положив руки на напряженные плечи начавшего хрипеть Стива, Барнс произнес: — Милый? Давай переспим с этим всем. Посмотрим свежим взглядом. К тому же мы, кажется, только что сломали Брока.

Стив оглянулся на Брока, тут же закивавшего с усталостью в глазах.  
— Ладно, Джанис. Я отправлю вам позже письмо по электронке. Но я все равно считаю, что шоколадные фонтаны — это негигиенично.

— Пока, Джанис, — попрощался Барнс и потянул Стива за плечи к дверям.

— Что плохого с живой группой и открытым баром? — Брок поднял пачку распечаток с идеями Стива, которые тот забыл на стуле. Ему было все равно, но Стиву это было важно. — Бросьте рис в воздух, и всё готово! — проворчал он.

— Мы не используем рис, он опасен для птиц. — Женщина задумчиво его оглядела и спросила: — Вы, значит, шафер?

Брок согласно наклонил голову. Он об этом раньше не думал, но звание ему понравилось.

— Вы в курсе своих обязанностей на этой свадьбе? — Она побарабанила пальцами по столу.

Брок поджал губы и переложил тяжелую пачку в другую руку.  
— Я планирую мальчишник и слежу, чтобы никто не потерял кольца. Потом трахаю нескольких подружек невесты и слежу, чтобы никого не вырвало в чашу с пуншем. Точка.

— На вечеринке не будет подружек невесты, мистер Рамлоу. На самом деле, обязанности подружки невесты также возлагаются на вас. Вы должны проследить, чтобы мистер Роджерс не заработал нервный срыв во время подготовки. Вы справитесь? — Она приподняла брови в ответ на хищную ухмылку Брока.

— О, я смогу позаботиться о Стиве. Никто не может помочь ему расслабиться лучше меня. Не волнуйтесь об этом, мэм. — Он подмигнул Джанис, и та покраснела почти так же густо, как это делали его парни. _Я всё ещё в форме._ — До следующего раза. — Она кивнула и зашуршала бумагами на столе.

Барнс стоял, прислонившись к машине. Стив раздражённо пинал землю.  
— Ты должен был сказать мне об этом _раньше_ , Баки! Теперь мне придется поменять абсолютно всё. Серьезно, ты даже не представляешь, как ты все испортил!

Барнс пожал плечами.  
— Щ.И.Т. предложил всё оплатить. Они хотят использовать это в качестве рекламного хода и я подумал, что если они за всё заплатят, то ты будешь не против. Это всего лишь на сотню человек больше…

— НА СОТНЮ ЧЕЛОВЕК БОЛЬШЕ?! — У Стива сорвался голос.

— Или на две сотни?.. Они не конкретизировали. — У Барнса хватило совести выглядеть пристыженным. Брок улыбнулся его сконфуженности, дерзкий сопляк заслужил выволочки. — Но мы же только начали и можем всё поменять, так, детка? Так?

Стив не ответил, присосавшись к ингалятору.

— Ты. За руль! — рявкнул Брок Барнсу максимально резким голосом. Он сталкивался с достаточным количеством пиздеца, чтобы знать, когда нужно брать ситуацию под контроль и, по правде говоря, он в этом был профи. Он открыл дверь сипящему Стиву. — Ты. На заднее сиденье! — Стив подчинился, сел и застегнул ремень безопасности. Брок свалил ему на колени бумаги с заметками и уселся рядом. — Поехали. И держи свой рот на замке! Чтоб я ни звука не слышал, понял? — Барнс, следивший за ним в зеркало заднего вида, молча кивнул. _Отлично_.

Брок протянул руку и провел пальцами через светлые волосы Стива, скребя ногтями по коже головы, снова и снова. Его тело вздрагивало после ингалятора, взбудораженное как после трех кружек кофе. Бедный малыш. Бедный хорошенький совершенный малыш.  
— Тссс. Все будет хорошо. Я сделаю так, что все будет хорошо.

— Но!.. — Брок заставил его замолчать, прижав палец к губам. Барнс вывел машину на дорогу.

— Нет. Ничего из этого. Не сейчас. Какое у тебя стоп-слово? — Тишина в салоне машины подчеркнула весомость его слов.

Стив распахнул глаза.  
— _Бруклин_.

Он подался на встречу прикосновению Брока, мягкий и уже начавший успокаиваться. Брок протолкнул пальцы в рот Стива и улыбнулся, когда тот всосал их. Брок погладил его по щеке, провел влажный след по носу и жестко поцеловал.  
— Умничка. Посмотри только на всю эту нервную энергию. Тебе нужно на что-то отвлечься. — Он собрал папки с бумагами и перебросил на пассажирское сидение. — Вот. — Он взял ладонь Стива и положил на свой встающий член. — Думаю, у меня есть то, что поможет тебе расслабиться. — Стив отстегнул ремень безопасности, вызвав писк сигнала тревоги.

У Барнса тряслись плечи от едва сдерживаемого смеха, однако он не издавал ни звука и смотрел перед собой, ведя машину по трассе.

Стив наклонился, наполовину в легком трансе из-за стресса и глубинной нужды подчиняться, и потерся щекой о брюки Брока. Тот полюбовался этим зрелищем и нажимом, потом сказал:  
— Расстегни. Сейчас же.  
Ловкие пальцы Стива высвободили его член, и Брок запустил руку ему в волосы, контролируя. Стив застонал, вобрав член в рот, и Брок шевельнул бедрами, толкаясь глубже.  
— Нет, нет, нет. Не ты решаешь, насколько _быстро_ , — толчок. — Или _медленно_. — Еще толчок. — Или _глубоко_ ты берешь меня. — Он снял Стива со своего члена с влажным хлюпом. — Никаких решений с твоей стороны. Ты _моя_ игрушка. Весь мой.

Стив кивнул.  
— Я понимаю, папочка. Я твоя игрушка, — всхлипнул он, задевая губами член Брока. — Я был создан, чтобы ты мог использовать меня. — Брок застонал, едва не спустив от одних этих слов.

— Не пролей ни капли мне на брюки, иначе пожалеешь, когда мы вернемся домой, — с угрозой проурчал Брок. — Открывай свой хорошенький ротик, я хочу трахнуть твою глотку. — Возможно, это не было разумной идеей по отношению к тому, кто находится в разгаре приступа астмы, но его ингалятор работал быстро. Брок внутренне пожал плечами, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы его толчки совпадали с попытками Стива вдохнуть. Было чересчур приятно ощущать растянутые вокруг члена губы, чтобы слишком волноваться об этом. — Умничка. Прими его целиком, радость моя. Вот… так!

Стив сглотнул, пока Брок содрогался в его рту. Тяжело дыша, он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и поднял на Брока взгляд прояснившихся голубых глаз. Брок ласково поцеловал его и взъерошил волосы.  
— Солнышко мое, ты отлично справился. Тебя ждет награда, когда мы вернемся домой.  
Стив снова застегнул ремень безопасности, и раздражающий писк сигнализации наконец смолк.

Стив заморгал, глядя в окно.  
— Баки? Кажется, мы пропустили наш съезд.

— Правда? Я не… _Черт!_ — выругался Барнс. — Прекратите отвлекать водителя, придурки!

Брок хмыкнул, застегивая на себе ширинку. Он _очень_ серьезно относился к своим обязанностям.


	26. Chapter 26

Брок закрыл дверь в свою безупречно прибранную комнату и настроил освещение. На качество такой продукции влияли крошечные детали. Его синий костюм был идеально выглажен, белоснежная рубашка накрахмалена до хруста, а запонки сияли, поймав направленный на них свет. Повозился с камерой, настраивая удобный угол. Вот. Он уже давно не загружал новое видео, и его постоянные клиенты начали беспокоиться.

Он не использовал это как предлог сбежать от предсвадебной подготовки, вовсе нет. Но если ему придется завязать еще один тюлевый мешочек, у него взорвется мозг. Справиться с крошечными атласными лентами было сложнее, чем вычистить любое его оружие. Его зубы сверкнули, когда он улыбнулся себе на экране ноутбука. Отлично выглядишь, как и всегда. Подтянул красный шелковый галстук.

В дверь тихо постучали. Брок закатил глаза.  
— Я выйду, когда закончу! Я работаю, черт побери!

Дверь все равно открылась, и в комнату просочился Барнс. С распахнутыми от ужаса глазами он подпер собой дверь изнутри.  
— Меня здесь нет. Ты меня не видел.  
Он прижал палец к губам.

— Опять выбесил Стива, да? — хмыкнул Брок и уселся в красное кожаное кресло, изучая угол камеры и приглаживая волосы. Облизал губы, глядя на себя на экране. Честное слово, собственный вид заводил его куда сильнее, чем мысль о том, что на него кто-то смотрит. Красавчик, как и всегда.

— Откуда мне, бля, было знать разницу между _бежевым_  и _экрю_? Стив все время на взводе из-за необходимости доделать всю эту херню до того, как он улетит на очередную конференцию. — Барнс уселся на кровать и подобрал под себя ноги в пижамных штанах. — Я просто пытался помочь, а он прогнал меня! _Прогнал!_ В моем собственном доме!

— Ты неотесанный мужлан, Барнс. И нет, ты не можешь здесь спрятаться. Я занят. — Брок еще не был готов уйти на пенсию. Ему нравилась его работа, где он мог теперь позволить себе быть придирчивым. Амплуа папочки ему очень подходило. — Ты знаешь, что я работаю.

— Ты даже не заметишь, что я здесь. Я просто тихо буду сидеть на кровати. Честно. — Баки сверкнул голубыми глазами и прислонился к изголовью. — Правда, Брок, я буду хорошо себя вести. Обещаю.

Брок поднял руку.  
— Один писк с твоей стороны — и ты вылетишь. Отправишься планировать рассадку гостей. Понял меня, Барнс?  
Парень кивнул в ответ и показал, как застегивает рот на молнию.

Брок попытался забыть о наличии зрителя. Его ждало выступление. Он щелкнул кнопку записи. Устроил локти на подлокотниках и сцепил ладони. Посмотрел в камеру и произнес голосом, обещающим бесконечные вариации удовольствия и боли:  
— Привет. Прошло много времени, правда? Ты скучал по мне?

Он наклонился вперед и коснулся нижней губы подушечками пальцев.  
— Готов поспорить, что скучал. Шалунишка. Не хватало моего контроля? Намного ведь проще просто откинуться на спинку… — Брок подался вперед, чтобы камера сфокусировалась на его лице, и медленно поднял взгляд, словно глядя на настоящего собеседника. Это было ошибкой, потому что там был Барнс, на краю его зрения, раскрасневшийся и ухмыляющийся. — Откинуться. И _покориться_.

Он расстегнул ширинку и вынул член. В конце концов, это было видео для дрочки. Он медленно мял себя, свободной рукой водя по затянутому в брюки бедру, скребя ногтями по камвольной шерсти.  
— Готов поспорить, ты мечтаешь, чтобы я шлепнул им по твоему лицу. — Барнс кивнул в темноте. Он уселся на колени на краю кровати, стянул рубашку и медленно повел бедрами. Накрыл пах живой ладонью и принялся облизывать пальцы протеза, пока они не заблестели от слюны. Брок попытался сохранять хладнокровие. — Я чувствую, как у тебя текут слюни… Видишь, каким твердым ты меня делаешь? — Он выгнул бедра, чтобы в камеру попала его впечатляющая эрекция. У него стояло крепче, чем когда он делал запись в одиночестве.

Барнс прошептал:  
— _Вот же бля_.  
Это прозвучало достаточно громко, чтобы его уловил микрофон, испортив всю съемку.

— Ты сказал, что ты будешь _молчать_. Всё, выметайся отсюда, Барнс! — Брок ткнул большим пальцем на дверь. — Мне теперь придется всё переделывать. Я же не прихожу к тебе на работу и не порчу все подряд? Прояви хоть немного уважения, осел. — По-настоящему раздраженный, Брок опрокинул стоявший на столе пузырек смазки. Хорошо, что он был закрыт.

Барнс пожевал губу и посмотрел в пол.  
— Пожалуйста. Прости, я не смог сдержаться. Просто ты так потрясающе выглядел. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня выходить туда.  
Отчаянная просьба разбудила злой голод глубоко в паху Брока, свившийся у основания его члена.

— Да? — Брок многозначительно посмотрел на лежащий на комоде ошейник. В его голосе явственно читался вызов.

Барнс слез с кровати и поднял ошейник. Опустился на колени возле Брока, аккуратно избегая дотрагиваться записывающего оборудования. Надел ошейник с почтением, сопровождающим нечто сакральное, а не просто развлечение.

Брок улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами и спросил:  
— Какое у тебя стоп-слово, малыш?  
О, он ждал этого. Нахрен видео, он сам себе начальник, и это было одним из плюсов его работы.

Барнс уже начал дышать тяжелее, уставившись на Брока, сидевшего над ним на красном кожаном троне, с твердо стоящим членом.  
— _Турникет_.  
Он облизал губы и подался вперед, желая попробовать Брока на вкус. Брок лениво запустил руку ему в волосы, скрутив пряди в кулаке. Баки охнул и последовал за его рукой, подползая на коленях ближе и вставая меж бедер Брока.

Брок кинул взгляд на красный огонек камеры, и Барнс хрипло прошептал:  
— Мне выключить камеру?

Брок наклонился к нему и прошипел в ухо:  
— Это не тебе решать, щенок. Ты пытался устроить шоу, так? — Он хмыкнул. — Выставил себя на показ как шлюха. — Он постучал пальцем по носу Барнса, подчеркивая каждый слог. — Совсем как я. — Он сжал подбородок Барнса. — Я тронут. Ты хочешь быть как папочка?

Барнс закрыл глаза и кивнул, царапнув щетиной пальцы Брока. Тот сглотнул и выпустил его волосы, расчесывая шелковистые пряди и отводя их от лица.

— Красивый малыш. Снимай штаны. — Барнс вывернулся из тонкой ткани. Он склонился в идеальном послушании между ногами Брока и приоткрыл влажный рот в ожидании. У Брока был соблазн сунуть член между этими розовыми губами, заставив Барнса давиться им, но он подтянул парня ближе к себе, положив жесткую ладонь на затылок, и затем легко хлопнул его членом по щеке.

— Нет. Я не хочу твой рот. Не _сейчас_. — Брок покачал головой. — Поднимайся. Давай. Садись верхом. — Барнс подчинился, Брок кинул взгляд на экран и ухмыльнулся. — Открой себя. Все увидят твою дырку, твою жадно зовущую хуя дырку. — Барнс вспыхнул густо-красным и стыдливо спрятал лицо в плечо Брока. У Брока стоял так, что было _больно_.

— Сделай их мокрыми, постарайся как следует. Слюнявый, грязный щенок. — Брок толкнул пластиковые пальцы ему же в рот, и тот всосал их, не разрывая взгляда. — Протолкни в себя палец. Теперь еще один. — Брок следил на экране, как Барнс вводит в себя пальцы, тяжело и горячо дыша ему в ухо. — Посмотри только, как _легко_ ты их принимаешь, ты мой тугой славный малыш. — Он поднял смазку со стала и выдавил на пластиковые пальцы Барнса. — Хочешь мой хер в себя? Чтобы он растянул тебя как следует? Я не трахал тебя сто лет, мой сладкий щенок. Давай, готовь себя к нему.

Барнс застонал, удерживая себя живой рукой на спинке кресла и продолжая заталкивать в задницу пальцы протеза под ноющий гул сервомоторов.

— Отвечай мне! — рыкнул Брок.

— Д-да! — послушно пискнул Барнс. Его пальцы оставляли блестящие следы смазки на бедрах и ягодицах.

Брок положил ладонь на грудь Барнса и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, подтолкнул его со своих коленей на пол.  
— Щенкам место на полу. Не на мебели. Покажи мне, как хорошо ты умеешь сосать, я уже позабыл это.

Это было ошибкой. Голубые глаза впились в Брока, когда Барнс начал широко вылизывать его член, и умелые прикосновения губ были слишком хороши, слишком приятны. Брок снова оттолкнул его от себя, уперевшись обутой ногой в грудь, и фыркнул.  
— Не достаточно хорошо. Сплошное разочарование.

По лицу Барнса прокатилась волна обиды, и тут же скрылась, спрятавшись за вызывающей ухмылкой. Он провел языком блестящую полосу по ботинку Брока и вскинул взгляд, спрашивая разрешение. Брок кивнул, потеряв дар речи. Барнс украсил черную кожу влажными поцелуями, действуя так, как он действовал с членом Брока. Адский ад, Брок кончит, если паршивец продолжит это делать, особенно когда он вскидывает взгляд и поскуливает. _Чертов фетишист_.

Брок прошептал:  
— Ты моя умница. — Он потратил мгновение на то, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Поднимайся. Прокатись на мне. — Его костюму придет конец после этого, рассеянно подумал он. Красная точка на камере заставила удвоить силу воли. Брок стиснул зубы, когда Барнс уселся лицом к камере, медленно опускаясь на болезненно толстый член. Брок сжал его загривок и заставил смотреть в камеру.

— Теперь все тебя видят. Верхом на мне. Трахающем тебя. Гордость Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы они сказали, если бы увидели тебя сейчас в таком виде? Мне надо было заставить тебя надеть ту блестящую медаль, посмотреть, как она будет прыгать вверх-вниз, хлопая по груди, пока я ебу тебя. — Барнс цеплялся за подлокотники, двигаясь на Броке и тяжело дыша. Брок не сможет долго продержаться, если продолжит смотреть на вспотевшее похотливое лицо на экране, поэтому он вцепился зубами в плечо Барнса. — Вот так. Так хорошо, любимый мой. Вот так, — ворковал он.

— Господи боже, Брок. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! — взмолился Барнс. — Пожалуйста! — Брок протянул руку и сжал его член, ему хватило всего пары движений, чтобы Барнс содрогнулся и кончил, заливая семенем свою грудь и кулак Брока. Впившись зубами в покрытое шрамами плечо, Брок чувствовал, как у него плывет перед глазами от мощности прокатившегося по телу оргазма, пока он крепко прижимал к себе Барнса.

Когда они оба восстановили дыхание, Барнс вяло махнул в сторону камеры.  
— Это всё шло под запись?

Брок поцеловал его в висок.  
— Ага. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Может быть, позже. Я устал от своей рожи в телевизоре. — Барнс осмотрел перепачканный протез и поморщился. — Стоит отправить запись Стиву, когда он улетит на конференцию. У него крышу снесет. Мне нужно в душ. Хочешь полотенце?

Брок кивнул и запрокинул голову. Боже, как же ему было жаль, что он не может загрузить это в сеть. Он бы сорвал банк, если бы продал запись в порно-студию. Он выключил камеру и сохранил запись. Он не станет этого делать, Барнс принадлежит только _ему_ , а его собственнические чувства были на порядок сильнее жадности.

Он улыбнулся, когда Барнс протянул ему теплое влажное полотенце.  
— Кстати говоря о нашей злобствующей невесте. — Брок заправился, бросил полотенце в корзину и выглянул за дверь комнаты. — Он отрубился за столом. Сейчас вернусь.

Он отвел волосы с лица Стива и снисходительно улыбнулся, увидев, что Стив пускает слюни на кухонный стол. Поднял его на руки и вернулся в спальню. Стив свернулся под одеялом как котенок, и Брок поцеловал его в лоб. Снял с себя костюм и аккуратно сложил каждую вещь.

Барнс вышел из ванной и открыл рот, но Брок шикнул на него.  
— _Цыц_. Это приказ. Он такой красивый, правда?  
Брок выключил свет.

Барнс пожал плечами.  
— У него есть положительные качества. Упрямый как черт и добрый как ангел.  
Он прижался спиной к груди Брока, тяжелый и уютный.

— Слишком хорош для нас, да? — прошептал Брок ему в ухо, целуя мягкую впадинку под мочкой.

— Ага. Но ты можешь не волноваться. Даже плохим щенкам перепадают вкусняшки время от времени, да? — Брок отвел Барнса за руку к кровати. — Я буду маленькой ложкой. Я облизывал твой грязный ботинок. — Он издал приглушенный звук рвоты.

— Заткнись, Джеймс, — проворчал Брок и забрался под одеяло. — Иначе я в следующий раз завяжу тебе волосы в хвостики. Пора спать.

— Хвостики или держалки для удобства траханья? Я тоже тебя люблю, Брок. — Барнс зевнул, и Брок притянул его ближе. Стив начал похрапывать.

Жизнь, по мнению Брока, была охуительной, ему даже не пришлось заниматься никакой свадебной фигней в этот вечер. Да, _охуительно_.


End file.
